A Winter s Reprieve
by Purple gremlin
Summary: El verano ha terminado. Harry vuelve al colegio y Rabastan está con Voldemort. Secretos son descubiertos, máscaras caen y Harry ve las consecuencias de su romance de verano. MPREG.
1. Vuelta al Lado de la Luz

**Hola aquí estoy con la secuela de A Summer Escape la cual es llamada A Winter´s Reprieve y es mucho más larga que la historia anterior. Estoy contenta que les haya gustado la anterior y espero que disfruten esta también. **

**Título en inglés:** A Winter´s Reprieve

**Título en español:** Un Respiro de Invierno

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** el verano ha terminado. Harry vuelve al colegio y Rabastan está con Voldemort. Secretos son descubiertos, máscaras caen y Harry ve las consecuencias de su romance de verano.

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange

**Autor:** enchanted nightingale

**Derechos: **los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco lo hace la historia.

* * *

La magia del Translador le revolvió el estómago a Harry. Remus lo agarró cuando a sus alrededores fue visible el vestíbulo oscuro y deprimente del N°12 de Grimmauld Place en Londres.

-Odio los Transladores -murmuró el adolescente mientras exhalaba secamente. El hombre lobo movió su cabeza y trató de calmar al adolescente.

-Iré a decirle a Sirius -les sonrió Tonks y prácticamente corrió en dirección a la que Harry aprendería era la cocina-. Kreacher se encargará de tus cosas.

-Déjame tomar a Ciel -le ofreció Remus a Harry. Lo que fue una cosa buena que adolescente acordara porque un hombre vino corriendo hacia ellos, con los brazos abiertos en un extenso abrazo.

-¡HARRY!

El adolescente fue abrazado por los brazos aun huesudos de Sirius mientras el convicto en fuga le daba vueltas encantado diciendo su nombre.

Su voz alta comenzó una conmoción y más personas fueron llegando. Harry perdió la cuenta de cuantos pelirrojos vinieron a saludarlo. También se pararon en la sala Hermione, Severus Snape y un par de personas que no reconoció.

-Siri, bájalo -lo interrumpió Remus cuando parecía que el pobre chico se estaba volviendo un poco verde-.

Las piernas de Harry temblaban cuando finalmente tocaron el piso. No tuvo tiempo para recuperarse ya que Hermione y Ginny se abalanzaron llorosas sobre él, Ron se le acercó por detrás y le ofreció una palmada en el hombro y una sonrisa. Luego Molly tomo su turno. Para el final estaba mareado y necesitaba un lugar para sentarse.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, creo que Harry ha tenido suficiente, denle algo de espacio para respirar -interrumpió Dumbledore el abrazo de Molly. Sus ojos brillaron por la mirada de gratitud que Harry le dio.

-Tengo la cena lista -comentó Molly, empujando a Harry hacia la cocina-.

-No, gracias, Sra. Weasley -le dijo Harry-. Ya comí.

-Tonterías -olfateó empujándolo o tratándolo de hacer-.

Los ojos verdes del adolescente se endurecieron. No había estado ni cinco minutos en Inglaterra y estaba encontrando difícil de respirar. Harry se paró y empujó sus brazos de él. -Te lo dije, ya comí. Fue una cena de tres platos. Estoy lleno -se volvió hacia Sirius-. Estoy cansado. ¿Dónde dormiré? -le preguntó a su padrino-.

-Te mostraré -dijo Sirius. Si estaba sorprendido lo escondió muy bien.

Harry le agradeció a Dumbledore, Moody y Tonks, murmuró un "buenas noches" a la sala y prácticamente salió corriendo de la sala tras Sirius. Remus se apresuró a seguirlos con Ciel y Kreacher apareció y se encargó del equipaje que el adolescente había traído.

Molly fue dejada parpadeando.

-Bueno, es tarde -comentó Dumbledore-. Mejor vuelvo al colegio. ¿Severus? ¿Alastor? ¿Vienen?

Ambos magos asintieron y la familia Weasley, Hermione y unos pocos miembros de la Orden fueron dejados perplejos en el vestíbulo.

Entre ellos Kingsley Shacklebolt miró por donde se había ido el de pelo negro brillante, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la conciencia. Algo sobre Harry Potter le era familiar.

* * *

Sirius caminó el estrecho pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios. Anteriormente había pensado poner a Harry en la misma habitación que Ron para que los amigos estuvieran juntos pero ahora no sabía. Harry lucía diferente. Había crecido, no tanto físicamente sino mentalmente. También lucía bien vestido, ya no usaba lentes y había ganado algo de peso. Lucía saludable, se dio cuenta Sirius. Y antes de que Molly lo hubiera tratado de forzar a comer había lucido feliz.

-Lugar escalofriante -comentó el adolescente-.

-Crecí aquí -le dijo Sirius a su ahijado-.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon. -Umm, ¿luce… agradable?

Sirius rió. -Es húmedo, está lleno de Merlín sabe que criaturas, arañas y objetos Oscuros -movió su cabeza-. Odio este lugar.

-Bueno, agrégale un poco de color, deshazte de las cabezas de elfos domésticos, unas pocas ventanas aquí y allá, y habrás hecho una nueva casa -sugirió el adolescente-.

Sirius revolvió su cabello y se detuvo frente a una puerta; una placa de oro brillaba ante él con el nombre "Regulus". -Solía ser la habitación de mi hermano -le informó a Harry-.

El adolescente capturó el tiempo pasado e hizo una mueca. -¿Esto está realmente bien?

Sirius movió su varita y abrió la puerta. -Seguro, entra.

Harry lo siguió, no esperando mucho debido a la condición de la casa. Fue placenteramente sorprendido de ver la buena condición de la habitación. Estaba pintada en distintos tonos de verde, la madera era de cerezo, tenía una ventana encantada y su propio baño. -Yo… Muchas gracias -Harry se volvió hacia su padrino. Abrazó al hombre y Sirius le sonrió a Remus.

-Traje a Ciel -interrumpió el hombre lobo. Harry terminó el abrazo y tomó al cachorro.

Sirius parpadeó. -¿Eso es un lobo?

-Es mío. Lo nombre Ciel -Harry acarició su pelaje negro-.

El Animago perro ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado. -Luce… lindo.

-Todos los bebés lo son -comentó Remus. Tomó el brazo de Sirius. -Vamos; ahora deja a Harry descansar.

Harry vió cuan reluctante fue su padrino pero él quería estar solo. Los vió irse con una sonrisa. Cuando estuvo solo cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, con Ciel rebotando en su pecho.

-Bueno, creo que estamos en casa -le susurró al cachorro de lobo-.

Su respuesta fue suave resoplido.

* * *

Sirius y Remus fueron arrinconados por Molly en el momento en que entraron a la cocina. La bruja había tenido algo contra el último hombre Black desde que lo había conocido. Remus hizo una mueca al recordad algunas de sus peleas a gritos y esperó poder evitar el siguiente. No fue posible.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK! -gritó la bruja en el momento en que lo vió-.

El Animago perro gruñó. -¿Ahora qué?

-¿Cómo pudiste? El chico está demasiado flaco y lo enviaste a la cama sin cenar -lo acusó la bruja-.

-Ya te dijimos que comió -trató de razonar Remus-.

Molly se burló. -Quien sabe con qué lo alimentaron esas personas…

-Es suficiente, no empieces, es demasiado tarde -le dijo Sirius-.

Ella se ruborizó. -¡No me digas que hacer! ¡Crie a siete niños! ¡Siete! Seis de ellos chicos. Se sobre niños. Tu no.

Sirius la miró. -Sí, tus dos hijos mayores dejaron el país y los otros tratan de huir de ti tan pronto como te ven.

Remus y Arthur hicieron una mueca al trasfondo de todo eso.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que no soy una buena madre?

-Eres una bruja arrogante que no piensa sobre nada de lo que Harry te dijo. Te dijo que comió y lo ignoraste. ¿Cómo eso te hace una buena madre? Mi ahijado nunca ha lucido mejor desde que lo conozco, incluso ha ganado peso. Y estaba sonriendo esta que lo viste y trataste de imponerle tu voluntad sobre la suya -Sirius miró a la bruja boquiabierta ante él. Sabía que la había sorprendido pero todavía no había terminado. -Harry es mi ahijado pero se ha criado solo muy bien hasta ahora, por sí mismo. Puede pensar por sí mismo. Ahora si lo aceptas o no, no me importa, pero trata de presionarlo otra vez y me pondré de su lado. Recuerda Molly, esta es mi casa y hasta ahora solamente escucho a Dumbledore -se dio vuelta y salió de la cocina-.

Remus dijo sus buenas noches a toda prisa y salió de la cocina.

Molly se volvió hacia su marido. -¿Puedes creerlo Arthur?

-Bueno, amor, fuiste muy fuerte con el chico -su cara se volvió roja por la indignación y él se apresuró a tranquilizarla-. Nadie dice que no amas a los niños no importa si son tuyos o no, pero eres un carácter un… poco fuerte. De cualquier manera, me voy a la cama apuesto a que estas cansada también. Vamos Molly.

-Te pusiste de su lado, del lado de Black -lo acusó la bruja-.

-No cariño, estoy del lado de Harry.

* * *

**La mañana siguiente**

* * *

Harry esa mañana despertó inmediatamente y pronto corrió al baño a vomitar. Muy pocas veces había despertado en tal estado y este le dejaba débil y desorientado por un momento, antes de volver a la normalidad lentamente y tomar un ducha. No hizo una pausa para considerar por qué había despertado de esa manera creyendo que eran los nervios. Se había estado sintiendo ansioso desde que había vuelta a Gran Bretaña y la confrontación la noche anterior con la Sra. Weasley la había dejado un mal sabor en la boca.

Después de ese asqueroso despertar, el adolescente eligió las ropas para bajar a desayunar con cariño al recordar por la familia que había dejado en Francia. Sonrió de felicidad a la memoria de cuando toda la familia lo había declarado que era como un hijo o un hermano para ellos.

-Hey, Ciel, ¿Cuántas son las chances que después de que todos me griten sea capaz de oír? -le preguntó a su lobo-. Merlín, desearía haberme quedado en esa habitación de hotel con él. Realmente lo extraño y ha pasado solo un día -el adolescente le susurró a su mascota-.

Mientras tanto en la cocina era un ruidaje producto de todos los sonidos que hacían los residentes del N° 12 de Grimmauld Place al desayunar.

Molly Weasley estaba de un humor de perros y Sirius estaba sentado lo más lejos de ella. Los gemelos estaban haciendo sonidos para cubrir la tensión que llenaba la habitación. Remus estaba hablando con Tonks en un tono bajo. Debes en cuando hablaban con Sirius y Kingsley.

-Hay algo divertido en ver un Auror comiendo con un fugitivo -le dijo Fred a George-.

-Probablemente hay un montón de bromas sobre eso -agregó su hermana-.

A su lado Hermione estaba entusiasmada ya que su amigo había estado en Paris. -Espero que haya ido al Louvre mágico -le dijo a Ron-.

-Se quedó con una Veela -gruñó el adolescente-. ¿Y te preocupas por un supuesto museo?

La bruja se burló. -¿Aun en la luna por Fleur Delacour?

-¿Tocino? -gritó Molly levantando la espátula-.

Ron pidió más al igual que todos los hombros Weasley.

Esa fue la vista que Harry recibió al entrar. Su aparición causó al ruido para por un momento antes de reanudarse aún más alto. Fue saludado por todos a la vez y solo por la ayuda de Sirius logró sentarse en la mesa a su lado.

-¿Tuviste la suficiente hambre para decidir unírtenos? -le embromó su padrino. El adolescente solo le sonrió al mago.

-¿Jugo? -le ofreció Remus-.

Harry miró alrededor de la mesa, llenando su plato con fruta y tostadas. -Eso es jugo de calabaza pero prefiero jugo de naranja. ¡Oh! ¡Café! -el adolescente se acercó felizmente al brebaje caliente-.

-¿Tocino cariño? -le preguntó Molly-. También puedo hacerte algunos huevos.

-Um, no gracias Sra. Weasley. Estoy en una dieta estricta. La manteca y la grasa no son buenas. El Sanador de Apolline también me mando una Poción Nutricional -le dijo Harry-. Le pediré a Madame Pomfrey que me examine una vez vuelva al colegio.

-¿Viste a un Sanador? -frunció el ceño Molly-.

-Sí -le dijo Harry-. Apolline no les gustaba mi tamaño y Armand fue inflexible una vez me vio. Estaban en lo correcto. Tenía deficiencia de calcio y estaba bajo en hierro y vitaminas. Los Dursley hicieron un buen trabajo matándome de hambre -comentó el adolescente. Notó como todos hicieron una mueca. -¿Ya "los" encontraron?

-Dumbledore tuvo unas pocas palabras con ellos -habló Tonks. Luego le guiñó un ojo. -Él obtuvo su merecido también.

Harry sonrió. -Lo sé, Fleur me dijo que su madre dejó sus oídos zumbando.

-Fue toda una vista -soltó una risita Remus-. Te lo diré después -le dijo a Sirius-.

-Eso fue rudo de su parte -comentó Molly-.

-¿Realmente? -Harry se volvió hacia ella. Estudió a la bruja. Desde que se había encontrado con la siete veces madre en su camino al Expreso de Hogwarts Molly Weasley le había parecido gentil, cariñosa, maternal y atenta. No podía entender por qué había ignorado sus palabras la noche anterior y ahora era tan hostil hacia Apolline. Ambas eran madres y mujeres, ¿era tan malo que se hubiera sentido querido y cuidado durante el verano? Pero entonces ella también había estado mimando a sus hijos demasiado. Había estado constantemente desaprobando las elecciones de Bill el año pasado, desde su trabajo a su apariencia. También criticaba a los gemelos por cada paso que daban aunque fueran brillantes y creativos.

Pero ella parecía conjeturar cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca. Y a pesar de que había estado cansado la noche anterior la había oído gritándole a Sirius y las miradas que le estaba enviando esta mañana hablaban por si solas. Le dolía que lo prefiriera infeliz al igual que lo hacía que hablara tan mal de Sirius cuando el hombre hacía lo mejor que podía bajo las circunstancias.

-¿Realmente crees eso? ¿No estas al menos un poco enojada por como mis parientes me abandonaron? ¿De qué me usaran como su propio esclavo por años? -le preguntó a la bruja, sus ojos verdes la miraban tristemente-.

Molly se estremeció. -Yo… ¡No! ¡Harry no quise decir eso!

-Comeré en mi habitación -comentó Harry, recogiendo se plato y su café-.

El silencio era pesado en la cocina.

-No puedes mantener tu boca cerrada -le dijo Sirius a Molly-. Ya no tengo hambre -él también dejó la sala-.

-Bueno, eso fue incomodo -comentó Tonks-.

* * *

-¿Harry? -Sirius golpeó en el dormitorio que solía ser de su hermano-.

-Entra.

Encontró a su ahijado comiendo en la cama y juagando con su nueva lobo de mascota. -Te oí la noche anterior. Cuando estabas discutiendo con ella -el adolescente fijó sus ojos a los de él-. Gracias.

Sirius se sentó en el borde de la cama. -No necesitas agradecerme cervatillo.

Harry lo miró. -¿Te agradezco desde el fondo de mi generoso corazón y esto es lo que obtengo? -fingió fruncir el ceño-.

Sirius le revolvió el cabello. -El sarcasmo no va contigo.

Harry sonrió tímidamente. -¿Necesito práctica, no?

Sirius rió y pasaron la próxima hora embromándose.

* * *

Ron y Hermione vinieron cuando Sirius se fue y Harry estaba empezando a desempacar su baúl.

-¿Compañero? -el pelirrojo estaba dudoso pero lo supero cuando el adolescente de ojos verdes le dio una sonrisa-.

-Ron, Hermione, entren. Perdón por el desorden, estaba desempacando -les dijo Harry-. Si pueden encontrar un lugar para sentarse entonces háganlo.

La dupla intercambió una mirada y finalmente Ron se sentó en el piso mientras que Hermione lo hacía en una silla vacía.

-¿Por qué no nos escribiste? -le preguntó el hombre Weasley más joven-. Podríamos haber ido por ti -sonó herido-.

-O a mí -agregó Hermione-.

Harry les ofreció una sonrisa. -Lo sé. Nunca dudaría de que me quieren. Es solo que… en ese momento realmente no cruzó por mi mente. Estaba nervioso y cansado. Y ellos no habían aparecido. Pensé que algo les había sucedido y que por eso estaban retrasados.

Hermione estudió su forma. -Pensaste que te habían olvidado o que no les importabas -susurró-.

Harry se encogió de hombros. -Sabía que nunca les importé. ¿Es solo que nunca pensé que fueran tan crueles? No, lo hice, solo esperé no estar en lo correcto.

Sus amigos no tenían nada que agregar a eso. Parecían entender que no quería lastima y la situación realmente los superaba, ambos habían sido amados por sus padres y tenido un infancia feliz.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó realmente? Las cartas fueron muy vagas -le dijo Ron-.

-Y tardías -acusó Hermione-.

Harry hizo una mueca. -Lo sé, ya no lo haré.

-¿No lo harás? -preguntó la bruja-.

-Bueno, al menos creo que avisaré antes de hacerlo -replicó el adolescente-.

-Está bien, ¿ahora eso es una chaqueta de cuero? -dijo rápidamente Hermione-.

-Sin tocar -advirtió Harry-. ¿Ves esas bolsas a tu lado Ron? La azul es para ti y la naranja para Hermione -les dijo. Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron y Hermione dejó salir un grito de entusiasmo. Harry la había pedido a Fleur ayuda para comprarle un perfume a Hermione y una chaqueta parecida a la de él para Ron. El adolescente pelirrojo solo miró su regalo.

-Fleur me llevó a un shopping en el mundo Muggle para comprar los regalos. No son tan caros -agregó para tranquilizar a Ron-. Son más como regalos simbólicos. Para que no te preocupes.

Ambos sonrieron y le agradecieron.

-Ahora realmente, ¿cómo está el Louvre? -le preguntó Hermione a Harry-.

-¿Aun de pie? -ofreció Harry-.

Ron se rió estruendosamente mientras que Hermione empezó a retar a Harry por no hablar en serio.

-Vamos, Mione, soy un adolescente. Paso meses en Hogwarts y quieres que vaya a ver un museo voluntariamente -Harry estaba incrédulo-. Bueno, a no ser que cuentes al museo del Equipo Nacional Francés de Quidditch…

-Chicos -suspiró Hermione mientras los dos adolescentes varones intercambiaban una sonrisa-.

-Hermione -respondió Harry-.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -demandó la bruja-.

Harry le dio una sonrisa descarada. -Tienes una categoría propia.

* * *

Había una reunión de la Orden esa noche y a Harry se la había permitido participar, al menos de parte de ella. Todavía no tenía diecisiete y no era un miembro pero Dumbledore quería que tuviera una idea de lo que había pasado en el lugar cuando había estado perdido. Incluso Molly no podía argumentar contra ese pensamiento pero eso no la hizo parar de enviarle miradas a un Sirius Black muy presumido.

Así que Harry estaba sentado entre Moody y el Auror Shacklebolt, conversando con ellos sobre los Patronus hasta que la reunión comenzara.

Dumbledore también estaba presente, y hablaba un tono bajo con Minerva McGonagall; ambos le enviaban miradas de vez en cuando.

-¿Por qué estamos esperando? -les preguntó Harry a los dos Aurores-.

-Snape -gruñó el Auror mayor-.

Kingsley miró a Moody por un momento antes de enfocarse en Harry. -Tiene información para darnos así que lo esperamos. Es mejor no repetir las cosas.

Harry asintió.

-Entonces -le dijo Kingsley-. ¿Nos hemos conocido antes?

-Puedo decir que no -replicó el adolescente-. ¿Por qué?

-Tengo una sensación sobre ti, algo familiar… -el Auror se interrumpió-. Pude haberte visto en París -concluyó finalmente-.

-Podría ser posible -comentó Harry-. ¿Pero dónde?

-¿El mercado? ¿La calle? ¿Un club? -reflexionó Kingsley-. Es solo que me pareces familiar. Y no estoy hablando de las fotos de Harry Potter de antes de este verano.

-Bueno, estuve paseando un montón -le dijo Harry al hombre de piel oscura-. ¿Qué clubs visitaste en París?

-Fui a los del mundo Muggle -le dijo Kingsley-. Por lo que los nombres lo tengo muy entreverados.

El adolescente sonrió. -Bien, fui a _Le Baron_, _La Queen_ y _Les Bains_, por nombrar algunos.

Algo estimuló la memoria del Auror. -¿En compañía de una hermosas rubia?

-Fleur Delacour -sonrió Harry cuando mencionó el nombre de la bruja a la cual consideraba una preciosas hermana de corazón-.

Los ojos de Kingsley se ensancharon. sin dudas era el nombre de la bruja con la cual había pasado la noche. Otra cosa que lo golpeó fue la ironía de que mientras ellos habían corrido al rededor buscándolo Kingsley había sabido su localización todo el tiempo. Movió su cabeza. No tenía ningún uso pensar en eso. aunque no tendría ningun problema en volver a encontrarse con esa picara rubia. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier otra cosa Snape entro dando comienzo a la reunión de la Orden.

Harry fue introducido a los miembros presentes. Había oído el nombre de la mayoría de ellos, otros le eran completamente extraños. Dumbledore habló de como había surgido la Orden del Fénix y como se realizaba el reclutamiento usualmente.

-De cualquier manera todavía no tienes 17 por lo que no eres un miembro. Pero te mereces saber que a estado sucediendo desde el final del Torneo de los Tres Magos -le dijo Dumbledore. Harry solo pudo asentir mientras le decían que estaban buscando alianzas con los hombres lobos y los gigantes, que habían atacado hogares Miggles y mágicos, y que el Ministerio estaba en una constante negación. El anciano dudó al principio pero al final le dijo al joven sobre la campaña de difamación contra él del "Diario el Profeta". Al final Harry había aceptado con calma la situación. parecía que el único descanso que podría tener fue su limitado tiempo en Francia. No había estado por un día y ya estaba listo para irse nuevamente.

-Así que debo esperar miradas hostiles en vez de brazos abiertos -el adolescente bromeó sobre la futura situación-. Puedo sobrevivir.

-También debes saber que un Dementor fue visto cerca de tu antigua residencia -comentó Dumbledore-. Un Muggle fue besado y el Ministerio de Magia está en una difícil situación por eso. Fudge no sera el Ministro por mucho tiempo. es un echo que las elecciones se realizaran antes de Yule. Tu y todos tendremos que soportar esta situación hasta entonces.

Harry asintió otra vez. No tenía nada que ofrecer ya que no sabía nada de entresijos políticos y cosas similares.

-Básicamente el publico en general es inconsciente de la vuelta de Voldemort -resumió el adolescente-. Y yo soy loco y peligroso, otra vez. Oh, bueno. ¿Eso es todo?

Varios adultos estaban desconcertados por sus reacciones mientras que los otros estaban perplejos.

-Esa es una maravillosa manera de resumir las cosas -le dijo Dumbledore-. ¿Adivino que no era lo que esperabas?

-No -admitió Harry-. Armand me dijo que ciertos periódicos británicos estaban escribiendo cosas horribles pero nunca preste mucha atención. Y la prensa francesa estaba ocupada criticando a la británica, fue un lío.

-¿ Exactamente que hiciste en Francia todo este tiempo? -Elphias Doge le preguntó a Harry-.

El adolescente se encogió de hombros. -Lo crean o no en un principio fui llevado a un Sanador para hacerme un chequeo general y luego para contrarrestar algo del daño producido por mi larga desnutrición -varías personas hicieron una mueca a la conección con sus descarriados parientes-. Luego hice mi tarea -aquí Snape resopló e ignoró las miradas que le enviaron-. Fui de compras con tres brujas demasiado entusiastas -reflexionó Harry acompañado por un escalofrío que hizo a muchos hombres reír-. Y por supuesto hice turismo.

-Por supuesto -gruñó Moody-.

Tonks soltó una risita. -¿Cuántos lugares de interés viste Harry?

Harry se ruborizó. -¡Un montón!

-¡Oh, apuesto que si! -bromeó la metamorfomaga-.

El adolescente rodó los ojos. -Basta con los comentarios sugestivos.

-¡Todavía no he empezado! -hizo un mohín Tonks-.

-¿Harry? -interrumpió Molly-. ¿No anduviste envuelto en mala compañía , no?

El adolescente movió su cabeza. -Si lo hubiera hecho Apolline no me habría dejado salir -le dijo-.

-Nymphadora estaba hablando de tu amante Potter -dijo entonces Moody-.

-¡Es demasiado joven para tener un amante! -exclamó Molly-. Harry querido, ¿es algún enamoramiento que crees tener?

Harry la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Ella realmente pensaba que era tan indefenso o un gran idiota como para no conocer sus propios sentimiento?

En lugar de Harry fue Tonks quien le respondió a la bruja, muy indignada por sus palabras. -Harry realmente tiene un amante, un amante real, no uno de esos que te dan corazones rosas y peluches de conejitos. Y apuesto que él es un galán.

-¡Su amante es otro chico! -exclamó Molly-.

-Sí, bueno, esas cosas pasan -intervino Dumbledore tratando de parar la pelea antes de que explotara en sus caras-.

Pero Molly no se detuvo con eso, demandando que discutieran la ultima revelación sobre la vida de Harry, algo de lo que el adolescente no estaba contento y lo demostró entrecerrando sus ojos verdes.

-Encuentro difícil de pensar que mi vida amorosa es de importancia para alguno de ustedes o de importancia en la lucha contra Voldemort -casi siseó Harry a la bruja que lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en su persona menos favorita en la sala e incluía a Snape-.

Dicho Maestro de Pociones y espía resopló de acuerdo. -Realmente Molly, el chico tuvo una aventura de verano, no es el final del mundo.

-¡Con un chico! -volvió a exclamar Molly-.

-Hombre -corrigieron inconscientemente Harry, Tonks, Remus y Dumbledore mientras Moody gruñía de acuerdo-.

-¿Hombre? -se ahogó Sirius-.

Harry se sonrojó. -Um, ¿tenía algo así como el doble de mi edad?

Sirius quedó boquiabierto mientras Snape tosía.

-¡Esto es absurdo! -comentó Emeline Vance-. ¡El Niño-Que-Vivió no puede ser gay!

-Bueno, que mal para ti, yo soy solo Harry y tu no eres mi madre -replicó el adolescente con una mirada-.

La bruja se ruborizó pero un codazo a su lado de parte de Tonks la calló.

-Bueno, de vuelta a la reunión entonces... -interrumpió Dumbledore-.

-No puedo creer esto -murmuró Molly, interrumpiendo al director-.

Sirius gruñó. Unos pocos asientos a su lado Snape luchó por no rodar los ojos. Esta era por lejos la reunión más dramática a la que había asistido en la Orden y era suficientemente rara porque el mocoso Potter había permanecido mayormente tranquilo y respetuoso.

-¿Molly? -preguntó Dumbledore-. ¿Tienes algun problema?

-Sí, lo tengo. ¿Qué pasa con Ginny? ¿La pobre chica esta enamorada de ti Harry? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? -se quejó la bruja. A su lado Arthur hizo una mueca. no apreciaba hablar de temas familiares en público y esto era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que su joven hija estaba enamorada de Harry pero incluso él se daba cuenta de que no podía pedirle al adolescente que respondiera a sus sentimientos cual este no sentía lo mismo. desearía poder detener a su esposa de hablar de este tema para siempre y especialmente durante una reunión de la Orden.

Por su parte Harry solo miró boquiabierto a Molly Weasley. Probablemente no había dicho lo que pensó que dijo.

-¿Tal vez este tema debería ser discutido más tarde? -dijo McGonagall que había estado tranquila hasta el momento. Ella no aprobaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía un montón que decirle a Harry sobre su verano pero lo haría en otro momento, preferiblemente cuando estuvieran a solas. lo que estaba sucediendo ahora solo servía para agitar al adolescente y sabía bien que Harry tenía un temperamento explosivo. Hasta el momento lo había mantenido a raya pero Molly estaba siendo ridícula. ¡Si Harry le tuviera que prestar atención a todos los que estaban enamorados de él entonces saldría con la mayoría de Hogwarts!

-No, debe ser ahora. Él desaparecerá después -le dijo Molly-.

-Molly -le dijo Sirius en voz grave-. Ya te he advertido. Sigue así y nunca volverás a poner un pie dentro de esta casa otra vez.

La bruja lo miró. -¿Crees qué conoces mejor a Harry? Lo he tenido en mi propio hogar; mis hijos son sus amigos. Lo he conocido por más tiempo...

-¿Esto es nuevamente porque estoy en fuga? -demandó el mago-. Albus te lo explicó con palabras simples. No maté a mi mejor amigo o a nadie. No me importa lo que pienses, pero en mi casa me respetarás.

-Tal vez debería irme, después le puedo pedir a Sirius o a Remus para que me digan lo que pasó -sugirió Harry-.

-¿Ven? No responde -Molly apuntó al adolescente-.

-La manera más inteligente en le que he visto actuar a Potter -comentó Snape-. Y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que realmente puedo vivir sin oír sobre la vida amorosa de Potter.

-Creo que entre a un Universo Alternativo -murmuró Harry. Tonks y Remus le sonrieron por el comentario. Aun así el adolescente se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

Dumbledore observó al adolescente irse y suspiró. Las cosas lentamente se estaban saliendo de control y Harry lenta pero seguramente estaba empezando a resentirse con Molly y el viejo mago temía lo que esto podía significar en un futuro.

* * *

Los gemelos Weasley teclearon a Harry en el momento dio un paso fuera de la cocina. Antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo para reaccionar fue levantado por los codos y acarreado hacia la sala de estar donde estaban Hermione, Ron y Ginny tendidos en los sillones. Se quedo sin aliento cuando fue liberado y solo pudo parpadear a los ojos inquisitivos con que se encontró.

-¿Qué? -les preguntó-.

-Compañero, estuviste en una reunión de la Orden -le dijo Ron-. Queremos detalles.

-O puedes usar gestos... -sonrió Fred-.

-No nos importa -sonrió George-.

Harry rodó los ojos. -Eso no se pareció en nada a una reunión -replicó-.

-Sí, volviste a salir rápidamente -comentó Hermione-.

Harry se puso de rodillas ante la estufa apagada. -Eso tuvo que ver con lo que pasó este verano. Conocí a alguien -no se perdió las miradas maliciosas que le enviaron los gemelos, la chispa de curiosidad en los ojos de Hermione, la mirada interesada y un poco celosa de Ron y la mirada herida de Ginny. Y sinceramente no se la devolvió. Nunca le había dicho nada a la joven bruja, nunca le había dado alguna esperanza de algo romantico y estaba furioso por la manera en que había reaccionado la Sra. Weasley hace algunos minutos. Sabía de su abito de culparse por todo, los Dursley le habían enseñado a sentirse culpable, pero esto no era su culpa no importaba lo que dijera la madre de Ginny.

-¿Tal vez una de las amigas...

-...hermosas...

-...de cabello rubio...

-...largas piernas...

-...con grandes pechos...

-...de la señorita Delacour? -los gemelos finalizaron la oración entre ellos con precisión y mucho más fácil que cualquiera que hubiera practicado para hacerlo-.

Ahora Harry estaba en un dilema. Podía mentir y esperar hasta que sus amigos lo oyeran de Molly Weasley o algun otro miembro de la Orden. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de saber que pensaban sus amigos sobre la homosexualidad ya que antes nunca le había importado. Realmente no había una manera fácil de decirles y no iba a dejarlos acusarle de cobarde y mentiroso. El terror se propago en su estomago mientras trataba de sonar calmado.

-Conocí a alguien que muchos no aprueban, realmente no es de la importancia de ninguno de ellos. Es mayormente perjuicio y pensar pasado de moda -les dijo Harry-.

-¿Ella es mayor que tu? -adivinó Hermione-.

-Eso también -respondió Harry con una sonrisa. Se puso más tenso. -Lo otro es que ella no es un "ella" después de todo. Soy gay.

Silencio absoluto. Por un minuto Harry pensó que lo había pensado pero que nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. Pero la palidez en la cara de Ginny, la mirada horrificada y los ojos agrandados de Ron, y la cara de shock de Hermione le dijo que en efecto había hablado. Cambió la mirada hacia los gemelos pero ellos lo miraban inexpresivamente y ni por su vida podría entender si esto era una cosa buena o mala.

-Tu... Harry, ¿estas seguro? -finalmente chirrió Hermione-.

-No puedes ser un maricón Harry -dijo Ron después de ella-. Quiero decir querías invitar a Cho al baile de Yule del año pasado.

-Ron -dijo Hermione-. No está bromeando -luego se volvió hacia Harry-. Solo estas confundido. Alguien fue agradable contigo y te gusto. Apuesto que quería tomar ventaja de ti.

-S...sí -Ginny finalmente encontró su voz-. Hermione está en lo correcto. Solo te estaba engañando, probablemente quería la fama. Eres el Niño-Que-Vivió.

Harry se encogió con sus palabras.

-Solo estas confundido Harry ¿Solo estas experimentando, no? -trató nuevamente Hermione-.

-Dormimos en un dormitorio -dijo entonces Ron. Su cara estaba horrizada. -¡Compartimos duchas!

Harry trató de no mirarlos asombrado pero falló. Lentamente se estaba volviendo enojado pero mordió su labio y tragó. Estaban en shock. Necesitaban tiempo. Él se los concedería, se los debía. Pero primero se iría. O sino la creciente montaña de enojo en él explotaría.

-Me voy a la cama -les dijo Harry-. Hablaremos en la mañana.

O eso espero.

* * *

La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden huyeron de la sala tan pronto como la reunión terminó. Al final a pesar de que Harry se había ido la tensión corría demasiado alta como para que la reunión siguiera sin problemas. Un enfrentamiento entre Sirius Black y Molly Weasley era una posibilidad.

-Tu... -le siseó Sirius-. ¿Quédate lejos de Harry me escuchaste? ¡No puedo creer las cosas que le dijiste! No me importa tu hija y cualquier noción que tenga sobre estar enamorada de Harry. Mi ahijado no será coaccionado a estar en una vida sin amor o sea llenado de culpa que no le pertenece. Nunca trates de decirle a quien amar. No es tu lugar, nunca lo será. Y si sucede una cosa más te echaré Weasley.

-Molly, no -le dijo Arthur, sonando severo. Mientras que amaba a su esposa no estaba de acuerdo con la mitad de las cosas que le había dicho al adolescente. No le importaba si el adolescente prefería su propio sexo mientras fuera discreto. Y sabía que su joven hija tenía sentimientos por el mago de ojos verdes, pero otra vez no podía culpar a Harry por no devolver los sentimientos, era algo irracional hacerlo. Podía entender la confusión de su esposa. Ella no había esperado que las cosas cambiaran y tenía una imagen del futuro construida en su mente. Ahora ese futuro era imposible pero Harry tampoco tenía que sentirse culpable por eso.

Molly se volvió hacia su marido. -Pero nuestra pobre Ginny...

-Ginny encontrará a alguien que la ame. Nuestro Harry no puede. Nunca la miró de esa manera, la trataba como a Hermione o Ron, como a una hermana. No fuerces el asunto Molly. Ya te he dicho de que lado estoy -le dijo Arthur con dignidad-.

Por otro lado, Snape miraba el drama que se desplegaba con no una pequeña cantidad de diversión por la familia pelirroja. Era tan satisfactorio ver a alguien enfrentándose a la siete veces madre, incluso si este alguien tenía que ser Black. Aunque lo sucedido en la reunión era interesante.

Por ejemplo nunca hubiera imaginado que el ultimo de los Potter fuera homosexual y el chico nunca había dado ninguna indicación de eso. Pero de nuevo no tenía una manda de chicas enamoradas siguiéndolo, con la excepción de Ginny Weasley. Luego estaba el echo de sus parientes Muggles. Había estado con Albus cuando el viejo mago fue por ellos. Aun tenía problemas para reconciliar la imagen de abuelo que usualmente tenía Dumbledore con la del enfurecido y poderoso mago que había tenido cuando encontró a Petunia Dursley y su patética familia. Esa tardecita había abierto los ojos y cualquier creencia que había tenido de Potter, Harry Potter, siendo un moco inmaduro se había ido al demonio. El chico tenía serios problemas y ahora el Maestro de Pociones podía entender la desconfianza e indiferencia por la autoridad; ya que la mayor parte de la vida del chico los adultos habían ignorado su situación. También estaba enojado porque el chico de Lily había crecido con esas personas. Severus era de la opinión de que los Delacour la habían hecho algún bien. Y era obvio para cualquiera que mirara que el misterioso amante del chico lo había hecho más confiado y la había dado otro aire. Harry Potter había vuelto como un nuevo hombre y esto era para mejor. El mago malhumorado solo pudo preguntarse como se las arreglaría el adolescente. Era obvio que tenía un montón de oposición por parte de los Weasley.

Estudió a Dumbledore y notó que la usual luminosidad en sus ojos se había apagado. Y Severus sospecho que esto tenía que ver con Potter. A Albus no le gustaba el perjuicio y ahora se estaba sintiendo culpable por como había hecho crecer a Harry. Si Molly Weasley continuaba convirtiéndose en una molestia Sirius Black tendría que hacer cola para defender al adolescente.

-Tan divertido como esto puede ser -dijo entonces Snape-. Pomona esta esperando su pomada para quemaduras. Si se me permite debo que regresar a Hogwarts.

-Por supuesto mi chico -le dijo Dumbledore-. Pero asegúrate de descansar también.

-Por supuesto -Snape se contuvo de rodar sus ojos y dejó la cocina-.

-Iré a decirle buenas noches a Harry -dijo Sirius y dejó la habitación también-.

-¿Albus? -Molly se volvió hacia el director-. ¿No estas enojado con ellos, no?

-Molly, mi querida, los niños crecen, ¿quién soy yo para detener ese crecimiento? -replicó el hombre-. Ustedes dos descansen también.

* * *

**La mañana siguiente**

* * *

Sirius oyó el murmulló en la cocina antes de entrar. Remus estaba afuera y parecía estar escuchando lo que sucedía adentro. El hombre lobo lo sintió y se giró, subiendo un dedo hacia sus labios. Sirius frunció el ceño pero asintió. Hizo un gesto hacia la sala de estar y Remus lo siguió. Una vez dentro bloquearon la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Sirius a su amigo-.

-Aparentemente Harry le dijo a sus amigos que es gay -le dijo Remus-.

Sirius hizo una mueca. -Deduzco que no salio bien.

-Un eufemismo. Ginny lo tomó muy mal y ahora Molly está soltando tonterías para animarla; honestamente esa mujer solo hace las cosas peor, dándole falsas esperanzas a la pobre chica.

-¿Ron y Hermione?

Remus movió su cabeza en exasperación. -Esos dos... Bueno, Ron se ha quedado atascado en el echo de que Harry es gay, se parece mucho a como James lo tomo cuando tu lo dijiste -le dijo el mago a Sirius-. Solo a sido un día y si mi memoria esta bien, James fue un idiota durante una semana

Sirius sonrió cariñosamente y sonrió.

-Ahora Hermione, esta está tranquila -luego Remus dijo-. No tengo idea de que piensa del asunto. Pero te puedo decir que los gemelos no están molestos. Resulta que su amigo, creo que Lee Jordan, esta saliendo con un Ravenclaw. Ron lanzó un ataque por eso también.

-Bien entonces, mejor encontramas a Harry antes de que entre a la cocina -anunció Sirius. Salieron apurados de la habitación y se encontraron con el adolescente una vez niño estaba dejando su habitación. Estaba luciendo algo pálido y pensativo; hasta que capto la vista de ellos y cualquier molestia pareció abandonarlo. Los dos adultos le dijeron su plan de desayuno.

Harry les dio una mirada a sus caras y asintió. -¿Kreacher sabe cómo cocinar? -les preguntó-.

-Realmente no -le sonrió Sirius cuando escuchó al estómago del adolescente protestar-.

Harry se ruborizó. -Bueno, supongo que no importa mientras sea comida.

-Hay una panadería a la vuelta de la esquina -dijo entonces Remus-. ¿Croissants y jugo?

-¿Café? -pidió ilusionadamente Harry-.

-Café también -le sonrió Remus-.

-Esperaremos aquí -le dijo Sirius y ondeó la mano-.

-Bueno, entonces, yo invito -les dijo Harry-.

-Lo tengo -le aseguró Remus-. Al menos puedo hacer esto después de una tardecita tan dramática.

Harry le sacó la lengua a su ex profesor de DCAO y se fue.

Cuando Remus volvió ellos ya se habían acomodado en la vieja habitación de Regulus para comer. Harry tomó la cama mientras los dos adultos se sentaron cerca del escritorio.

-¡Esto es bueno! -comentó Harry lamiéndose un dedo-. ¿Así que la cocina es un no-no por hoy? ¿Aún no se han tranquilizado?

-Bueno, como dije con Sirius, a James le tomo una semana una vez este perro soltó las semillas -replicó Remus-.

-¿Eres gay? -le preguntó Harry a su padrino-.

Sirius asintió. -No es algo tan extraño.

-Yo soy bisexual -ofreció Remus, no sin que un rubor tocara sus mejillas-.

Harry parpadeó y luego sonrió. -Bien. Así que tu decías que papá fue un...

-Imbécil -dijo Remus por Sirius-. Lily gritó eso en la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry soltó una risita. -Bien, ¿entonces qué me sugieren?

-Responde las preguntas sinceramente. Con el tiempo el shock pasará -dijo Sirius con un encogimiento de sus hombros-.

-Y en cuanto a lo de Ginny...

-Lo sé Remus, no es mi culpa -Harry masticó un bocado-. Adivino que salvarla del Basilisco y Riddle le dio toda una nueva dimensión para adorar al héroe.

-Apesta ser tu -dijo Sirius pensativamente, pero con un destello en sus ojos-.

-Te odio -gruñó Harry-.

-Mientes -sonrió Sirius-.

-Entonces Harry -interrumpió Remus-. Ese amante tuyo, ¿cómo es?

Harry inmediatamente se animó. -Bueno, él era... es simplemente increíble.

-Habla -pidió Sirius-.

* * *

**29 de agosto**

* * *

Harry había estado manteniéndose fuera del camino de todos por un par de días. Aun le hablaba y saludaba a Arthur Weasley, los gemelos y Tonks, cuando ella aparecía, pero evitaba a Hermione y Ron, y por sobre todos a Ginny y Molly Weasley. Tomaba el almuerzo y la cena en la cocina cuando aparecían más miembros de la Orden que los usuales y no le pedían preguntas incomodas.

Un día sin embargo Ron y Hermione se encontraron con él.

-¿Podemos hablar? -le preguntó la joven bruja-.

-¿Biblioteca? -ofreció Harry. Ellos acordaron.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación Harry tomó asiento y esperó. Hermione se sentó cerca mientras que Ron mantuvo su distancia. De alguna manera el cuadro completo no hizo a Harry sentir mejor y no le dio mucha esperanza.

-¿Entonces que pasa? -les preguntó Harry-.

Hermione aclaró su garganta. -Um, yo...nosotros queremos hablar contigo -declaró. Ron dio un corto asentimiento.

-Bien -le dijo Harry-. Habla.

-Esto no es exactamente fácil -dijo la bruja. Tomo una profunda respiración. -¿Realmente eres gay? La Sra. Weasley y otros pocos miembros de la Orden nos dijeron que conociste a alguien...

-Eso se los dije también -la interrumpió Harry-. No te atasques, solo dime.

-¿Esta es una fase? -preguntó Ron-. ¡Quiero decir tiene que ser! ¡Te gustaba Cho! ¡Compartimos dormitorio!

Harry suspiró. -¡Oh, por la salud de Merlín! Soy gay. ¿está bien? Pero nunca jamas te he mirado, o a nadie más si hablamos de eso, ¡solo me gusta él! Y para ser honesto los pelirrojos no me producen nada excepto recordarme a mi madre. No voy a saltar sobre ti mientras duermes o cuando estés en la ducha o en cualquier otro lugar ya que estamos hablando.

Ron adquirió un color rojo pero se mantuvo callado.

-Solo que es raro -espetó Hermione-.

-¿Raro? -se hizo eco Harry-.

-Sí, no se como actuar contigo Harry y Ron tampoco lo hace.

Los ojos de Harry se achicaron. -¿Actuar? No tienen que hacer nada excepto estar aquí -ellos evitaron sus ojos-.

-No es fácil para nosotros -se defendió Ron-. No me siento como a tu alrededor.

-Solo necesitamos tiempo -le dijo Hermione-.

Harry estudió a sus dos amigos mientras ellos se retorcían bajo su mirada. Mirándolos ahora, le parecían niños. Recordó las palabras de Sirius de ser paciente y darles tiempo. Sin embargo parecía que ellos también necesitaban espacio. Por alguna razón eso dolió. Nada estaba yendo de la manera que quería y la produjo frustración al adolescente que no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

-Por supuesto -dijo Harry; su voz era fría. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. -Tómense todo el tiempo que -estrelló la puerta tras él-.

* * *

1° de setiembre: N°12 de Grimmauld Place

* * *

Harry miró a su baúl, su humor era oscuro. Ciel estaba en su brazo siendo acariciado por un ausente adolescente.

-¿Un knut por tus pensamientos? -preguntó Remus-.

Harry parapadeó. -¿No valen ni siquiera un galleon? -fingió ofenderse el adolescente. Esto ganó una pequeña sonrisa del mago de más edad.

Remus se delizó en la cama hacia su lado. -Pareces preocupado. Y se por Sirius que hablaste con Ron y Hermione.

Harry resopló. -Que charla fue esa... -como respuesta a la mirada inquisitiva de Remus dijo-. Me pidieron más tiempo. Pero la verdad es que ni siquiera me miran a los ojos. Y eso duele.

El hombre lobo puso una mano en el hombro del adolescente y lo apretó. -Había esperado que este no sería el caso pero supongo que estaba equivocado -miró directamente a los ojos verdes de Harry-. Creciste Harry. Esto está destinado a suceder en algún momento.

-¿Qué perder a mis amigos? -el adolescente estaba amargado-.

-Que gente que conoces eventualmente quede atrás -le dijo Remus-.

-No me gusta.

-Nunca dije que tenía que hacerlo. Solo trata de sacar el mayor provecho de esto.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. -Supongo que trataré de ser positivo pero no puedo prometer nada.

-Ahora vamos, debemos ir a la estación. ¿Empacaste?

-Sí y envié a Hedwing por adelantado.

-Bien, carga a Ciel yo tomaré tu baúl.

* * *

**Plataforma 9 3/4**

* * *

La plataforma estaba llena de estudiantes con sus padres y el ruido hizo a Ciel acurrucarse en sus brazos. Estaba siendo acompañado por varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix por su seguridad. Sirius se había colado, después de mucha persuasión, como Padfoot y estaba haciendo más lío que la mitad de la gente en la plataforma.

-Padfoot -advirtió Remus-. ¡Para de atraer atención indeseada!

El perro les dio el equivalente a un puchero. Harry movió la cabeza por la actitud de su padrino.

-¿Harry? -habló Remus-. Te ayudaré a cargar el baúl. ¿Quieres despedirte?

El adolescente movió la cabeza. -No lo necesito.

El hombre lobo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Harry estuvo a salvo en el tren sonrió por la vista de Remus reprendiendo a Padfoot con Tonks cerca de ellos. Esta fue un visión que tocó su corazón. Luego captó la vista del Weasley y sus mejores amigos e hizo una mueca. No sabía que pensar cuando los vio a todos reunidos conversando felizmente. Esto era como su primer año otra vez y le hizo sentirse solo.

Harry volvió su cara de la ventana y corrió las cortinas. No iba a estropear su humor aun más. Iba a volver a Hogwarts y eso era una buena cosa.

La mayor parte del viaje en el tren fue tranquila. Al final nadie lo molestó. Una chica rubia le preguntó si podía sentarse en el asiento vacío él asintió y eso fue todo. Ella no se lo comió con la mirada ni trato de tener una conversación, solo sacó su periódico y empezó a leer.

-¿Algo del carro queridos? -estaba gritando la bruja del carrito de bocadillos-.

Harry abrió la puerta del compartmiento y la llamó.

-¿Quieres algo? -le preguntó a la chica de cabello rubio-.

Ella enfocó sus ojos en él. -No estoy segura de tener hambre.

Harry sonrió. -Puedo entender eso -se volvió hacía la bruja y le pidió pasteles y media docena de ranas de chocolate, luego pagó y cerró la puerta-. Toma, podemos compartir.

La chica parpadeó. -Soy Luna Lovegood, pero puedes llamarme Lunática, como la mayoría de la gente.

-Harry Potter. Este año estoy loco como una cabra.

-Él no es loco -le dijo Luna-. Solo excéntrico.

Harry rió. -Recordaré eso. ¿Pastel de calabaza?

Ella puso su periódico a un lado y aceptó la comida.

-¿Qué estas leyendo? preguntó Harry-.

-El Quisquilloso, mi papi lo escribe -replicó Luna-.

Harry no había oido de ese periódico antes. -¿Puedo mirarlo?

-Por supuesto es bueno. Nunca los había intentado antes.

-¿Nunca?

-Usualmente mis cosas se pierden antes de llegar a Hogwarts y las tengo de vuelta en el verano.

Los ojos de Harry se achicaron cuando se dio cuenta que la chica estaba siendo robada. -¿De qué casa eres?

-Ravenclaw.

-No luces...

-¿Inteligente? -preguntó Luna-.

-Yo iba a decir como un ratón de biblioteca -sonrió Harry-. Si eres inteligente o no aun no puedo decirlo.

-Me caes bien Harry Potter.

-Llámame Harry.

-Lo haré. Entonces llámame Luna.

-Lo haré.

Y Harry arrecostó su espalda contra el asinto por el resto del viaje, leyendo la rara revista y hablando con la aun más rara chica.

* * *

**Aquí estoy de vuelta esta el dicho mejor tarde que nunca espero que les guste el primer capitulo de esta maravillosa historia. El próximo capitulo será el de la vuelta a Inglaterra de Rabastan. Dejen reviews.**


	2. Vuelta al Lado Oscuro

**Veo que les a gustado mucho el primer capitulo de esta historía así que aquí va otro espero que los disfruten. Gracias por los reviews.**

**Título en inglés:** A Winter´s Reprieve

**Título en español:** Un Respiro de Invierno

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** el verano ha terminado. Harry vuelve al colegio y Rabastan está con Voldemort. Secretos son descubiertos, máscaras caen y Harry ve las consecuencias de su romance de verano.

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange

**Autor:** enchanted nightingale

**Derechos: **los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco lo hace la historia.

* * *

**28 de agosto, Mansión Malfoy**

* * *

Rabastan pudo escuchar el cacareo terriblemente familiar que hizo que cada pelo en su cuerpo se parara y la necesidad de volverse en la dirección opuesta fuera demasiado tentadora. Su hermano mayor ubicó una mano en su hombro.

-Si tengo que ir allí hermano pequeño entonces tu también -siseó Rodolphus en su oído-.

-Es tu esposa.

-¡Exactamente! Ha sido más que suficiente tortura para mi. Necesito apoyo.

Rabastan se burló. -¿Puedo ofrecerte un abrazo? -recibió una suave palmada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza-.

-No te hagas el listo -le dijo Rodolphus e inmediatamente lo empujó al interior de la sala de té donde estaban reunidos su "querida" esposa, su hermana, su cuñado y su sobrino-.

Rabastan observó a sus primos y a su sobrino. No habían cambiado mucho, aunque Draco había crecido. El mago ausentemente notó que era más alto y mucho más pálido que su Harry. Entonces se dio cuanta de cuan peligrosos eran sus pensamientos y los empujó al fondo de su mente. Realmente este no era momento para tener a un mago de ojos verdes en sus pensamientos.

-¡Rodolphus! -exclamó la bruja insana y caminó hacía su esposo-.

Sus huesudos brazos se envolvieron alrededor del hermano de Rabastan, quien se quedo inmóvil, y en parte le devolvió el abrazo. -Bella -reconoció-.

Luego Bellatrix lo dejó ir y se enfocó en Rabastan. -Ni pienses en abrazarme -le siseó Rabastan y dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de ella-.

-¿El pobre bebé es muy tímido? -arrulló-.

Ella se encaminó hacia él y Rabastan sacó su varita. -Manten esas garras lejos -ella le producía escalofríos. Incluso antes de Azkaban no estaba exactamente sana. esa locura era lo que le hacía despreciarla. Y nunca entendería porque su familia permitió que su hermano se casara con ella y manchara su sangre con su locura. La familia Black tenía un conocido historial de inestabilidad mental. El único consuelo de Rabastan era que todavía no habían tenido hijos.

Bellatrix achicó sus ojos mirándolo. Rabastan trató de ignorarla. Tenía el abito de tratar de irritarlo. Pero esto se volvía contra ella. Cuando recién se había casado con su hermano aprovechaba para burlarse de él por ser muy reservado. Durante sus días con Voldemort encontró otras maneras para molestarlo, cuestionando su lógica su talento y su lealtad. El Señor Oscuro nunca le había prestado atención alguna a esto por lo cual Rabastan estaba agradecido. Y tampoco lo hizo el resto de los Mortífagos. La mayoría le temía a la bruja. Y los que no la ignoraban usualmente se dividían entre sentir lastima o desprecio por la mujer.

-Bella -advirtió Rodolphus-. Para eso o te haré parar -y el mago quería decir esto. No tenía problemas en hechizarla para que entendiera su punto. La lógica no funcionaba con ella.

-¿Te Rabastan? -ofreció Narcissa-.

-¿O algo más fuerte? -propuso Lucius-.

El mago tuvo que considerarlo. -Brandy estaría bien.

La dueña de casa llamó a un elfo doméstico. Rabastan se sentó en un sillón tan lejos posible como fuera de su cuñada.

-Tío -Draco vino hacia el lado de Rabastan-. ¿Cómo estaba París? No he estado allí en años.

-Estaba igual -replicó. Tomando un sorbo de su bebida se permitió caer en una cortes charla. Tenía que acostumbrarse si iba a volver a socializar en este circulo nuevamente.

* * *

**29 de agosto, Mansión Malfoy**

* * *

Rabastan se escondió entre la suave ropa de cama, volviéndose sobre su estomago. Subconcientemente sabía que el sol había salido hace rato y el desayuno ya había sido traído a su habitación por una de los elfos domésticos Malfoy. Pero ni el olor de fresco café fue suficiente para hacer al mago moverse de lugar en la cama. Simplemente permaneció acostado, con los ojos cerrados; tratando de recordar como se sentía no dormir solo durante la noche. Se sentía patético por tener esos pensamientos y su humor empeoró.

Ya estaba listo para volver a dormir cuando su hermano entró a la habitación.

-Levántate y brilla tan brillante como un hechizo _Lumos_ -dijo Rodolphus en voz alta-.

-Vete -gruñó Rabastan-.

-No puedo -replicó Rodolphus mientras inspeccionaba la bandeja. Agarró un croissant del plato y tomó un bocado. -Aun no tengo suficiente de la comida de los elfos domésticos. Azkaban me hizo apreciar las cosas simples de la vida. Una buena comida, un buen plato y un buen polvo.

Rabastan gruñó de miseria. -¿Vete?

-¿Ahora que tipo de hermano sería si no te diera un incentivo para salir de la cama?

Antes de que Rabastan pudiera reaccionar un bien ubicado hechizo punzante lo golpeó con toda la fuerza y salió de la cama antes de que este terminara. Con la varita en su mano le devolvió el hechizo a su hermano, pero Rodolphus irguió un escudo y le sonrió al mago de menor edad.

-Dormir hasta mediodía no es algo que tu harías hermano. A si que a menos que ahora te guste languidecer en la oscuridad como un Hufflepuff contrólate.

Rabastan hizo una mueca y frotó su brazo donde el hechizo había hecho contacto. -No me compares con esos cobardes.

Rodolphus abrió las cortinas y dejó entrar la luz, luego abrió las puertas del balcón para dejar entrar el aire fresco. -Come. Es imposible manejarte con el estomago vacío.

-Ya no tengo doce años.

-Pero no has madurado bien -respondió Rodolphus-.

Rabastan acordó con él porque tenía hambre. Su hermano mayor lo dejó solo por un momento contento con mirarlo como una cobra por atacar. Cuando Rabastan tuvo suficiente comida agarró el café. Apenas había tomado un sorbo cuando la tranquilidad fue rota.

-¿Quién fue? -demandó Rodolphus-.

Rabastan consideró hacerse el tonto pero su hermano lo conocía demasiado bien como para permitírselo.

-¿Fue la misma persona que dejó tu cama en aquel estado? -le preguntó Rodolphus-.

-Sí -replicó Rabastan-.

-Eso fue rápido. Pensé que tendría que torturarte al menos un poco -comentó su hermano. Rodolphus estaba pensativo. -¿Ella era buena?

-Si te es necesario saber, "él" fue increíble.

Una corta pausa y luego: -¿Eres gay? -preguntó Rodolphus-. ¿O fue una cosa de una vez?

-No tengo ninguna preferencia -replicó Rabastan-.

-Siento un "pero" viniendo -sonrió Rodolphus-. ¿Qué acto despreciable cometiste?

La mente de Rabastan registro la pregunta y tuvo problemas para responderla. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Dormir con Harry Potter o dormir con un menor?

-Aha, ciertamente te tomaste tu tiempo para responder -comentó alegremente Rodolphus-.

-Eres peor que un perro de casa tras sangre.

-Para de halagarme y contesta.

El hombre más joven suspiró. -Yo... él era menor.

Rodolphus parpadeó. -¿Es eso?

-Sí.

-Déjame ver si entendí, eres un convicto escapado de Azkaban como si fuera poco, que cometiste despreciables crímenes siendo Mortifago, incluyendo múltiples crímenes y frecuentes torturas, ¿y estas preocupado por haberte acostado con un menor? -explicó Rodolphus, se detuvo-. ¿Qué edad tenía exactamente? ¿No te gustan los niños, no?

-¡No! ¡Morgana, no! Solo él y no lucía como un menor en ese momento. Pensé que tenía diecisiete... pero resultó ser que no.

Rodolphus le indicó que siguiera.

-Tenía más de quince.

-¿Cuánto más?

-Un mes.

Rodolphus rió. -¡Eres una delicia mi querido hermanito!

-¿Piensas que esto es gracioso? -le preguntó Rabastan-.

-¡Oh sí! Esto es absolutamente precioso. ¡Creo que incluso podría arreglarmelas para hacer un "_Patronus_" en este momento!

Rabastan escondió su cara en las manos. Sabía que no iba a que olvidara esta conversación nunca.

* * *

**30 de agosto, Mansión Malfoy**

* * *

-Buenos días tío -saludo Draco a Rabastan cuando el segundo se unió a la familia para el desayuno esa mañana-.

-Sí, buen día querido hermano -habló Rodolphus-. ¿Nuestro sobrino no luce deslumbrante hoy?

Rabastan inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y dejó la sala de estar los Malfoy miraron fijamente la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso? -le preguntó Draco a Rodolphus, pero el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado riendo para contestar-.

-¿Rabastan estaba ruborizado? -preguntó Narcissa a nadie en particular-.

* * *

Rabastan entró a la oficina e inmediatamente ubicó a su hermano soltando risitas en un rincón. Lucius estaba trabajando en el escritorio y levantó la vista por la alteración. Rabastan tomó una mirada a la cara alegre de Rodolphus, se dio vuelta y salió.

* * *

Rodolphus captó la vista de su hermano en el pasillo y sonrió cuando Rabastan lo vio y se alejó rápidamente.

-Esto es muy divertido -se murmuró a si mismo Rodolphus-.

* * *

Rabastan estaba aliviado cuando a la hora de la cena su hermano no estaba en el comedor. Los tres Malfoy lo vieron y Rabastan sabía que lo estaban estudiando.

-Buenas tardes -los saludó-.

Estaba sentado cuando Lucius se aclaró la garganta. Rabastan suprimió un gruñido inapropiado y volvió su atención hacia el hombre rubio.

-¿Sí? -inquirió Rabastan-.

-¿En el nombre de Merlín qué está pasando entre tu hermano y tu el día de hoy? -demandó Lucius-.

-Es personal -replicó Rabastan-.

-¿Cuán personal? -preguntó Lucius-.

-A menos que hallas Hecho algo que no sabemos, no tenemos muchos secretos en esta familia -razonó Narcissa-.

-Y la tía Bella no está aquí -agregó Draco-.

-Realmente no voy a decir nada -les dijo Rabastan-.

Justo en ese momento Rodolphus entró a la habitación. -Me disculpo por mi tardanza; estaba terminando de escribir una carta. Entonces, hermano mio, ¿has robado alguna cuna recientemente?

Narcissa y Lucius miraron extrañamente a Rabastan mientras Draco contemplaba el significado del comentario de Rodolphus.

-¿Puedes parar eso? -Rabastan estaba enojado con su hermano mayor-.

-Solamente estaba burlándome de ti; tengo que gastar mi tiempo de alguna manera. Nuestro Lord aun no nos ha enviado en ninguna misión -explicó Rodolphus-. ¿Pero si te sientes tan mal por qué lo hiciste para empezar?

-Mi conciencia es mía -replicó Rabastan-. Realmente no te necesito haciendo las cosas peor.

-¿Por favor pueden explicarme que está sucediendo? -les preguntó Draco-.

-Tu tío aquí tuvo una aventura con un chico de tu edad -Rodolphus le informó felizmente al adolescente-.

Los tres Malfoy se quedaron inmóviles por la sorpresa.

-¿En algún punto no saliste con Imogene Geengrass? -le preguntó Narcissa a Rabastan-.

-Yo te recuerdo saliendo con Regulus Black por un corto tiempo -comentó Lucius-.

-Imogene era una sanguijuela y Regulus un buen amigo -replicó Rabastan-.

-¿Y el chico de mi edad? -preguntó Draco-.

-Bueno, el lucía mucho más alto con la ropa que usaba, el lugar estaba oscuro y ambos teníamos un par de tragos más de los debidos -les informó Rabastan-. ¿Ahora por favor podemos cambiar de tema?

-Por supuesto -le dijo Lucius pero sus ojos grises brillaban con maldad y engreimiento-. Y como difícilmente te veo como un pedófilo, ¿puedo imaginar qué el joven era especial?

Si solo supieras cuanto, pensó oscuramente Rabastan.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos Narcissa sonrió y dijo: -Entonces simplemente tenemos que conocerlo.

-Imposible -replicó Rabastan-.

-Por supuesto, los colegios empiezan el 1° de setiembre -bromeó Lucius, uniéndose a Rodolphus para embromarlo-.

-Ustedes dos son imposibles -acusó Rabastan-.

Lucius y Rodolphus le sonrieron y antes de que ellos supieran dos chorros de luz los golpearon haciendo aparecer furúnculos en sus pieles.

Narcissa y Draco rápidamente los esquivaron saliendo de la sala durante el tiempo que le llevara a Rabastan sacar su frustración con los otros dos infortunados magos.

-Esto es como una cena con Bella -suspiró Narcissa-. ¡Tilly! ¡Escuda la loza de porcelana o te despellejare!

Draco movió su cabeza por el comportamiento de los miembros de su familia. -Estoy llenodo vía Foo a la casa de Blaise.

Dos horas después Severus Snape fue llamado para que fuera a la Mansión Malfoy por Narcissa para que ayudara a los tres hombres errantes.

-No quiero saber -dijo Severus tan pronto como entró a la sala y vio el desastre-. ¿Ahora alguno de ustedes fue golpeado con la maldición _Cruciatus _o una maldición cortante?

Los tres hombres levantaron una mano.

El Maestro de Pociones suspiró y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

**1° de setiembre **

* * *

Rabastan sopló su café caliente mientras miraba a los Malfoy desayunar. Su sobrino estaba volviendo al colegio esa mañana y esa sería una persona menos de la que mantener a Bellatrix lejos.

Esto también significaba Harry volvería a ese castillo.

No pienses en él, el mago mentalmente reprendió a su mente errante.

-¿Está todo bien hermano? -preguntó Rodolphus-.

Rabastan asintió mientras fortalecía sus escudos de Oclumancia. Dudaba que su hermano lo intentaría pero quería estar seguro.

-Has estado más pensativo desde que volviste de Francia -observó Lucius sobre su copa de té-. Y tus hábitos son diferentes. Por ejemplo, no te recuerdo tomando café antes de este verano.

Rabastan se congeló en su asiento. ¿Él no era diferente, no?

-La gente cambia -comentó Rodolphus-. Te recuerdo con el pelo corto mi amigo. ¿No pensabas en teñírtelo con rayas negras y verdes?

Draco miró a su padre. -¡Estas bromeando!

-No -sonrió Narcissa-. Recuerdo ese momento.

Lucius suspiró. -Padre evitó ese desastre por el cual le estoy agradecido hasta el día de hoy.

-Es una lastima -comentó Rabastan-. Me gustaría haber visto fotos.

Lucius le lanzó una mirada.

-¿Dónde está Tía Bella? -preguntó Draco-.

-Se fue a la casa Riddle temprano en la mañana -replicó Rodolphus-.

-Por eso la tranquilidad -murmuró su hermano-.

-Sabes -habló Lucius-. Podrías dejar de contrariarla.

-Lucius me amigo, Bellatrix y yo tenemos una relación especial, nos odiamos completamente -dijo Rabastan con una sonrisa oscura en su cara-. No puedes pedirme que pase la oportunidad de molestarla. Nuestro Lord explícitamente nos ha prohibido usar las maldiciones imperdonables y otras maldiciones sobre el otro. Así que disfruto la pequeña suerte que tengo.

Rodolphus resopló. -¿Después de la última vez que empezaron a maldecirse y dos Mortífagos murieron y otro perdió un brazo? Veo porque lo hizo.

Rabastan se encogió de hombros. -Fue divertido mientras duró.

El silencio que siguió fue incómodo.

-Y dicen que mi familia tiene problemas -comentó Narcissa-. De cualquier modo, apúrate Draco. Necesitamos llegar temprano a la estación.

-¿Vienes padre? -preguntó el adolescente-.

-Por supuesto. ¿Tu baúl está listo? -preguntó Lucius-.

-Sí y Blaise pronto llegará por Floo.

-Lo sé -comentó Narcissa-. Su madre me escribió.

-No puedo esperar esta que empiece la temporada de Quidditch -comentó Draco-. Este año haré a Potter polvo -nadie notó a Rabastan congelarse y Draco estaba muy ocupado limpiando la esquina de su boca con una servilleta-. Puedo ser excusado.

-Por supuesto -le dijo Lucius. Una vez que su hijo estaba a una distancia que no podría escuchar comentó: -El día en que mi hijo venza a ese mocoso será el día que me agrade Dumbledore.

Rodolphus estaba sorprendido. -No deberías apoyar a tu hijo, tu sangre y carne y todo eso.

Lucius se burló. -Yo apoyo a mi familia pero también soy realista y un fanático del Quidditch y ex capitan del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Potter puede ser un dolor en nuestros traseros pero el chico volando es mejor. Aunque denegaré haberles dicho esto si mi hijo o alguien más me pregunta.

-¿Es tan bueno? -comentó el mayor de los hermanos Lestrange-.

-Lo sabrás solo cuando lo veas volar -replicó Lucius-.

Narcissa movió su cabeza cuando empezaron a discutir sobre deportes. -Si me disculpan debo ir a ver a mi hijo.

Rabastan la miró irse, los otros dos estaban absortos en su discusión. Tenía que hacer algo si el nombre de Harry seguía apareciendo en las conversaciones Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una fuerte quemazón en su antebrazo izquierdo. Una rápida mirada a Rodolphus y Lucius le confirmó la Llamada.

-Nuestras túnicas y máscaras están en antesala -les informó Lucius a los dos hombres-.

Rabastan lo siguió con un sentimiento de pesado horror. No había sido Llamado desde que se fuera a Francia. Aunque nadie sabía la identidad de su amante aun tenía miedo por lo que le sucedería.

Con un aire de hombre condenado Rabastan se preparó para la reunión con los otros Mortifagos.

-Mantente tranquilo -le recordó innecesariamente Rodolphus a su hermano-.

-Últimamente su humor varía de malo a peor -les dijo Lucius mientras se ponían las túnicas oscuras-.

-Afortunadamente ninguno de nosotros hizo nada para molestarlo -afirmó Rodolphus mientras ubicaba la máscara blanca hueso en su cara-.

Rabastan cerró los ojos y tomo una profunda y calmante respiración afirmando la máscara en su lugar. -Correcto.

* * *

**Bueno para mi este es una de los capítulos más divertidos de la historia y vemos un poco de como interactua la conocida familia oscura espero que les guste y dejen reviews.**


	3. Días en sus vidas

**Hola gracias por sus hermosos reviews estos dan animo de seguir escribiendo aquí otro capítulo de esta historia. Y a pesar de que esto es un MPREG no se apuren Harry todavía no está embarazado esto sucederá dentro de varios capítulos**

**Título en inglés:** A Winter´s Reprieve

**Título en español:** Un Respiro de Invierno

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** el verano ha terminado. Harry vuelve al colegio y Rabastan está con Voldemort. Secretos son descubiertos, máscaras caen y Harry ve las consecuencias de su romance de verano.

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange

**Autor:** enchanted nightingale

**Derechos: **los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco lo hace la historia.

* * *

** 1° de setiembre, Gran Comedor, Hogwarts**

* * *

La vuelta de Harry a Hogwarts no fue fácil. Aparte de la excéntrica Luna Lovegood, la mayoría de los estudiantes le evitaban. La mayoría del colegio le creyó loco y un mentiroso tan pronto como salió de su compartimiento. Solo Luna y Neville se le unieron en una carruaje, el resto de los Gryffindor se mantenían a una distancia segura lejos de él. Había esperado eso de ellos, después de como habían reaccionado cuando se habían enterado de que hablaba Parsel en segundo año. Lo que le dolía era el echo de que Hermione y Ron permanecieron en silencio frente a las acusaciones y no lo miraron.

Luna se le acercó y palmeó su hombro. -No pienses en eso -le dijo-.

-Trato -replicó Harry-.

-¿Qué está pasando exactamente? -preguntó Neville-.

-Los artículos en el "Profeta" -le dijo Harry-.

-¡No eso! La abuela dice que el "Profeta" escribe sinsentidos y que ningún mago decente debería creer en ese diario -dijo Neville-. Quise decir ¿por qué Ron y Hermione ni te miran?

-¡Ah! Eso -el adolescente de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros-. Tuvimos una discusión.

-¿Peor qué el año pasado cuando Ron estaba siendo un idiota? -preguntó el usualmente tímido Gryffindor-.

Harry soltó una risita. Neville parecía ser observador. -Sí, peor que eso.

Neville mordisqueó su labio inferior. -¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Harry tuvo que considerar la oferta. Desde que lo conocía Neville no había dicho nada contra él. Cuando Hermione lo cuestionaba, él nunca preguntaba. Cuando Ron estaba siendo un estúpido celoso, Neville era razonable. Recordaba como Neville le había echo frente antes de que él y los otros dos habían intentado ir tras el ladrón de la Piedra Filosofal. El chico era valiente, tenía corazón y coraje y parecía que Neville había crecido durante estas vacaciones de verano.

Y después de una mirada a la rubia rara a su lado Harry tenía el presentimiento de que Luna era digno de confianza y lealtad también.

-Les dije que era gay -habló Harry. Espero... pero nada pasó.

Luna bostezó. -Bien por ti.

Los ojos de Neville se agrandaron pero se volvió pensativo. -¿Quieres decir qué te gustan los chicos?

-No puedo ver que a Harry Potter le gusten los chicos -dijo entonces Luna-. ¿Tal vez alguien mayor? Un chico no haría nada por ti.

Harry le sonrió a la Ravenclaw. -Fue alguien mayor. Y no sabía que era Harry Potter. Escondí mi cicatriz y eso hizo maravillas en mi verano en Francia.

-¿Estuviste en Francia? -los ojos de Harry se agrandaron de asombro-. La abuela nunca deja a la familia viajar. ¿Cómo fue?

Y Harry gastó el resto del recorrido diciéndole pequeñas trivialidades sobre París y la familia con que se quedó.

En algun punto su curiosidad le hizo preguntar a Neville: -¿Por qué estas tan dispuesto a aceptar que... eso Neville?

El chico tímido se encogió de hombros. -Mi padre era bisexual. Lo vi en una foto con el profesor Lupin cuando tenía ocho, aunquepor supuesto entonces no sabía quien era Lupin -Neville se ruborizó-. Lo siento estoy divagando.

-No tienes porque disculparte -le aseguró Harry-.

-Sí, bueno. Ya sabes. La abuela me grabó que no tenía que ser un estúpido con ese tema. Resulta que su hermano una vez salió con el hermano de Dumbledore.

Harry parpadeó. -Pequeño mundo.

Neville asintió.

Cuando llego el momento del la ceremonia de Selección y la fiesta de bienvenida llegó, Neville se sentó al lado de Harry, aparte del resto de los Gryffindor, los dos chicos aún discutían sus vacaciones de verano. Así que no vieron la sonrisa en la cara de Dumbledore y las miradas que les arrojaron Hermione y Ron.

* * *

Ciel estaba en la cama cuando Harry entró a su dormitorio. Neville había visto al cachorro de lobo en el recorrido del carruaje pero después un elfo doméstico había venido y se había llevado el animal. Los otros chicos, Ron, Dean y Seamus se quedaron mirando fijamente al animal de pelaje negro.

Dean ni parpadeó. -Eso es...

-... un lobo? -exclamó Seamus con una voz mucho más alta que la de su amigo-.

Harry se encogió de hombros. -Su nombre es Ciel. Y sí, es un lobo.

Los chicos empezaron a murmurar y protestar entre ellos mismos, poniéndose de espaldas a Harry. Dicho adolescente rodó sus ojos y los ignoró. Hasta aquí parecía que el "Profeta" estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Así que Harry los ignoró, pretendiendo que no le dolía. Y Ciel estaba allí, ofreciendo se confort libremente.

* * *

**3 de Setiembre, Pociones**

* * *

Neville estaba temblando mientras se acercaban al salón. El primer día había sido agotador para él. Mientras que solo había tenido Encantamientos, Historia y Transfiguración todas las miradas hostiles de la mayoría del colegio la daban dolor de cabeza. Neville era el único que no le guardaba rencor, aparte de los gemelos Weasley y Luna, a quién solo veía en el Gran Salón entre comidas. Estaba pensando en enviarle un carta con Hedwing para arreglar que en un día se reunieran.

-Bueno sino son Potter y Longbottom -arrastró las palabras Draco Malfoy desde su lugar cerca de la puerta del laboratorio-.

Harry tuvo una repentina necesidad de correr y esconderse, no por vergüenza, sino porque estaba demasiado cansado y no estaba de buen humor para cualquier comentario que los Slytherin quisieran arrojarles y había notado de Neville lucía ansioso. Harry sabía que no tenía ni debía esperar la ayuda de los Gryffindor, de repente una idea imposiblemente valiente o estúpida que por pura suerte se volvería inteligente como pensó después, llegó a él. Después de todo Gryffindor había sido solo una idea tardía para el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Con una lentamente floreciente mirada en su cara Harry clavó su mirada verde en el heredero Malfoy. -Buen día para ti también Malfoy. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti el día de hoy? -Harry arrastró las palabras de la manera en que Rabastan usualmente lo hacía cuando salían a comer y los extraños los miraban. El hombre de cabello oscuro le había dicho que podía ir más lejos siendo cortes. En este momento pareció resultar ya que Draco Malfoy, todos los Slytherin y los Gryffindor lo miraron boquiabiertos.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué estas haciendo? -demandó Dean-.

-¿Por qué estas hablando con él? -elevó la voz entonces Ron-.

Ojos verdes miraron entrecerradamente a su mejor amigo. ¿O ahora era su ex mejor amigo? -¿Me estas hablando de nuevo? Realmente me siento honrado.

Neville contempló como una lado de la personalidad de Harry era revelado lado que se había enterado que el Niño-Que-Vivió tenía el ultimo par de días. Posiblemente Harry se estaba arriesgando aún más revelando este lado oscuro y serio de su personalidad. Luna había sido de la opinión de que era el momento. Neville aún estaba reluctante en cuanto a este pensamiento. A pesar que apoyaba completamente a Harry no estaba seguro de lo que su amigo esperaba realizar. Aún así se paró al lado de Harry y este estaba aliviado y orgulloso de él.

Por otro lado los Slytherin simplemente sonrieron cuando los dos Gryffindor se sonrojaron de vergüenza y enojo. En si el drama era muy entretenido.

Hermione también estaba mirando duramente a Harry y Malfoy estaba riéndose entre dientes.

-Aún hay esperanza para ti Potter -arrastró la voz el rubio-.

-Paren, Snape esta viniendo -dijo entonces Blaise Zabini-.

Harry asintió y empujó a Neville tras él.

El pasillo estaba tranquilo en el momento en que Severus Snape llegó esa mañana y eso hizo sospechar al profesor. Abrió la puerta y permitió que todos entraran mirando las caras tranquilas. Notó que los Gryffindor incluyendo a Granger y Weasley estaba evitando a Potter, mientras que Longbottom estaba aún con el chico maravilla. Parecía que la noticia del amante de Potter no había sentado bien en los otros dos tercios de trío de Gryffindor. Si había una cosa que no le gustaba era la hipocresía y los traidores, lo cual era irónico viendo su vida.

-Malfoy emparejate con Longbottom, Zabini tu con Potter. Las instrucciones están en la pizarra, empiecen.

Esta fue la primera vez que la poción de Neville no explotó y la primera vez que Harry no fue saboteado por los Slytherin.

* * *

**Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras**

* * *

En el pasillo cercano al salón DCAO Neville le estaba diciendo como Malfoy lo había asustado para que siguiera sus ordenes.

-No la hice explotar -el adolescente tímido aún seguía aturdido-.

Harry estaba riendo. -Suena como un disco rallado.

-¿Qué es un isco? -preguntó Neville-.

-Disco -le corrigió ausentemente Harry-. Y es una cosa Muggle, te lo explicaré en otro momento...

-¡Potter! ¡Espera!

Neville se congeló. -Es Malfoy otra vez -gimió-.

Harry palmeó el hombro de Neville y se dio vuelta para esperar al Slytherin rubio y a su grupo arribar.

-Malfoy -asintió secamente Harry y esperó-.

-¿Qué infiernos esta sucediendo este año? -preguntó Draco-.

-Realmente nada, ¿por qué? ¿Estas preocupado por mi salud?

El Slytherin se burló. -Difícilmente -miró a su alrededor-. Escucha, en DCAO, mantén tu boca cerrada. No importa lo que diga el Sapo.

-¿Esa mujer Umbridge? -preguntó Harry-.

-No estuviste aquí en el verano -dijo entonces Neville. Harry y los Slytherin se volvieron a mirarlo. El adolescente se sonrojó de un color rojo brillante por toda la atención pero continuó con lo que quería decir. -Ella trabaja para el Ministro y esta contra los mestizo, sean magos o criaturas. La abuela dice que no esta del todo cuerda por como actua y todo eso. También puede ser muy maliciosa. EL tío Tabbolt dice que ella fue la que le dijo a los diarios que te difamaran.

-¿Tabbolt el miembro del Wizengamot? -cuestionó Pansy Parkinson-.

Neville asintió.

-Él esta en lo correcto -dijo entonces Draco-. ¿Y Potter qué quiso decir Longbottom con que no estuviste aquí?

Harry movió su cabeza. Apreciaba la advertencia. Pero como había sido discutido en la mesa de la Orden, Harry tenía que contenerse el suficiente tiempo hasta que Fudge perdiera el poder del Ministerio, y entonces el Sapo se iría. -No puedo decirlo. Aunque gracias por el dato. Mejor entremos -le dijo al grupo-.

Los Slytherin asintieron.

La lección de DCAO que siguió fue la peor clase a la que Harry había asistido en Hogwarts. Hubo muchas veces en las que quiso hablar pero se mantuvo bajo control, al contrario de los otros Gryffindor. Una vez la clase había terminado Draco Malfoy encontró sus ojos y asintió aprobadoramente.

-Eso fue raro -dijo una vez la clase terminó y después de notar la mirada que Malfoy le dio a Harry-.

-Esto fue incluso para mis estándares -acordó el adolescente de ojos verdes-.

* * *

**8 de setiembre, terrenos de Hogwarts**

* * *

Harry estaba sintiéndose libre fuera de las paredes del castillo un pensamiento que nunca creyó posible. Consideraba a Hogwarts su casa ero ahora ese Sapo la había arruinado. La mantra que se mantenía repitiendo bajo su respiración era: "Ignórala. No la hechices. No hagas ningún comentario inteligente. No la compares con Trevor". Pero aquí fuera era verdaderamente libre. No importaba que el Bosque Prohibido fuera peligroso.

Y el no podría haberlo hecho sin la Ravenclaw rubia a su lado.

Luna palmeó al pequeño Thestral que trotó hacia ella, tentado por la carne que sostenía entre sus dedos.

Harry se paró unos pocos pasos tras ella, sintiéndose extraño al estar tan cerca de esas únicas criaturas.

-... estas siendo irrazonable -le dijo Luna-. Neville los palmeó.

-Y rápidamente se desmayó -contestó Harry-. Estaba muerto de miedo de ellos. Yo no, solo me inquietan -admitió-.

Luna se encogió de hombros. -Solo espero que los Nurggles no se enojen.

Harry parpadeó. -Bien... -murmuró e ingnoró eso. Tenía mucha experiencia con los comentarios de Dumbledore así que los comentarios de Luna fueron una brisa.

El Niño-Que-Vivió miró el castillo a la distancia y suspiró. Y el mes no había terminado aún, pensó sobriamente.

* * *

**10 de setiembre, Torre de Gryffindor**

* * *

Harry se acurrucó en su cama, con un largo pedazo de pergamino secándose enfrente de él. Había terminado de escribirle a Apolline, Armand y las chicas. Esta era una carta general con varios párrafos dedicados a cada miembro de la familia que tenía su afecto. Era de casi 30 cm. de largo, ciertamente más larga que cualquier ensayo que se hubiera preocupado por escribir.

Neville no le había dicho nada cuando lo vio haciendo esto, solamente salió para darle privacidad. Y Harry necesitaba esta. Tenía un montón que contar y no el suficiente pergamino. Sabía que Apolline estaba esperando su carta y quería preguntarles como le estaba yendo a Gabrielle y si el embarazo estaba progresando bien o si Fleur había conseguido trabajo en Gran Bretaña. Cuando la había terminado se sentía raro, casi como si estuviera nostálgico. Este era un pensamiento divertido. Nunca había sentido eso a no ser en el verano en Privet Drive y esperaba la apertura de Hogwarts. Harry realmente se dio cuanta que extrañaba a la familia y escribiéndoles le ayudaba pero era suficiente. Había sido feliz durante este verano y ahora no tenía a ninguno de ellos, ni a los Delacour ni a Rabastan.

-Esto apesta -murmuró Harry-.

* * *

**12 de setiembre, Gran Salón**

* * *

Hedwing estaba enfrente de Harry, mordisqueando un pedazo de tocino de sus dedos mientras Harry ausentemente respondía una carta de Remus, cuando un búho de color crema llegó y aterrizó al lado de Hedwing.

-¿Circe? -exclamó el Gryffindor-.

Dicho búho ululó, le dio un pellizco, luego se volvió hacia Hedwing y los dos empezaron a parlotear. Harry tuvo que forcejear para tomar la carta de Circe y cuando lo hizo sonrió. Su carta aún no podía haber llegado a los Delacour pero Fleur le había escrito. Luego Harry tuvo una sorpresa aún mayor cuando vio una segunda carta con una letra muy familiar.

-No puede ser -jadeó Harry y se apresuró a leerla-.

Neville miró su reacción con interes. -¿Algo bueno? -preguntó-.

Harry pareció asustado como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que seguía allí. -¿Esto? Sí, son noticias geniales.

Miró a la carta de Rabastan y mientras garabateaba se respuesta no pudo esperar a que el mes pasara y fuera programada la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

-¿Harry? -preguntó Neville-.

-Te lo diré después -prometió Harry-.

La sonrisa no dejó su cara por días.

* * *

**23 de setiembre, Mansión Malfoy**

* * *

Rabastan se retorcía y daba vueltas en el colchón suave, las sabanas enredadas alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo.

_Sus ojos verdes estaban cerrados y no podía ver que le producía esto a él, pero su cara era igual de expresiva._

_El aire cálido y sus cuerpos aun mas cálidos, incluso calientes, era simplemente demasiado después de su más reciente ronda de sexo._

_-No puedo... -jadeó Harry-._

_-Hush, por supuesto que puedes -croó-._

_El adolescente movió su cabeza. -Oh, Rabastan, no puedo respirar. Estoy tan cerca, tan cerca pero no puedo._

_-Ya casi estamos, encontraras tu alivio -le prometió, sabiendo que su amante estaba adolorido porque su orgasmo estaba muy cerca y aún así era retenido-._

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor -se mantuvo rogando el adolescente pero Rabastan estaba disfrutando esto demasiado. Su pequeño Harry le había pedido juguetes sexuales. Así que un simple hechizo que funcionaba como un anillo evitaba a Harry correrse sin importar excitado su cuerpo estuviera. Él sabía que le dolía, pero su naturaleza oscura disfrutaba esto._

_-Rabastan -suplicó Harry-._

_Ahora esas orbes verdes estaban mirando fijamente su oscura mirada y con solo eso Rabastan perdió la batalla._

_El anillo se desvaneció y el dulce grito de relax de Harry sonó a su alrededor, y ese suave calor se apretó a su alrededor, haciéndolo jadear._

_-¡Harry!_

-¡Harry! -exclamó Rabastan y se sentó en su cama-.

Le tomó unos minutos controlar su respiración. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente tranquilo notó la humedad de sus sabanas. Con cara de desprecio convocó su varita y un par de hechizos de limpieza después cayó en el colchón limpio.

Esta era la tercera vez en fila que desde que había recibido la respuesta de Harry no había dormido sin tener al menos un sueño sobre el joven mago. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Se volvió sobre su lado y cerró los ojos.

-Unos pocos días más -murmuró-.

* * *

**25 de setiembre, Hogwarts**

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, sus ojos estaban rojos por la falta de sueño. Neville notó su estado y movió la cabeza.

-¿Otra vez? -preguntó el tímido adolescente-.

Harry dejó salir un sonido raro.

Neville suspiró. -Sabes que Madam Pomfrey puede darte una poción, ella lo hizo por mi el año pasado después de las lecciones de Moody.

-Pensaré sobre eso -prometió Harry. No estaba ni cerca de visitar la bruja y por mucho que confiara en Neville no iba a decirle al otro Gryffindor que el origen de sus sueños era el mismo y que ellos estaban muy lejos de ser pesadillas. Mencionar la frase "sueño húmedo" alrededor de Neville parecía como un tema tabú. tal vez Luna sería la única en oír sobre esto, o ella ya lo sabía; esa chica era rara a su manera. Harry ya no la pensaba como la forma femenina de Dumbledore, no; Luna era Luna, con su propio mundo, sus propias leyes y su propio libro de conducta. Consideró escribirle a Fleur pero uno nunca sabía con Umbridge alrededor del colegio. Y Hedwing ya había sido interceptada una vez, y sido muy herida, así que supuso que eso sería todo, Luna escucharía todos los detalles embarazosos.

-Hazlo -le dijo seriamente Neville y luego se enfocó en su propio desayuno-.

Harry apuñaló un pedazo de fruta de su plato con la intención de comerlo cuando Hermione cayó en asiento enfrente de él. Harry se detuvo por un momento.

-Buen día -los saludó Hermione-.

Harry y Neville compartieron una mirada antes de murmurarle un "buen día".

-Necesito hablar contigo -dijo otra vez Hermione-. Necesito hablarle a Harry -aclaró entonces cuando Neville la miró-.

El chico tímido estaba por alejarse un poco cuando Harry le dio una mirada y luego se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Neville se queda -replicó el adolescente de ojos verdes-.

-Harry... -hizo hincapié Hermione pero Harry no cedió. Estaba a la defensiva y Neville era su torre.

-¿Es sobre el amante de Harry? -preguntó entonces Neville-.

Hermione jadeó. -¿Sabes?

-Eso no es una cosa tan mala -le dijo Neville-. No se porque tu y Ron están siendo tan estúpidos.

Hermione abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió. Y en la mente de Harry Neville fue promovido a rey.

-Mira -dijo entonces Harry y antes de que Hermione tuviera la chance de empezar una conferencia-. Si realmente quieres hablar conmigo entonces bien, hablaremos. Este no es un sucio secreto que no mencionaremos otra vez. Y no creo que esto desaparecerá o pasará. Esto es quien soy Hermione, no una tendencia que sigo -dejó la mesa después de eso, no queriendo verla más.

Neville movió su cabeza en la dirección de la bruja más inteligente y también se fue.

Hubo muchos estudiantes que notaron la escena y pronto nuevos rumores que involucraban la ruptura del Trío de Oro se difundieron a través del castillo. Como era usual ninguno de ellos era correcto y Harry los ignoró.

Los días siguientes los Slytherin fueron especialmente duros con Ron y Hermione mientras que Pociones rápidamente se convirtió en una clase en la cual Harry y Neville tenían algún tipo de inmunidad por parte de la Casa de las Serpientes. Muchos maestros habían notado el cambio en la marea pero ninguno dijo nada, ni Snape, quien se comportaba como siempre pero ahora Hermione y Ron probaban el especial veneno en sus veneno el cual ya no era "privilegio" exclusivo de Harry y Neville.

Harry era especialmente tranquilo durante las clases de Umbridge, nunca dándole una chance a la bruja de buso rosado para perseguirlo no importa cuan duro tratase. Aunque Harry había visto a varios Gryffindor ganarse detenciones con ella, especialmente los gemelos Weasley, quienes se volvían cada vez más fuertes después de cada detención con ella, e inventaban más ideas de bromas.

Harry también se reunió con Luna Lovegood un numero de veces, usualmente cuando la chica iba a explorar y descubrir las muchas criaturas imaginarias que ella decía vivían en los terrenos de Hogwarts. La chica era un alivio real con sus historias imaginarias sobre criaturas y teorías conspiratorias. También hablaba sobre su padre, Xenophilius Lovegood, quien por sus palabras parecía ser un gran hombre, aunque un poco... loco. Pero bueno la mayoría de magos y brujas tenían una saludable dosis de locura.

* * *

**Disculpen**** por la tardanza y creo que va a ser aun peor a partir de ahora porque el 7 de este mes empiezas las clases así que espero que sean pacientes. **


	4. Salida a Hogsmeade

**Hey aquí estoy con otro capitulo espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews**

**Título en inglés:** A Winter´s Reprieve

**Título en español:** Un Respiro de Invierno

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** el verano ha terminado. Harry vuelve al colegio y Rabastan está con Voldemort. Secretos son descubiertos, máscaras caen y Harry ve las consecuencias de su romance de verano.

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange

**Autor:** enchanted nightingale

**Derechos: **los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco lo hace la historia.

* * *

Harry midió la altura de Ciel y encontró que el lobo había vuelto a crecer. Ya no era pequeño y torpe como cuando era un cachorro. El apetito de Ciel también había aumentado y a menudo el dúo bajaba furtivamente a las cocinas después del toque de queda por bocadillos. Algunas veces se colaban con Neville. El tímido Gryffindor era una gran compañía y Harry se preguntaba como nunca antes había notado eso en Neville. Los dos se encontraron rápidamente convirtiéndose en amigos. El heredero Longbottom era diferente de Hermione y Ron. El no juzgaba ni hacía suposiciones de Harry. Tampoco insistía en pedirle información a Harry.

-Si quieres decirme algo lo harás -le había dicho Neville-.

Fue durante una de esas charlas que Neville le dijo a Harry sobre sus padres fueron torturados hasta la locura por los Lestrange y Harry solo asintió. El sabía lo que había sucedido porque el director ya se lo había dicho pero ahora Harry se sentía mejor ya que Neville confiaba lo suficiente en el como para abrirse.

El una vez tímido chico también se había convertido en el compañero de crimen de Harry ya que frecuentemente se escabullían bajo la nariz de Umbridge. La mayoría de los retratos se hacían los ciegos a su presencia. Algunas veces al dúo se crusaba con los Slytherin, en particular Malfoy y Zabini merodeaban por los salones después de hora. Al final los chicos crearon una tregua paras las noches en que se encontraban el cual era nulo una vez amanecía pero incluso entonces Harry no recibía muchos problemas de las serpientes ese año.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos y miró alrededor de la sala común.

Los gemelos como era usual le hacían bromas a Ron y le ofrecían a Harry palabras amigables o divertidos insultos, una cosa normal para ellos. Y luego estaba Ginny. La joven bruja o bien evitaba a Harry como si tuviera Viruela de Dragón o lo estudiaba desde el otro extremo de la sala. Esto hizo a Harry sentir raramente molesto. El resto de la población del colegio se había dado cuenta de que Harry y sus amigos ya no eran amigos y la perra del ministerio parecía feliz con esa información.

Sin embargo Harry ignoraba los susurros y las miradas. En DCAO mantenía la boca cerrada y cumplía con cualquier cosa que Umbridge dijera; había aprendido a desconectarse de su clase casi inmediatamente.

Eso fue como setiembre y la mayor parte de octubre pasó para Harry.

Ciel golpeó la palma de la mano del mago de ojos verdes, ganando su atención.

-¿Hambre otra vez? -soltó una risita Harry-.

El lobo dejo salir un pequeño gemido.

-Vamos entonces -murmuró el mago-.

Bajo cuidadosamente a las cocinas Los elfos domésticos estaban ansiosos por servirles. Dobby en particular rebotaba al rededor de la cocina preparando el filete de Ciel.

Harry movió su cabeza. -Dobby, de cualquier manera en que lo hagas estoy seguro de que lo amará -le aseguró el adolescente al elfo doméstico para calmarlo un poco. El adolescente tomó una tira de carne y alimentó al lobo como si fuera un cachorro.

-Su lobo es muy bueno, Harry Potter -Dobby arrulló al animal-.

-Él es -acordó el mago mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje. Ciel era un maravilloso soporte para él ahora que la mayoría del colegio pensaba que estaba loco y era peligroso. Era el mejor regalo que le habían dado y eso hizo al adolescente apreciar al que se la había dado aun más.

El unico pensamiento que podía alegrar a Harry era que le fin de semana de Hogsmeade era mañana y podría ver a Rabastan.

-Entonces Dobby, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-¡Harry Potter señor puede pedirle a Dobby cualquier cosa! -el elfo doméstico rebotaba de placer-.

-¿Cómo te sentirías siendo niñera de Ciel por un par de horas?

* * *

**Dormitorios de Gryffindor, sábado**

* * *

Neville se mantuvo tirándole miradas preocupadas a Harry. El otro Gryffindor parecía increíblemente mareado por su fin de semana a Hogsmeade. Le había dicho a Neville y Luna que tenía una cita. El heredero Longbottom estaba preocupado por la cantidad de afecto que le tenía el mago de ojos verdes al hombre misterioso. Si un tipo tenía el poder de hacer a Harry tan feliz eso quería decir que también podía hecer a Harry miserable y Neville odiaba que alguien tuviera tanto poder sobre su nuevo amigo. Porque aparentemente esa era la dirección que las cosas estaban yendo. El tímido mago estaba feliz de tener finalmente un amigo. Y estaba seguro de que ese era el caso ya que Harry no parecía compararlo con Ron, Hermione o alguien más.

-¿Neville? -llamó Harry. Finalmente se había vestido. Vestía jeans negros con una linda camiseta verde y una campera negra sobre esta. Su cabellos estaba relativamente domado y en su mano sostenía una bufanda.

-Wow, te arreglaste -bromeó Neville-.

Harry se ruborizó. -Sí, bueno, trata de decirle "no" a una Veela.

-Te dejaré a ti tratar de completar hazañas imposibles -dijo Neville-. Voy a encontrarme con Luna en la entrada de la villa. Necesitamos abastecernos de dulces. ¿Quieres tomar una cerveza de mantequilla con nosotros?

El mago de ojos verdes mordió su labio. -Bueno, ¿que tal durante un almuerzo tardío?

Neville asintió. -Bien. Ten cuidado. Y si llegas tarde...

-No lo haré. Almorzaré contigo y Luna en "Las Tres Escobas" -prometió Harry-. Bien, ¡deséame suerte!

-¡Diviértete! -le dijo Neville-.

Harry sonrió y atravesó corriendo la puerta.

* * *

Rabastan sentía como si tuviera picazón. La multitud de estudiantes de Hogwarts ya era grande y los magos y brujas adolescentes estaban por todos lados. El escapado convicto sentía como si un millón de ojos estuvieran sobre él. Se había vestido como lo hacia usualmente con una túnica tradicional y un un hechizo "no-me-notes" especial sobre su cara a través del cual algunas personas podían ver, como Harry. De esa manera un batallón completo de Aurores británicos no podrían arruinar su cita y Harry lo encontraría a través de la multitud.

Un par de chicas sonrientes (que parecían ser de Ravenclaw por los colores en sus bufandas) inmediatamente empezaron a susurrar entre ellas. En ese momento la mayoría de los estudiantes pararon lo que estaban haciendo para darle al menos una breve mirada al esbelto mago de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que los pasó caminando dirigiéndose directamente hacía el.

Rabastan tuvo apenas tiempo para abrazarse a si mismo cuando el adolescente se estrelló contra él, abrazándolo fuertemente e ignorando los furiosos susurros de sus compañeros y los ojos curiosos.

El mago oscuro también ignoró a los mocosos, optando para besar a su pequeño amante con todas sus ganas. Saqueó expertamente esos fríos labios y esa dulce boca hasta que Harry maulló en su boca. Luego rompió el beso e inclinó su cabeza disfrutando de la mirada completamente violada que lucía Harry.

-Merlín, te extrañé -le dijo Harry apretándolo aún más-.

Rabastan le sonrió. -También te extrañé. Pero podemos hablar después. Abandonemos este lugar, ser mirados lascivamente mata mi libido.

El adolescente de ojos verdes soltó una risita. -¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Puedo aparecernos? -preguntó Rabastan-.

-Oh, por supuesto -comentó Harry-. Pero te tengo que advertir que necesito estar aquí para el almuerzo.

-¿Realmente?

-Hice una promesa -replicó Harry-.

-¿A quien? -preguntó Rabastan curiosamente-.

-Un amigo mio. No lo conoces. Neville y yo recientemente nos convertimos en amigos. Es un gran chico, tímido, pero genial.

El Lestrange más joven tragó el agrio sentimiento que le acechó. Conocía a un solo "Neville" y estaba seguro que era el mismo del que Harry hablaba.

-¿Rabastan? -pidió Harry-. Luces un poco pálido.

El hombre movió su cabeza. -No importa. Hoy es nuestro. Vamos.

Luego Harry sintió el opresivo sentimiento de la aparición y entonces se encontró a si mismo parado en el medio del punto de aparición en el Callejón Diagon.

-Esto no es... lindo -rió disimuladamente Harry-.

-No seas así. Vamos a ir al mundo Muggle.

El adolescente parpadeó. -¿Vamos?

Rabastan solo lo dirigió hacia el portal saliendo del bullicioso Caldero Chorreante y adentrándose en la multitudinaria calle. La verdad sea dicha, Rabastan había odiado a los Muggles con pasión incluso antes de que el Señor Oscuro lo aceptara en sus filas. Esa era otra cosa que Azkaban había cambiado de él. Su tiempo en el París Muggle consolidó su nueva opinión. Vió de lo que los Muggles eran capaces en lugar de los conceptos erróneos que sostenía sobre que eran inocentes ovejas, como los pura sangre usualmente pensaban de ellos. El mundo Muggle le ofrecía muchas oportunidades a un fugitivo del mundo mágico, el mundo mundano era un brillante lugar a donde escapar. Seguramente un Auror no pensaría, y muchos menos imaginaría, que un Mortifago incondicional se mezclaría con los Muggle.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto -le dijo Rabastan a Harry-.

-¿Una cita apropiada? -bromeó el adolescente-.

El mago de más edad se sonrojó un poco. Era verdad que siempre que pensaban en tener una cita apropiada en París tendían a saltar la cita e ir directamente a la cama. Esto había sido una fuente de muchas bromas por parte de Apolline y su hija mayor.

-Sí. Una caminata, una corta detención para un café u otra cosa, otra caminata y luego el almuerzo -Rabastan describió el plan que había hecho-.

-Suena bien -reflexionó Harry-. Una cita adecuada.

-Somos patéticos -suspiró Rabastan-.

Harry soltó una risita. -Lo somos. ¡Pero es tan divertido! Ahora vamos señor guía entreténgame.

Rabastan se permitió ser arrastrado a través de la multitud y durante el resto del día una pequeña sonrisa permaneció en su rostro.

* * *

Fleur se sintió rara estado devuelta en Las Tres Escobas. A ella no le había gustado el lugar la primera vez que había venido y estaba vez estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo por Harry. El mago de ojos verdes que había capturado el corazón de cada miembro de su familia era ahora era también prácticamente un Delacour en sus corazones. Ignoró los chicos babeantes y las miradas que sus novias le estaban mandando, enfocándose solamente en su vino. Aunque había dos pares de ojos enfocados en ella por otra razón. Fleur había leído la carta de Harry y sabía de la ruptura con su amiga de pelo tupido y su amigo pelirrojo.

La bruja había bebido la mitad de su vino cuando Harry arribó. La puerta del bar se abrió y por un momento en ruido se detuvo, el mago de ojos verdes tenía ese efecto en cualquier lugar al que entrara. Harry la ubicó inmediatamente y caminó hacia ella. Su solo presencia irradiaba felicidad y una sonrisa estaba pegada a su cara. La última vez que ella había visto esta sonrisa el había admitido que se había acostado con Rabastan.

-¡Fleur! -Harry abrazó a la mitad Veela y le dio un dulce beso en su mejilla ates de que la rubia le devolviera el abrazo y besara sus dos mejillas-.

-Harry -ella ahora también sonreía-.

El adolescente se sentó a su lado, movió su varita y arrojó un pequeño hechizo a su alrededor para amortiguar su conversación.

-¿Qué encantamiento fue ese? -preguntó Fleur-.

-Es un hechizo. Se llama _Muffliato_. Me lo enseñó uno de los Slytherin -respondió obedientemente Harry-. Pero que importa el hechizo, ¿cómo estas? ¿Realmente entraste a Gringotts? ¡Porque eso es increíble!

Fleur rió. -Lo sé -respondió-.

-Y tu acento a mejorado un montón -comentó el adolescente-.

-_Merci_ (Gracias) -Fleur se ruborizó un poco ante el cumplido-. Así que, ¿hoy tuviste sexo?

-¿Qué? ¡Fleur! ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?

-Tienes esa sonrisa tonta en tu cara -le dijo la bruja-.

Harry sonrió. -¿La tengo?

Fleur empujó una de sus mejillas haciendo a Harry reír.

-Esta bien, hoy no tuve sexo. Solo hubo manos errantes. Aunque tuve una cita.

La bruja reprimió un chillido femenino e hizo la pregunta. -¿Con quien?

-Rabastan -le dijo Harry-. Me ha escrito un par de veces.

-Ya no es verano -comentó Fleur-.

Harry parpadeó. -Que raro comentario.

La medio Veela rodó sus ojos. -Tu romance de verano, mi pequeño Harry, podría convertirse en una relación.

Los ojos del adolescente se agrandaron. -¡No había pensado en eso!

Fleur rió. -Quiero oír todo sobre tu cita.

-Y yo quiero oír todo sobre tu hermano. ¿Apolline realmente va a tener un niño? ¿Y que fue eso que tu padre comentó? ¿Apolline hechizó al doctor y no paró hasta que Armand amenazó con aplicarse un hechizo de castidad en si mismo?

La risotada de Fleur fue contagiosa. -¿Gabrielle te escribió?

-Eso es cierto.

-Empieza tu primero -ordenó la bruja-.

* * *

Neville estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor con Luna a su lado. La Ravenclaw solo había entrado en la sala y se había dejado caer a su lado con un entusiasta, ¡hola!

Eso atrajo miradas de otros leones pero Neville los ignoró como ellos lo ignoraron por tanto tiempo.

-¿Ya has visto a Harry? -preguntó Luna-.

-No. Pero Hermione y Ron estaban en la Torre hace una hora y dijeron que Harry estaba en "Las Tres Escobas" con Fleur Delacour.

-Ronald no debe de estar feliz -comentó la Ravenclaw-.

El heredero Longbottom soltó una risita. -Otra vez cayó bajo su atractivo natural. Hermione casi estaba cortando se cabeza.

-¿Aún no le hablan a Harry?

-Ron prácticamente huye del dormitorio para cambiarse en el baño y Hermione le frunce el ceño a Harry. Creo que nuestro amigo a parado de prestarles atención.

Luna tarareó. -Harry está aquí.

El último Potter reclamó su asiento al otro lado de Luna tan pronto como ubicó el raro par que eran sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor. -Hola chicos y chicas.

-Aquí solo estamos dos -parpadeó Luna-. A no ser que incluyas los Wrackspurts.

-No puedo olvidarme de ellos -asintió Harry-. ¡Oh! ¡Pastel de carne!

-Entonces, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Neville-.

Harry sonrió al tímido chico en el que ahora pensaba como un amigo. -Nunca he estado mejor. ¿Recuerdan a Fleur? ¿Y a esa pequeña chica que tuvo que salvar el año pasado durante la Segunda Tarea?

Neville y Luna asintieron.

-Esa es Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur. Ella ahora esta por convertirse en la segunda hermana mayor ya que Apolline, su madre, esta nuevamente embarazada. Y esta vez es un chico.

-¡Esa es una gran noticia! -le dijo Neville-.

-¡Lo sé! -sonrió Harry-.

-Espero que tu cita también halla ido bien -comentó Luna-.

Ambos chicos se volvieron a mirarla.

-Un día Luna, me tendrás que decir como haces eso -le dijo Harry a su amiga rubia-.

Luna solo le dio una sonrisa enigmática y palmeó su cabeza.

* * *

**Bueno chicos como estas ha sido un salgo tiempo les tengo una noticia otra autora llamada StarLight Massacre me dio el permiso de traducir una de sus historias llamada The Rise of the Drackens es un fic criatura don Harry es un Dracken (una especia de dragón) que debe buscar compañeros para formar una familia y tener hijos; este fic también es slash y la pareja principal es Harry/Draco/Blaise y dos personajes inventados por la autora que estoy segura de que amarán llamados Maximilius Diadesen Maddison y Nasta Delericey y es un Mpreg ya que va a ver muchos bebes, espero que les guste tanto como esta historia.**


	5. Conversaciones en el Gran Salón

**Título en inglés:** A Winter´s Reprieve

**Título en español:** Un Respiro de Invierno

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** el verano ha terminado. Harry vuelve al colegio y Rabastan está con Voldemort. Secretos son descubiertos, máscaras caen y Harry ve las consecuencias de su romance de verano.

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange

**Autor:** enchanted nightingale

**Derechos: **los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco lo hace la historia.

* * *

Los días de Harry después del fin de semana en Hogsmeade fueron aburridos y oscuros. No era fácil intercambiar cartas con Rabastan, especialmente después de un día en que Hedwing volvió con una ala casi rota. Harry estaba loco de preocupación y el adolescente le dijo esto a Dumbledore. A su vez el director le contó que había descubierto que era Umbridge quien había tratado de interceptar a Hedwing y la lechuza blanca como la nieve apenas había escapado al atravesar el Bosque Prohibido.

**Comienzo**** del flash back**

-Un mes más Harry -le dijo Dumbledore al adolescente-. Es todo lo que puedo esperar pedirte. Fudge será expulsado en alrededor de dos semanas cuando el Wizengamot vote su censura.

-¿Va a suceder? -preguntó el Gryffindor-.

El director le concedió una pequeña sonrisa presumida. -Sí, eso sucederá.

-Supongo que al menos Hedwing está bien y no está en un peor estado -murmuró Harry- La dejaré con Hagrid, y a Ciel también.

-Esa es una sabía decisión -aprobó Dumbledore-.

Harry asintió y se paró.

-Gracias señor.

-Mi puerta está siempre abierta Harry, recuerda eso por favor -recomendó el mago de más edad al adolescente-.

Harry sonrió. -Lo haré.

**Fin del flash back**

Neville se deslizó al lado de Harry y empezó a cargar su plato de comida. El Gran Salón estaba muy ajetreado durante el almuerzo.

-Hey, ¿sucedió algo más con Hedwing? -preguntó-.

Harry lo miró. -Sí, Hagrid arregló su ala pero decidí no usarla por un tiempo.

Neville asintió. -Inteligente decisión.

-¿Puedo usar tu lechuza para enviar una nota?

-¿A tu novio? -bromeó Neville-. ¿Por el que te olvidaste de Luna y yo?

Harry se ruborizó un poco. -¡Nosotros estábamos demasiado ocupados tratando de no olvidarnos de nosotros mismos!

Neville soltó una risita. -Relájate Harry. Solo estaba bromeando contigo. Tienes suerte de que tu hombre es tan bueno. ¿Él no tiene ningún problema con toda la cosa del Chico-Que Vivió? ¿Lo sabe no?

El mago de ojos verdes asintió. -Hizo la conección entre Harry y "El Harry Potter" durante el fin de semana en Hogsmeade. El actuó de esta manera: miró la cicatriz, asintió, me beso y me preguntó si quería ponerle canela a mi café.

-¿Ves? Tienes surte -le dijo Neville-.

-Sí, la tengo -acordó Harry-.

-Muévanse -les dijo Lavander Brown cuando vino y se sentó al lado de Neville. Harry estaba sentado al final de la mesa y Neville era el Gryffindor más cerca a él. Ambos chicos miraron a Lavander.

-Lavander -asintió Neville en su dirección-.

-Hay un extraño rumor circulando por el castillo -comenzó la bruja-. Es sobre ese chico con le que te encontraste el último fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

Los miradas desconcertadas fueron enviadas en su dirección y ella se burló.

-Solo cuéntenmelo -les dijo-. ¿Eras realmente tu Harry? ¿O esos Puff están siendo unas pequeñas pestes otra vez?

-Lavander nada de esto es de tu importancia -le dijo Harry-.

La bruja frunció el ceño, y luego suavemente suavizó sus rasgos. -Bien -se paró-. Lo puedo saber de otra fuente.

-Weasley no te dirá nada -le dijo Neville, haciendo que se detuviera por un momento-.

Ron oyendo su nombre levantó la cabeza.

-No es de tu importancia y él no sabe nada -le dijo Neville a Lavander-.

La bruja resopló y se fue. Ron una vez más alejó su mirada.

Harry tomó un vistazo de su una vez amigo. Aún estaba en un limbo con respecto a Hermione y Ron. Ninguno de sus amigos había hecho el movimiento de acercarse a él desde el día en que le habían pedido tiempo y espacio y Harry sintió que la brecha se había hecho demasiado grande para poder ser sanada. Brevemente había pensado que tal vez él debía acercarse a ellos, hablarles o incluso tantear el terreno pero entonces reaparecía el enojo y la inseguridad en su interior le decía que tal vez no erala mejor opción. Sabiendo que se sentía vulnerable la otra vez Harry le había escrito a Apolline pidiéndole ayuda (antes de que Hedwing hubiera sido herida). La bruja había sido firme en que no hiciera nada. Él había hecho todos los movimientos correctos en esta situación, había sido sincero y directo, el resto lo debían hacer ellos. Si no hacían un movimiento para terminar o recomenzar esta relación no era la culpa de Harry. El adolescente tomó esas palabras de corazón y encontró algo de consuelo en ellas. Después de que Neville hubíera leído la carta se había puesto del lado de Apolline y dicho a Harry que no fuera tras ellos.

-¿Aún no se ha acercado? -le preguntó Neville a Harry-.

El mago de ojos verdes alejó su mirada de Ron.

-Él fue mi primer amigo -le dijo a Neville-. Mi primer mejor amigo.

-Eso no evita que sea un estúpido. El año pasado fue un estúpido celoso -comentó Neville-.

Una sonrisa mordaz apareció en la cara de Harry. -Sí, ya lo creo. Han pasado tres meses.

-¿Vas a rendirte con él?

-El se rindió conmigo primero -murmuró Harry-. Y Hermione también.

-Ella no pasa mucho tiempo con él -comentó Neville-. También pelean más. Ellos no están destinados a ser amigos a no ser que a halla otro entre ellos.

-Trato de no prestarles mucha atención -murmuró Harry. Esto no quería decir que no estaba herido de que sus amigos dejaran algo como las preferencias separarlos. Pero aparentemente lo hicieron y Harry ahora estaba intentando parar de pensar en ellos como amigos porque eso dolía incluso más. Neville, siendo un joven inteligente y considerado cambio el tema a algo que lastimara menos a Harry.

* * *

Umbridge era inaguantable y mientras que Harry había seguido la advertencia que los Slytherin y Neville le habían dado al comienzo del año, sentía el odió que la bruja le tenía. Era casi obsesivo y el quitaba el hambre a Harry. Intentó comer un poco pero pronto alejó su plato.

Luna le estaba enviando una mirada preocupada y Neville le dio un codazo.

-¿Hedwing estaba bien? -preguntó Luna-.

-Ella trató de tomar a Ciel ayer -le confesó Neville en voz baja-.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que no estaban en la cena? -preguntó Luna-.

-Sí -respondió Neville cuando fue obvio que Harry no iba a hacerlo-. Tuvimos que ir a la oficina del director -Neville miró a su alrededor y bajó a un más su voz-. Ella incluso llamó a McNair para que viniera al colegio. Ella no iba a alejar a Ciel, quería matarlo.

Harry estaba agitado por el recuerdo así que Luna se acercó a calmarlo.

-¿Él esta bien? -le preguntó la bruja-.

-Dumbledore lo sacó de Hogwarts -finalmente le dijo Harry-.

-Solo tienes que esperar -le dijo Neville-.

Harry suspiró. Sabía que no era la gran cosa. Considerando que Ciel no estaba herido al adolescente lo le importaba mucho que el lobo no estuviera allí con él. Lo que realmente molestaba a Harry era que ahora no tenía incluso esa pequeña conección con Rabastan. No había podido enviarle cartas a no ser por esa que le había enviado con la lechuza de Neville y la corta replica que había recibido de Rabastan que le decía que podía esperar hasta las vacaciones si a Harry no le importaba. Esto hizo que el adolescente se sintiera querido y zumbara por dentro, había esperado que Ciel alejara la soledad que sentía la no estar con el hombre de más edad. No había podido ni respirar a causa de Umbridge y sus reglas. El único y pequeño consuelo que tenía era que había escapado de las detenciones con la bruja malévola. Otros no tenían tanta suerte. Harry había visto a los gemelos por separa después de las detenciones con la mujer y se lo había comentado a Neville. El heredero Longbottom se había horrorizado.

-¡Harry! ¡Eso es el resultado de una Pluma de Sangre! ¡Ellas están prohibidas!

El mago de ojos verdes había suspirado. -Quiero ayudarlos pero realmente no quiero una detención con esa... esa... criatura.

Neville también estaba triste.

-Creo que tengo un plan -anunció Harry-.

-Y yo ya siento miedo -comentó Neville-.

-¿Cuándo tenemos nuestra próxima clase de Pociones?

-Hm, mañana a segunda hora después de Transfiguración.

-Gracias.

-¿Harry?

-¿Sí Neville?

-¿No nos hagas expulsar?

Harry rió. -No voy a atacar a nadie. Solo voy a ayudar a los gemelos. Seguiré sus movimientos y veré si no van a la enfermería.

Neville no preguntó como solo aceptó el echo.

-Voy a ayudarlos a curarse. Es lo menos que puedo hacer -le explicó Harry a Neville-.

Y Harry, fiel a sus palabras, no atacó a nadie, solo se sentó con los Slytherin y sutilmente le pasó una nota a Draco. En la tarde de ese día los gemelos Weasley tuvieron una detención con Snape y esa noche cuando volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor no tenían ninguna palabra tallada en la piel de sus manos, por lo que abrazaron agradecidamente a Harry.

-Deberías ser un Slytherin -fue le comentario de Luna durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente-.

-Lo sé -replicó Harry-. El Sombrero fue bastante firme en eso pero no iba a dejar que mi vida fuera establecida por un pedazo de tela -esto dejó a Luna y Neville boquiabiertos-.

* * *

Exactamente dos semanas después las palabras que Dumbledore le había dicho a Harry se volvieron realidad.

Era de mañana por lo que todas las lechuzas volaban con el correo. Neville fue el primero en tener su diario y su murmullo de "era tiempo" fue la primera pista de Harry.

-¿Algo interesante? -le preguntó al Longbottom masculino-.

-Fudge fue expulsado la noche anterior -le dijo Neville-.

Harry sonrió. -Finalmente. ¿Qué hizo tu abuela?

-También votó contra él. Todos excepto Malfoy y esos como él lo hicieron. Fudge nunca tuvo una chance -comentó Neville-. Aquí dice que la tía de Susan está en el cargo.

-¿Madam Bones?

-Esa misma.

-Bueno. Solo he escuchado cosas buenas de ella -admitió Harry-.

-¿Adivina que fue la primera cosa que hizo? -preguntó Neville casi burlonamente-.

Harry estaba tan perdido que Neville tuvo piedad de él y le mostró el diario. No estaba en la portada pero estaba. Umbridge ya no estaría en Hogwarts.

-¡Eso es brillante! -exclamó Harry-.

-Gracias -les dijo Luna mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor-.

Los dos adolescentes la miraron. Harry notó que sus nuevas caravanas eran aparentemente cucharas pequeñas y brillantes.

-Tus caravanas también -le dijo a la bruja-. Pero yo estaba hablando de esto -le mostró el diario-.

Luna sonrió. -Papi tiene la noticia también. Pero el la puso en la última hoja ya que no era tan importante como progreso en el descubrimiento de los usos que el Ministerio le da a los Heliopaths.

-¿Puedo tomar prestada tu copia? -le preguntó Harry en lugar de tratar de entender sus palabras-.

-¿Aun no te has suscrito? -preguntó Neville-.

-Lo planeo pero me sigo olvidando -se disculpó Harry-.

-Puedo hacerlo por ti -ofreció Luna-.

-¿Lo harías? -preguntó esperanzadamente y cuando la Ravenclaw asintió Harry exclamó: -¡Eres la mejor!

-Saben -comenzó Neville-. Quedan solo dos semana para Yule. ¿Alguno tiene planes?

-Mm, papi y yo iremos a la Isla de Pascua -les dijo Luna-. Estamos buscando nuestro siguiente indicio de Enanos de Rocas Danzarines.

-Conozco a esos -parpadeó Neville-. ¿Son una planta no? Buena suerte. Es raro verlas en la naturaleza.

-Setas la única que volverás con un bronceado -le dijo Harry-.

-Gracias a ambos -les dijo Luna-.

-¿Y tu Neville? -preguntó Harry-.

-Voy a visitar a mis padres -se ruborizó Neville-.

-Desearía poder acompañarte -le dijo Harry-. Tengo que preguntar.

-No tienes que hacerlo -protestó Neville-.

-Yo quiero -afirmó Harry y Neville agachó su cabeza-.

-¿Alguno sabe quien va a ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO? -preguntó Luna-.

Los chicos parpadearon.

-¿Alguien tiene que enseñarnos no? -continuó Luna-.

-Ella está en lo correcto -reflexionó Neville-. Me pregunto...

-Si realmente hay una maldición en el trabajo Remus no podrá retornar -suspiró Harry-.

-El profesor Lupin era bueno -se lamentó Neville también por el echo de que hubieran perdido un buen profesor-.

-¿Tal vez hoy nos enteramos? -esperó Harry-.

-¿Notaron que le el director no está aquí esta mañana? -Luna apuntó a la mesa de profesores con su cabeza rubia-.

-En este momento -admitió Harry-.

-Espero que sepamos pronto. Perdimos demasiado tiempo a causa de Umbridge -suspiró Neville-.

-Y este año los dos tiene los O.W.L -comentó alegremente Luna-.

Los adolescentes gruñeron.

* * *

Resultó que los tres amigos y consecuentemente el resto del colegio fue capaz de descubrir el nombre del nuevo profesor de DCAO tan pronto como Albus Dumbledore retornó, esto sucedió dos días después de que el diario hubiera arribado al Gran Salón. Fue durante el desayuno de ese día que las personas empezaron a notar que el asiento del profesor de DCAO estaba ocupado por nada más y nada menos que Alastor Ojo-loco Moody.

-¡No puede ser! -gritaron los gemelos-.

También Malfoy lucía un poco más pálido, la mayoría de los Slytherin lo parecían. Aquellos que estaban en el lado oscuro desde el año pasado lucían bastante asustados por el viejo Auror. Harry apenas levantó una ceja y fue hacia su asiento, seguido por Neville.

-Pensé que había una maldición -murmuró Neville-.

-Y la hay -acordó Harry-. Mientras que Moody fue nuestro profesor el año pasado nunca nos enseñó.

Neville parpadeó. -Me hiciste perder.

-Luna está por venir -le dijo Harry-. Tan pronto como llegue se lo contaré a los dos.

El adolescente regordete asintió en acuerdo.

Pronto Luna saltó hacia ellos y los saludo alegremente.

-¡Buen día chicos!

-Buen día Luna -Harry le sonrió a la bruja de Ravenclaw-. Moody es el nuevo profesor de DCAO.

-¿Él? ¿Pero el no estuvo el año anterior? -preguntó la chica rubia-.

-Sobre eso, Neville, lo siento.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó el otro adolescente a Harry-.

-El último año Moody estaba siendo personificado por un Mortifago bajo la poción multijugos.

Neville y Luna se quedaron mirándolo.

-¿Quién? -la Ravenclaw había sido la primera en recuperarse-.

-Él -Harry tragó-. Escapó de Azkaban...

-Pensé que Sirius no era... -Neville se detuvo-.

Harry sabía lo que quería decir y asintió. Hace tiempo que le había dicho a Neville y Luna sobre su padrino. -No era él -acordó Harry-. Era Barty Crouch Jr...

El mago de ojos verdes tuvo que parar ya que Neville se volvió peligrosamente pálido y parecía como si se estuviera por desmayar.

-¿Nev? -preguntó Harry-.

-É-Él... ¿cómo?

-Primero tienes que saber que está muerto -le dijo Harry-.

Neville aún temblaba pero se las arregló para asentir. Luego Harry procedió a contarle el resto. Sin embargo solo unas pocas personas notaron lo atormentado que lucía Neville, Moody se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor antes de que los adolescentes se pararan para ir a clases.

-¿Todo está bien aquí chicos... y chica? -les preguntó el Auror con la pata de palo tan pronto como estuvo junto a ellos-.

-Sí señor -replicó rápidamente Harry-.

-Yo... sí profesor -dijo Neville. Estaba aún pálido y agitado.

-Harry solo nos estaba diciendo lo que pasó el año pasado.

-Sí, Albus mencionó el nombre de ese bastardo que no logró salir vivo del colegio, es culpa de Fudge -gruñó el ex-Auror-. Me alegro que fui liberado de ese idiota. ¡Entonces caminen! -les dijo Moody antes de alejarse caminando-.

* * *

Navidad no llegaba lo suficientemente temprano para el gusto de Harry. Desde que la posición de DCAO había sido tomada por Moody las clases continuaron con un ritmo normal. Ojo-loco había hecho que sus estudiantes estudiaran duro, y los trataba de igual manera hasta que Minerva y Filius empezaron a protestar en favor de sus chicos ya que la brecha dejada por el lacayo del ministerio había causado en retroceso en la educación. Los que habían sufrido más fueron los que ese año estudiaban para sus O.W.L y N.E.W.T. Moody era un gran creyente de la práctica de la teoría así que al finalizar la clase la mayoría cansados y portaban contusiones y golpes.

Era natural que los chicos se sintieran débiles después de cualquier clase de DCAO.

Esa mañana Neville y Harry estaban haciendo pucheros en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras Luna casi se reía de ellos.

-¡No es justo! -acentuó Harry-.

-Solo están haciéndose los difíciles -les dijo Luna-. Chicos Umbridge casi los hizo retroceder varíos con su programa de "varitas fuera". Realemente creo que ella debería ser testada para ver si no tiene Darmengumps -asintió con énfasis-.

-¿Luna? -Neville luchó contra el pequeño tic que quería aparecer en su frente. Él realmente amaba a Luna. Ella era una gran amiga y una excelente compañía, ademas tenía un humor y era inteligente pero su imaginación lo dejaba tanto a él como a Harry maravillados.

-Oh, ¿no notaron que era particularmente gruñona y malvada?

-¿Y una perra? -agregó alegremente Harry-.

-Con mayúscula -reflexionó Neville-.

-Fue.

Luna soltó una risita. -¡Solo ustedes chicos!

-¡Vamos Neville nuestra condenación nos espera!

Luna soltó otra risita cuando los chicos se pararon y salieron caminando del Gran Salón listos para enfrentar su último día en Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones. Los dos Gryffindor se encontraron con sus compañeros Slytherin de año en su camino de salida pero como era usual no hubo peleas o burlas entre esos dos grupos.

* * *

En la mesa de profesores Moody miró la escena con no una pequeña cantidad de sospecha y se sorprendió cuando no sucedió una nueva confrontación entre Potter y Malfoy.

Filius estaba tarareando al lado del Auror. -No ha habido peleas entre esos dos este año.

-¿Eso es verdad? -preguntó Moody-.

Los otros profesores asintieron.

-Lo que no entiendo es como sucedió que Longbottom y Lovegood remplazaran a Weasley y Granger -reflexionó Sprout-.

Siniestra asintió y todos los profesores se volvieron hacia Minerva McGonagall y Dumbledore.

-Harry... el Sr. Potter -comenzó el director-. Tuvo un verano interesante y sus elecciones no encontraron la aprobación de los otros dos jóvenes.

-Weasley y Granger fueron unos mocosos inmaduros -murmuró despectivamente Snape, haciendo que la mayoría de los profesores lo miraran con grandes ojo al profesor de Pociones-.

-Estoy triste de decir que es verdad -se lamentó Minerva-. No creo que esto se resolverá pronto.

Filiu estudió al hijo de la que fue su estudiante favorita. -Recuerdo que Sirius Black y James Potter tuvieron una pelea similar. ¿No estuvieron separados como por dos semanas?

-Ah, sí -asintió Dumbledore-. No recuerdo cual fue la causa.

-Black salió del armario y Potter se comportó como un estúpido. Evans hechizó a su futuro esposo para que estuviera dos días de color rosa -suministró alegremente Snape-.

La mayoría de los profesores hicieron la conección inmediatamente y miraron al Chico-Que-Vivió y sus amigos con nuevos ojos pero ninguno tocó el asunto.

Sin embargo Moody volvió al principio. -Aun así no me gusta que Malfoy y Potter sean...

-¿Cordiales? -ofreció Filius-.

-Eso.

-Por mi parte no extraño el drama -les dijo McGonagall y sus colegas concordaron con ella-.

* * *

Rabastan estaba inquieto.

Las reuniones de Voldemort se estaban volviendo más regulares y las personas que fueron torturadas en ellas eran Muggles. Rabastan abía tratado de poner una distancia entre esos eventos y él. Trato de que su disgusto no se notara en su cara durante esas horas. Dejo que Bellatrix se mostrara mientras él se mantenía en las sombras. Mientras que no hubiera redadas Rabastan podría esconderse y pretender mientras rezaba a las desidades que su amante nuca aprendiera esta horrible verdad.

El convicto fugado se dejó caer en el sofá de la gran habitación que ocupaba en la Mansión Malfoy y cerró sus ojos. Rabastan se sentía sofocado. Todos esperaban mucho de él, su hermano mayor, sus parientes, Voldemort pero al único que el mago le quería dar todo era a un adolescente que se encontraba en un castillo medieval en Escocia.

La puerta crujió al abrirse y Rodolphus entró suavemente. Estaba arreglando las mangas de su camisa, aun no vestía una túnica.

-¿Aun sigues lamentándote?

Rabastan movió su cabeza un poco hacía la izquierda. -Eres tu. ¿Tenemos una reunión esta noche?

-A no ser que lo halla decido por capricho, no, esta noche somos libres.

Rabastan cayó en la cama. -Bueno. Ahora vete.

El otro mago movió su cabeza y en lugar de irse se subió a la cama y se acostó al lado de su hermano.

-Sabes necesitas para de actuar como un adolescente hormonal -le dijo a su hermano menor-.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? -demandó Rabastan-.

-Porque encerrarme en tu habitación y deprimirme como un idiota es muy divertido y necesita concentración -espetó Rodolphus-.

-Dejame revolcarme en la miseria.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tu juguete no pudo sacarte la mala cara?

Rabastan gruñó y su hermano mayor soltó una risita.

-¿Estoy en lo correcto? -demandó con aire de suficiencia Rodolphus-.

-No podemos escribirnos. El Ministerio es un pesadilla, está escaneando a todos las lechuzas -admitió Rabastan-.

-¿Es tan bueno en la cama? Porque honestamente puedo decirte de varias brujas y magos que amarían compartir la cama contigo solo mirándote. Si lo que sientes es frustración puedo llamar a alguno de ellos.

-Para de ser un bastardo libidinoso.

-Nuestros padres estaban casados.

-¿Solo... vete?

-¿Mi hermano bebé está enamorado?

-Sigue hablándome como un bebé y te envenenaré -lo amenazó Rabastan-.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-Y yo no tengo idea. ¿Qué es el amor? Ciertamente no lo sentí cuando crecía. ¿Tu lo hiciste?

-Creo que sí.

Rabastan miró a su hermano. -¿Realmente amas a Bellatrix?

-No recuerdo haber mencionado el nombre de mi esposa -le dijo Rodolphus con una sonrisa irónica-.

Rabastan parpadeó. -¿Entonces quién?

-¿Quién es tu chico?

El más joven de los dos se quedó en silencio.

-Punto justo -concedió Rabastan-. ¿Van a volver a verse?

-No.

-¿Es a causa de Bellatrix? No creo que se daría cuenta.

-Ella no importa. Nuestro tiempo juntos terminó.

Rabastan asintió y aceptó eso.

Rodolphus dejó la cama. -Voy a abajo. Esta noche no faltes. Bella estará aquí y...

-Lo sé. Bajaré en unos minutos.

* * *

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo y dejen reviews. No se olviden de leer mi otra traducción de Rise of the Dracknes**


	6. Vacaciones familiares

**Título en inglés:** A Winter´s Reprieve

**Título en español:** Un Respiro de Invierno

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** el verano ha terminado. Harry vuelve al colegio y Rabastan está con Voldemort. Secretos son descubiertos, máscaras caen y Harry ve las consecuencias de su romance de verano.

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange

**Autor:** enchanted nightingale

**Derechos: **los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco lo hace la historia.

* * *

Harry sintió euforia al ver la plataforma de Kings Cross. Era la primera vez que se iba de Hogwarts antes del final de curso y el adolescente por una vez estaba feliz de hacerlo. Neville y Luna habían sido una gran compañía pero realmente quería ver a su padrino otra vez. En la última carta que "Snuffles" le había escrito decía que Remus lo estaría esperando en la plataforma con una super sorpresa. Harry lógicamente sabía que esta no podía ser Rabastan ya que Sirius no sabía como se llamaba ni como encontrarlo, así que la curiosidad de Harry era grande.

Una vez desembarcaron, Harry se encontró con la abuela de Neville. Augusta Longbottom había venido a buscar a su nieto y los dos Longbottom se llevarían a Luna con ellos. Desde su casa ella iría vía flu a la suya. El mago de ojos verdes se separó de ellos allí y tan pronto como estos se fueron oyó su nombre siendo llamado primero en español y luego en francés.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. -¡Apolline! ¡Armand!

-¡Te olvidaste de _mi_! -hizo un mohín Gabrielle mientras corría hacia él para abrazarlo. Los padres de la pequeña bruja y su hermana mayor siguieron a la adolescente junto con Remus, que por una vez vestía una túnica nueva sin un desgarro o remiendo. Su cara también lucía menos cansada.

Gabrielle dejó de abrazar a Harry después de que había exprimido cada gota de vida, solo para ser para ser empujado hacia los brazos de Apolline. Su panza de ocho meses lo hizo un abrazo difícil.

El siguiente turno lo tomó Armand, seguido por Fleur y para finalizar Remus.

-Cuanto has crecido -sonrió Apolline volviendo a abrazarlo-.

-Apolline, necesita respirar -bromeó Armand-.

Las orejas de Harry estaban rojas.

-Mejor vamos a un lugar seguro -cortó sus saludos Remus-.

El mago de ojos verdes frunció su cara un poco. -¿Traslador?

El hombre lobo sonrió ante la mueca de Harry. -Me temo que no Harry -ninguno de ellos ignoró el fuerte suspiro de relax de Harry-. Vamos a tomar un taxi muggle.

-¡Gracias a Merlín! -admitió el Gryffindor-.

-Tomaré el baúl -dijo Armand mientras achicaba el equipaje de Harry y lo ponía en su bolsillo. Hedwing fue liberada y su jaula tuvo el mismo destino que el baúl de Harry. Gabrielle agarró el brazo de Harry hablando a mil por minuto, la pequeña bruja y Harry cruzaron la barrera y entraron en la parte muggle de la estación de trenes, dejando detrás la curiosa mirada de muchos de los compañeros de clase de Harry.

-No creo que todos podamos entrar en un solo auto -comentó Harry-.

-¡Iré con ´Arry! -exclamó Gabrielle-.

-¿Debo acompañarlos? -le preguntó Remus a la pareja francesa-.

-Me sentiría aliviado se lo hicieras -le dijo Armand mientras dirigía a Apolline hacia otro auto-.

El grupo hizo todo su camino hasta Grimmauld Place, Remus estuvo todo el recorrido dándole direcciones al conductor mientras que Harry y Gabrielle hablaban sobre el tiempo que habían pasado en sus respectivos colegios. El hombre lobo no estaba prestándole atención al camino sino que miraba maravillado como los dos adolescentes hablaban animadamente. Harry en su mayoría hablaba español mientras que la bruja rubia usaba una mezcla de un raro español y francés. Aun así parecía que se entendían muy bien, y Remus claramente podía ver que Gabrielle tenía una serio caso de culto al héroe por Harry, pero a diferencia de Ginny Weasley ella pensaba en Harry como un hermano mayor y no como un enamoramiento. Ellos hacían una imagen muy linda y una vez más el hombre lobo le agradeció a cualquier deidad que pudiera oírlo por haber sido los Delacour los que habían notado a Harry en Kings Cross el verano anterior y ofrecido al joven de ojos verdes un lugar en su hogar y en sus vidas.

-¿Remus? -le preguntó Harry a su tío honorario-. ¿Todo está bien?

-Todo está bien Harry -le aseguró Remus al adolescente-. Espero que no hallamos llegado tarde. Tu dogfather (N/T: perro + padrino) se ha estado volviendo loco últimamente.

Harry resopló. -Oh, apuesto que si.

-¿Qué es un "dogfather"? -preguntó Gabrielle-.

Harry, consciente del Muggle presente solo le guiñó un ojo a la niña pequeña. -Te contaré el secreto después.

-¡D´accord! (¡Bien!) -gorgojeó y se arrecostó contra él una vez más, comenzando a describirle su nuevo admirador de Beauxbatons-.

Cuando alcanzaron la casa de Sirius, Harry sintió miedo. No había tenido la chance de preguntarle a Remus quien más se quedaría en Grimmauld durante el receso. Gabrielle felizmente tiró de él a través de la puerta. A ella y sus padres se le había dicho en la mañana de ese día el secreto y Harry se sorprendió al darse cuanta que la familia francesa se estaría quedando en Grimmauld por el receso.

-Sirius envió las invitaciones -le dijo Remus a Harry después de que se había en cargado de pagarle al taxi-. Ahora vamos.

Harry entró al hogar Black con miedo. Y entonces algo se estrelló contra él. Un gran perro negro había rodado sobre él tan pronto como había entrado al vestíbulo.

-¡Un chien énorme! (¡Un perro enorme!) -exclamó Gabrielle con jubilo. Luego pareció horrificada. -¡Puede comer a mi gato!

-Sirius -llamó severamente Remus a su mejor amigo por su nombre y el perro dió un ladrido, antes de transformarse en un hombre y continuar abrazando a un confundidor Harry-.

-¡Siri! ¿Tenías que lamerme? -gimoteó Harry-.

-¡Oh! Cachorro, alégrate. ¡Apolline! ¡Mi belleza! Estas de vuelta. ¡Al igual que tu esposo!

-Sirius -sonrió Apolline-. Estoy casada y soy una bruja muy embarazada.

-Y yo soy con el que esta casado con esa parte Veela -Armand, siempre el hombre encantador, recordó el escapado convicto-.

-Tenía que intentarlo -le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara-.

Gabrielle fue y empujó al último hombre Black.

Si es posible la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó aun más. -¡Hola princesa Gabrielle!

-¡Mantente alejado de Jiselle! -le advirtió Gabrielle a Sirius-.

-¡Hey! ¡No soy un perro real! No cazo gatos -se defendió el Animago-.

La pequeña bruja se mantuvo haciendo un mohín en dirección a Sirius quien se mantuvo tratando de animar a la chica.

-Bienvenido a casa Harry -le dijo Remus al adolescente-.

La sonrisa que iluminaba la cara de Harry aumentó de volumen.

* * *

Esa fue la mejor Navidad que había tenido, había decidido Harry después pasar una semana en Grimmauld Place con Sirius, Remus y la familia Delacour, incluida Fleur.

Mientras que Harry estaba lejos de Hogwarts Sirius de alguna manera había conseguido que Kreacher lo ayudara a arreglar la casa. Aun era oscura y siniestra, pero los pisos de madera oscura brillaba, los tapices estaban impecables, las cortinas parecían nuevas y las telas de araña junto con el Boggart que había ocupado el armario de la sala de esta se habían ido. La mayoría de los objetos oscuros habían sido removidos de lugares fácilmente accesibles y todos los dormitorios habían sido renovados. Las cabezas de los elfos también se habían ido y en su lugar se habían puesto fotos de Sirius y sus padres. También había algunas de Regulus. Harry había retornado a una nueva casa y el Gryffindor la prefería de esta manera. Apolline también lo aprobaba. Se les había dado una habitación a ella y Armand mientras que Gabrielle tenía la suya propia junto a la de ellos en el primer piso. Harry había sido movido de forma permanente a la vieja habitación de Regulus. Un gran árbol de Navidad ocupaba mucho del espacio de la sala familiar y con Harry cazando a Gabrielle y su gatito con la compañía de Ciel y Hedwing era una casa feliz. La mayoría de los retratos se quejaron, pero cuando la risa resonó a través de la casa ni el retrato de Walburga se quejó.

Grimmauld Place también estaba muy ocupado. Mientras que a ninguno de los Weasley se les había invitado a quedarse, Harry vió a los mayores del grupo. Arthur era un huésped frecuente, al igual que Molly, cuando una reunión de la Orden tenía lugar. Algunas veces Harry también había capturado la visión de Bill. La prima de Sirius, Tonks se les unía frecuentemente y era la favorita de Gabrielle ya que la Auror mujer le prestaba atención a la joven bruja y su gato Jiselle. Fleur estaba casi todos los días y había pasado la noche un par de veces. Ellas también se había encontrado con Bill una vez había habido una reunión de la Orden y trataba de evitar al Auror hermoso que era Kingsley. Cuando los miembros de la Orden se reunían los hacían solo en el área de la cocina y los miembros no vagaban por el resto de la casa, así era como lo prefería Harry.

* * *

** Mansión Malfoy**

* * *

La estufa crujió una vez más y Rabastan quitó la vista del libro que leía. La sala familiar en la que se encontraba actualmente era una de las más pequeñas y no era descaradamente opulenta como las otras habitaciones en esta casa. Su hermano y su anfitrión, Lucius, se encontraban reunidos sobre un tablero de ajedres, los dos hombres estaban profundamente enfocados en su juego. Rabastan tenía el valor de apostar que algún tipo de apuesta envolvía a esos dos ya que muy pocas veces se enfocaban tanto en sus juegos. Narcissa estaba en el sofá siguiente al que ocupaba, profundamente absorta en su propio libro. Draco estaba en lo de una de sus amigos y Bellatrix había sido enviado a quien sabe que lugar con Avery y Yaxley, Rabastan estaba verdaderamente agradecido por eso.

Era la primer celebración de Yule a la que los hermanos Lestrange podrían asistir en años. La atmósfera festiva y la buena comida y compañía (excluida Bellatrix en el caso de Rabastan) habían hecho maravillas en alejar incluso los últimos vestigios de la prisión de los dos hombres. La única desventaja eran las frecuentes llamadas del Señor Oscuro a sus "más leales" como frecuentemente les denominaba. La marca en el brazo de Rabastan quemaba y dolía constantemente molestando al mago. Hasta el momento Rabastan se había mantenido de no hacer ningún comentarios contra el Señor Oscuro o la mentalidad pura sangre, pero había visto a su hermano mayor lanzandole miradas sospechosas. Una vez Draco lo había capturado leyendo un artículo escrito sobre Potter al cual Rabastan había fruncido el ceño no por el tema del artículo sino a su autora. Fue entonces que el mini clon de Lucius admitió que el resto de los Gryffindor y la mayoría de la escuela evitaba al Chico-Que-Vivió, pero que Potter desarrollado amistad con un par de Ravenclaw y una tregua que limitaba con la amistad con los Slytherin. De esas palabras Rabastan discernió que no todos los Slytherin soñaban con una vida servidumbre bajo la dirección de un loco magalomaniaco y que el mismo Draco no quería seguir los pasos de su padre. El escapado de Azkaban temía el día en el que Draco revelara esas intenciones a su familia. Después de todo, el día en el que el Señor Oscuro pediría que la generación más joven fuera marcada, se acercaba sin parar.

-Jaque mate -arrastró las palabras Lucius-.

Rabastan miró un poco y vió a su hermano mirar asesinamente a su anfitrión.

-Bastardo presumido -siseó Rodolphus-.

-Es cuestión de superioridad, mi amigo. Simplemente algunas mentes son mejores que otras -replicó Lucius mirando a su oponente-.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos -Narcissa levantó la vista de su libro-. Ya son magos crecidos...

-Algunas victorias necesitan ser regodeadas -informó Lucius a su esposa-.

Narcissa arqueó una de sus delicadas cejas. -¿Y cuál fue la apuesta en esta ronda?

-Acabo de obtener de vuelta nuestra de casa de verano en Marseilles, Francia -se regodeó su esposo-.

-Bien hecho cariño -comentó la bruja-. Y solo te tomo más o menos quince años.

Rabastan y Rodolphus empezaron a reír de regocijo mientras que Lucius miró escandalizado a su esposa que se había unido a sus huéspedes.

-¡Narcissa! Estuvo es Azkaban.

-Excusas, excusas -se burló Rodolphus de mago rubio. Fingió suspirar. -Extrañaré esa casa de campo pero tengo el chalet en los Alpes que me mantendrá feliz.

Narcissa parpadeó. -¿Qué en los Alpes?

Lucius palideció. -¡Puedo explicarlo!

Rabastan volvió a enterrar su cara en el libeo otra vez para ocultar su sonrisa divertida.

Sí, estas eran definitivamente las mejores vacaciones que había vivido. Y tenía entretenimiento gratis también. La vida era buena.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place N°12**

* * *

Remus estaba exhausto después de otra luna llena y particularmente dura transformación. El hombre lobo había estado sufriendo un resfriado y Sirius estaba burlándose de su amigo.

-Honestamente, Remus, nunca he visto a un hombre lobo estornudar -Sirius estaba sonriendo-.

Armand se rió. -No creo que nadie lo haya hecho.

-¡Esto no es gracioso! -protestó el hombre lobo-. ¡Estoy adolorido!

Apolline, que estaba manteniéndose a una distancia segura de Remus ya que no quería agarrar su resfriado, lucía preocupada. -¿Tomaste alguna poción "Pepper-Up"?

-Sí, ya tomé dos dosis. Mi sanador reconoció que sufriría un poco -le informó Remus-.

-Ya no eres tan joven como solías ser, ¿no lobo viejo? -se burló Sirius mientras palmeaba el hombro de su mejor amigo-.

Remus fulminó con la mirada al Animago perro. -Tu eres cuatro meses más grande que yo.

Sirius retrocedió. -¡Mientes! ¡Son todas mentiras! -declaró-. Soy joven.

-Es verdad tienes la mentalidad de un niño -Harry había elegido ese momento para entrar-. ¿Y puedes para de llamar viejo a Remus?

-¡Harry! ¡Tu eres mi ahijado!

-Sí, pero Remus puede patear mi trasero cuando practicamos duelo. Tu difícilmente tratas de lastimarme -le dijo Harry a su padrino-.

-¡Me hieres!

-¿Sirius? -interrumpió Armand-.

-¿Sí?

-El corazón está en el otro lado.

-¡Se eso!

Las personas en la habitación rieron, incluido Remus, aunque este terminó tosiendo.

Harry suspiró y le lanzó al hombre lobo una mirada de lastima. -Luces hecho un desastre. ¿No deberías ir a acostarte un poco?

-Me siento bastante miserable pero tengo que comer -replicó Remus-.

-¡Ve a descansar! -Harry mando a su ex profesor-. Te haré algo de sopa y le diré a Kreacher que te la lleve o te la llevaré yo mismo, ¿está bien?

Remus dudó un poco pero Harry lo miró duramente, permaneciendo firme hasta que el mago de más edad cedió.

Después de que el hombre lobo se había salido de la habitación Harry localizó al elfo domestico para pedirle que cocinara. A Kreacher le gustaba Harry considerablemente más que a Sirius por alguna razón y rápidamente accedió a hacer la sopa mientras Harry ocupaba ese tiempo contestando a la carta que Rabastan le había enviado. Volvió a la cocina solo para ser acosado por Sirius. El hombre estaba aburrido y sin Remus para detenerlo había decidido molestar a su ahijado. Apolline y Armand aun estaban en la cocina, la bruja cuidaba de algún tipo de brebaje que le ayudaba a calmar el dolor de su espalda y pies.

-¡Oh! ¿Otra carta de tu misterioso galán? -preguntó Sirius mientras se dejaba caer en la silla contigua a la de Harry-.

-¿Puedes dejarme leer mi carta en paz? -preguntó su ahijado-.

-¿Te escribió un poema embarazoso?

-¡No! -replicó Harry. Su amante no era de uno de esos poéticos. Aunque eso no quería decir que las cartas no fueran embarazosas. Los contenidos eran bastante intimos y gráficos así que cuando Sirius se inclinó más cerca para echar un vistazo la cara de Harry se ruborizó. -¡Siri! -gimoteó-.

-¡Vamos! ¡Deja que este hombre viejo tenga algo diversión! Sabes que soy un fugitivo. ¡No puedo ir al teatro! ¡O incluso a un partido de Quidditch!

-No estoy convencido -respondió Harry-.

-¡Vamos Harry!

-¡No!

Sirius le dió una sonrisa malvada. -Se algunas historias muy embarazos sobre ti. ¡He incluso tengo fotos!

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. -Estas mintiendo.

-Particularmente tengo una foto de ti, con el trasero desnudo y jugando con burbujas de jabón.

Harry lo miró aun más fuertemente antes de para y sonreír. -¡Esta bien!

-¿Realmente?

Harry le tendió la última carta a su padrino. El mago de ojos verdes supo cuando Sirius llego a la parte donde Rabastan describía exactamente que cosas y como quería hacercelas a Harry.

-¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos! -gritó Sirius, devolviendole la carta a su legítimo propietario-. ¡Cachorro! ¡Eres demasiado joven para hacer esas cosas!

-¿Lo qué se describe en el párrafo tres o en el cinco?

-¡Ni terminé de leer el párrafo tres! -gritó Sirius. Tomó a Harry en un abrazo aplasta huesos. -¡Aun eres un bebé!

-Lamento decepcionarte -murmuró Harry contra el pecho huesudo de su padrino-. Pero voy al baño solo desde que tengo dos años.

Sirius olfateó un poco. ¡No es justo!

-¡Ay! ¡Siri! ¡Necesito aire!

El Animago soltó al adolescente con un mohín. Luego perdió esa expresión ridícula y fijó una mirada seria sobre Harry.

-¿ Realmente estas bien con este tipo mayor? Porque todo lo que necesito es una palabra y...

-¡Siri! -rió Harry-. Estamos bien.

-Bien. Las proxima vez que sea un estúpido ignorarme, ¿esta bien? ¡O advierteme! ¡Podría tener un ataque al corazón!

Harry soltó una risita. -Bien -acordó-. ¿Ahora puedo escribir mi respuesta?

-Seguro, seguro -Sirius movió su mano-. Iré a leer un libro o hacer alguna cosa.

Apolline, Armand y Harry miraron fijamente a Sirius.

-Puedo leer saben -murmuró el ex convicto mientras se alejaba-.

-Molestar a Sirius -suspiró Harry-. Mi nuevo deporte favorito.

Los cónyuges de Francia rieron.

* * *

-¡Regalos! -exclamó Sirius-.

La única persona en la habitación que estaba feliz de haberse levantado tan temprano era Gabrielle. La bruja ya estaba junto al árbol, separando los regalos en pilas según su propietario. Apilline estaba media dormida y Armand la había llevado hacia un sofá y cubierto a la bruja aun adormilada con un edredón. Remus estaba en otro sofá, tiritando y temblando a pesar de que tenía dos mantas y un hechiza calentador sobre él. Tan Fleur como Harry estaba medio dormidos y medio despiertos. Se habían ido a dormir solo dos horas antes de que Sirius y Gabrielle irrumpieran en sus respectivas habitaciones para despertarlos. Ciel se extendía al frente de la estufa encedida durmiendo a pesar del alboroto y Jiselle estaba recostada contra el vientre de éste, también dormida.

-Eso les enseñara a mantenerse levantados hasta tarde -le dijo Sirius a los dos jóvenes aunque les sirvió una generosa taza de café a cada uno-.

-Mi querida -suspiró Harry mientras acariciaba a la taza-.

Fleur gimió. -Te extrañé tanto -le murmuró a la taza-.

Armand soltó una risita. -Ustedes dos... ¿a dónde fueron?

-A la Casa de Dante -replicó Harry-.

Sirius chilló. -¿Ese lugar aún está abierto?

Harry tarareó.

-Fue increíble -acordó Fleur-.

-Bailamos la mayor parte de la noche -le dijo Harry a los adultos en la habitación-.

-¿Solo ustedes dos? -preguntó Armand-.

-Noche de chicas, ¿o algo por el estilo? -bromeó Sirius-.

-Aun puedo hechizarte -Harry le lanzó una media mirada fulminante a su padrino-.

-¿Con un solo ojo? -continuó el Animago perro-.

Luego chilló y vió a Fleur bajando su varita.

-Siri -murmuró Sirius-. Cállate. Déjalos abrir los regalos.

-Yup, luego podremos volver a la cama -acordó Harry-.

-¡Esta bien! -se rindió Sirius-. Aquí tengo uno para Armand.

Harry tomó su café y para el momento en que todos los regalos fueron abiertos había terminado su segunda taza pero aun necesitaba dormir. Sin embargo, Harry disfrutó de los presentes que había obtenido ese año. Había obtenido una cámara de Armand y Apolline que podía tomar tanto fotos mágicas como Muggles. Gabrielle le había dado un lindo collar para Ciel y Fleur un par de juguetes para darle sabor a su vida sexual con Rabastan. Remus le había dado un libro muy bueno sobre defensa mágica (_Defensa Gris: Todos las maldición que están en la linea pero que el Ministerio aprueba_) y Sirius su propia moto encantada para volar pero solo la podría usar después que obtuviera su licencia de Aparición. Luna le había enviado la suscripción del Quisquilloso y un libro sobre criaturas fantásticas del mundo mágico (_Bestias y criaturas vistas y no vistas: La colección_). De Neville había obtenido una planta muy linda (Es una Margarita del Sueño, muele las hojas y podrás hacer te con ellas. Funciona mejor que la Poción para Dormir sin Sueño. Dumbledore le había enviado otro regalo este año, un libro (_Lo que todo joven mago debe saber: Amar a un mago y mantenerte seguro_). Finalmente su amante le había dado un libro (_Anima Magus: Una guía sobre magia del alma_) en su interior tenía una inscripción (El Ministerio no lo aprueba Harry así que no lo dejes por ahí amor), una nueva almohada de un profundo color purpura para Ciel, un pendiente en forma de una linda serpiente para usar en su oreja y por último una pequeña figura de un león con una nota.

-¿Qué es eso cachorro? -preguntó Sirius-.

-Un Translador -replicó Harry-. Para esta noche.

-Hm, entonces diviértete.

-Lo haré -replicó el joven-.

-¡Yuck! ¡Harry! ¡No quiero detalles! -se quejó Sirius-.

Harry rió. Le agradeció a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación por lo que le habían dado. Luego fue abrazado por Gabrielle. Le había comprado un collar de oro blanco con varios hechizos que hizo chillar a la chica. A Fleur le había regalado un diccionario Francés-Español con solo lineas de coqueteo que hizo a la bruja reír, y un par de aretes que le hizo abrazar hasta quitarle la respiración. Para Apolline había conseguido un álbum de fotos para el bebé y una linda pulsera para ella. La primera foto de ese álbum era una de todos ellos en Grimmauld esa mañana. Harry le había comprado a Armand un brandy costoso y un abre cartas que también podía detectar maldiciones, este último objeto era un que el mago tenía el habito de coleccionar. A Remus le había regalado un par de túnicas y a Sirius un libro (_Como ser hermano mayor/padre/padrino y no hacerse odiar por el chico: Que hacer y que no hacer_). Luego le había comprado a Ciel un hueso, a Jiselle un poste para rasguñear y a Hedwing un ratón de juguete para que jugara o cazara. A Neville le había dado un libro por falta de imaginación (_110 maneras de defenderse: Hechizos, pociones y plantas usadas en un duelo_) y una foto de que había encontrado de Lily y Alice en sus tiempos de estudiante, ambas brujas sonreían por encima de un libro. Harry le envió a Luna un par de pendientes que tenían la forma de estrellas fugaces y actuaban como estrellas reales ya que se movían y brillaban, a esto le sumo un cuento de hadas (_Alicia en el país de las maravillas_). También había conseguido un pequeño regalo para Draco Malfoy, una colección de caros chocolates, por la ayuda que la había brindado ese año e hizo una nota mental para enviarle a Dumbledore algunos caramelos de limón para agradecerle el libro, o tal vez un par de medias con caramelos de limón en su interior. Había decidido no comprarle nada a Hermione o a Ron ya que el par no le había dicho nada durante todo el año. De cualquier manera le había comprado un regalo para cada uno de los gemelos Weasley, un certificado de regalo de Zonko.

-¿Estas bien Harry? -le preguntó Sirius a su ahijado-.

-Hm. Estaré más activo después de unas pocas horas de sueño, pero estoy feliz Siri.

El escapado convicto tiró del adolescente en un abrazo. -También estoy feliz -le dijo al chico. Desordenó un poco la mata de pelo de Harry y fue a ayudar a Remus cuando el hombre lobo empezó a estornudar.

-Maestro Harry -Kreacher apareció con un "pop" al lado de la ubicación de Harry-.

Harry trató de no mostrar cuan sorprendido estaba. -¿Si Kreacher?

-El diario.

-Gracias -replicó Harry mientras lo agarraba. Escaneaba los títulos casi con aburrimiento cuando su vista capturó algo. -¡No puede ser!

-¿Harry? -Fleur miró en su dirección-.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en la cara de Harry.

* * *

_**¡Umbridge sacada de Hogwarts! **por Miranda Sparrows_

_Ayer por la tarde una empleada del Ministerio y Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería fue capturada con las manos en la masa usando una Pluma de Sangre como castigo en un estudiante de Hufflepuff._

_Los Aurores fueron llamados inmediatamente para que fueran al colegio por Pomona Sprout, Jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff, y el director Dumbledore y apresaron a la bruja._

_El estudiante fue llevado a Hospital St. Mungo para reparar los daños hechos por el artefacto oscuro y más de veinte estudiantes de Hogwarts lo siguieron inmediatamente por un tratamiento similar. _

_Como nuestros lectores saben, y esos que no, las Plumas de Sangre son consideradas un artefacto de tortura y por lo tanto esta prohibido su uso a no ser para firmar contratos en funciones formales..._

**_Para la historia completa vea la página 3_**

**_Para la biografía de la Sra. Umbridge vea la página 7_**

**_Para la prohibición de las Plumas de Sangre vea la página 7_**

**_Para las declaraciones de los padres vea la página 8_**

-¡SÍ! -gritó Harry-. ¡Es la mejor Navidad que he tenido!

* * *

**Esa tarde...**

* * *

Rabastan estaba muy ansioso por la llegada de Harry. No había planeado ver al joven durante el receso pero como ya había terminado su última tarea para el Señor Oscuro, algo que tenía que ver con el Departamento de Misterios; había decidido escapar de la Mansión Malfoy por unas pocas horas y de la compañía de su cuñada. Rodolphus no dijo nada sobre eso, contento de que solo uno de la familia escapara de la locura de su esposa. Rabastan había conseguido el uso exclusivo del chalet en los Alpes sin que nadie le molestara y dos Transladores, uno para él y otro para su amante. Él ya vestía uno de los regalos que le había dado Harry, una cadena hecha en oro blanco, que sostenía un pequeño talismán en la forma de un chacal, y tenía un encantamiento anti-robo y encantamientos protectores para mantener a salvo al que lo vestía. Era un regalo considerado y encontró divertido que había hecho lo mismo con el pendiente que le había dado a Harry. Esperaba que el adolescente lo estuviera usando esta noche.

El reloj sonó y con un remolino de color Harry James Potter apreció en una montón en el medio de la sala de estar.

-¡Malditos Transladores! -maldijo el adolescente mientras se levantaba del piso-.

Rabastan no pudo ayudarse a contener la risita que se le escapó.

Harry lo ubicó y un mohín se formó en su cara. -¡Hey! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Estas cosas son perversas!

El mago de más edad se acercó confiadamente y besó a su joven amante en los labios. -Felices vacaciones amor. Y como tu celebras la fiesta Muggle, ¿creo qué tengo que decir "Feliz Navidad!?

-¿Eres pagano? -preguntó Harry-.

Rabastan asintió. -Yo celebro Yule.

-¿Entonces Feliz Yule?

El convicto escapado sonrió. -Gracias Harry -rozó sus labios contra los de su amante y cuando se separaron notó el brillante pendiente que colgaba de la oreja izquierda de Harry-.

-¿Te gusta como luce en mi? -preguntó Harry-. Le pedí a Armand que me lo pusiera.

-¿Los Delacour están en Londres?

-Hm, ellos cuatro y medio.

-¿El medio es el bebé? -adivinó Rabastan-.

-Hm.

-Amo el pendiente -admitió el mayor de los dos. Suavemente sacudió el pendiente con un dedo y luego ubicó su boca bajo este y chupó el cuello de Harry.

-¡Rabastan! -farfulló el adolescente-.

-Te extrañé.

Harry gimió cuando su amante empezó a jugar con sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su cuello tenía una zona erógena en particular y el mago de más edad lo sabía. Cuando la cabeza de Harry cayó hacia un lado, Rabastan empezó a dejar marcas en la piel pálida y sin marcas, haciendo que el adolescente fuera bastante vocal en su apreciación.

-No... Yo... ¡oh!... ¿me das un tour? -jadeó Harry mientras trataba de arrancar a Rabastan de su cuello-.

-Hm, sala de estar, tres dormitorios con baño en cada uno, cocina, estudio y sala de almacenamiento -recitó el mago-.

-Um... ¿ni siquiera me mostraras el dormitorio?

-¿Esa pared no parece fuerte? -ofreció Rabastan-.

-¡Oh, Merlín, eres imposible!

-Te extrañé -admitió el mago de más edad-.

Harry besó su mentón. -Yo también te extrañé.

Volvió a besar a Rabastan. Esta vez en su boca, sus lenguas se entrelazaron bromeando con la de Rabastan durante la acción. El mago de más edad siguió su juego y los dos de ellos se pararon en el medio de la sala restregando sus erecciones hasta que Rabastan empujó a Harry.

-¿Comiste algo? -preguntó-.

-¿Rabastan?

-¿Sí?

-Cállate -le dijo Harry empujando al mago de más edad hacia él y besándolo hambrientamente. Quería esconderlo pero el también había extrañado terriblemente a Rabastan. Nunca antes había sentido tal necesidad por otra persona. Siempre que estaba lejos de este hombre lo extrañaba con todo su ser. Las pocas cartas que podían intercambiar y los pocos encuentros que había tenido desde que dejaron Francia, no eran suficientes. Harry no tenía idea de que tipo de relación era esta. ¿Rabastan y él eran algo? Ciertamente no eran novios, ¿correcto? ¿Amantes? ¿Compañeros de cama? ¿No habían acordado separarse el pasado verano? Aun así ellos mantenían encontrándose y durante esos momentos Harry era muy feliz. Y lo que el adolescente anhelaba no era el sexo, bueno, su cuerpo lo anhelaba, pero Harry solo tenía que estar en la misma habitación que Rabastan para sentirse feliz. No sabía muchas cosas sobre el hombre de más edad salvo detalles insignificantes, mientras que Rabastan en poco tiempo había descubierto su verdadera identidad. Harry se sentía un poco vulnerable con el hombre de más edad y muy confidente y querido aunque no habían habido declaraciones de pasión o amor. ¿ Realmente tenía que comportarse de esa manera? ¿No era demasiado pegajoso? ¿Esto era la emoción de la primera relación?

Una aguda mordida en su oreja sin pendiente y un suavemente pronunciado "Harry" trajeron la atención del mago de ojos verdes devuelta al mundo real.

-¿Mm?

Rabastan acarició la mejilla suave y sin barba del adolescente con la palma de su mano. -En lo que sea que estas pensando ahora, puede hasta mucho mucho después.

-Esta bien.

Y Rabastan esta sobre él otra vez, besando y dejando sus manos bagar por lo que Harry le dejó tomar el liderazgo. Cualquier pensamiento que tuviera podía esperar hasta después, cuando estuviera devuelta y solo en Grimmauld, lejos de la presencia intoxicante de Rabastan.

* * *

**Ok aquí hay otro capítulo espero que los disfruten tanto como mi otra traducción, dejen reviews. Disculpen si hay muchos errores o algo no se entiende.**


	7. Ottery St Catchpole

**Título en inglés:** A Winter´s Reprieve

**Título en español:** Un Respiro de Invierno

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** el verano ha terminado. Harry vuelve al colegio y Rabastan está con Voldemort. Secretos son descubiertos, máscaras caen y Harry ve las consecuencias de su romance de verano.

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange

**Autor:** enchanted nightingale

**Derechos: **los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco lo hace la historia.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

* * *

Hogwarts seguramente podía ser ruidosa pero a Harry le gustaba.

Era la primera semana después de las vacaciones y el reinado de Umbridge en la escuela era un recuerdo distante. El verdadero Alastor Moody, esta vez, había vuelto con una venganza después del corto receso y parecía alegre de torturar/enseñar a los estudiantes del colegio a defenderse. Los Slytherin sufrían un poco más en estas clases pero lo mismo sucedía con el resto del colegio. Harry, sus ahora cercanos amigos, Luna y Neville, y sus distantes enemigos, conocidos como Draco Malfoy y sus amigos, estaban reuniéndose fuera de clases e intercambiando bromas sobre la creciente preocupación que era su profesor de DCAO.

La mayoría de los Gryffindor estaba tratando de volver a entrar en la lista buena de Harry tras la disculpa sumamente pública y poco sincera que el Profeta había publicado. Madam Bones había sido reacia a permitir que ese periodicucho siguiera publicándose, ya que ellos y especialmente Skeeter, debían disculparse por la gran difamación que le habían hecho a un mago menor de edad. Harry solo sostenía disgusto por sus compañeros de casa y otros estudiantes que parecían creerlo nuevamente un amigo, por lo que hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlos. Los comentarios mordaces y juegos de palabras inteligentes de Luna podían pasar desapercibidos para la mayoría de los estudiantes pero mantenían entretenidos a Harry y Neville.

Por el lado de Hermione y Ron, los dos Gryffindor recientemente había comenzado a actuar como si fueran pasados conocidos. En la segunda semana tras la vuelta a clases Harry había tropezado con Ron y Lavander Brown besuqueándose en la mitad de la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione parecía estar hirviendo en su rincón y los Gemelos burlándose a espaldas de su hermano. Ginny parecía haber superado el hecho de que era gay, como la carta que le había enviado en Yule decía, pero aún no había tratado de acercarse le públicamente, eligiendo apoyar silenciosamente a Hermione y apenas lo miraba. Al joven Potter no le importaba y el sentimiento de perdida ya había disminuido para ese momento.

Harry volvió a intercambiar cartas con Rabastan y Ciel nuevamente estaba ubicado cerca de sus piernas, nunca demasiado lejos de él, haciendo mejorar su humor. También, las cartas de Francia estaban llegando más seguido, ya se de la padres Delacour o de Gabrielle, las cuales le brindaban noticias de Beauxbatons, y el trabajo y los equipos deportivos favoritos de Armand, por otro lado estaban las cartas de Fleur provenientes de Inglaterra, que le contaban sobre su vida, su raro jefe y sus extraños días de trabajo, estas acompañadas por su humor y mordaces comentarios hacían reír a Harry.

La mejor noticia concerniente a su familia favorita era que el embarazo de Apolline había llegado a su fin y había tenido a su bebé. Emilien Anri Delacour, nació el 8 de enero, pesando 2,8 kg. y midiendo solo 30 cm. Harry no podía esperar hasta conocerlo, especialmente después de que Apolline y Armand le hubieran pedido que fuera el padrino de su paquete de alegría. Harry había sido tocado por este gesto y luego extasiado, había pasado horas arrullando las fotos con Neville y Luna. McGonagall había estado un poco preocupado por lo que estaban haciendo pero cuando vió la razón felicitó a Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ese día los tres amigos había tenido una mini celebración en las cocinas.

Así que mientras Harry, Luna y Neville, habían aprendían más sobre la parte Veela que había atraído miradas durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos y Harry y Neville hacían planes para el verano, interesados en ir a Francia en algún punto, apenas se dieron cuenta de la llegada de febrero y con ello el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade del año.

Harry, Luna y Neville ("El Nuevo y Mejorado Trio de Oro", como se referían a ellos los estudiantes de Hogwarts) estaban sentados en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Harry les había pasado la última carta de Fleur, según esta Apolline había necesitado un sanador ya que su cuerpo estaba cansado y la fatiga continuaba atormentando a la bruja. Y luego estaba la carta de Rabastan, diciéndole que la cita que habían planeado durante la Navidad debía ser pospuesta, ya que tenía que atender un negocio urgente lo que hizo disminuir su animo. Su compañero de Gryffindor fue el primero en notar su cambio de humor.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Neville-.

-Mis planes para la salida a Hogsmeade son ahora historia antigua -Harry hizo un mohín-. ¡Y estaba esperando por esto!

-Para con ese mohín y dinos que tenías planeado con tu hombre -le codeó Luna-.

-Una salida, ya sabes, un almuerzo, una caminata... lo usual.

-Incluyendo la parte interesante que no dijiste como el besuqueo -se burló Neville de Harry, haciéndolo sonrojar y a Luna reír-.

-Cállate -murmuró Harry, ignorando determinadamente a su compañero y enfocándose en su carta. El fruncimiento de su labio demostró que su ira no era real y Neville volvió a sonreír.

La siempre calmada Luna, ofreció un sorprendentemente buen plan. -Le puedo pedir el permiso de mi Jefe de Casa para que vayamos a visitar a mi padre -ella retorció un mechón de pelo rubio entre su dedos-. ¡Incluso podrían ver hacer una edición de Quisquilloso!

Los dos Gryffindor se miraron entre si antes de asentir.

-¿Dónde editan su periódico? -preguntó Neville-.

-En casa. Vivimos en Ottery St. Catchpole -replicó Luna-.

-Cerca de la Madriguera -se dió cuenta Harry-.

Neville asintió. -Y en Devon. Necesitaremos tomar un tren.

-O el Autobús Noctambulo -agregó Luna-.

-Eres muy inteligente -le dijo Neville-.

Ella le dió una sonrisa y una palmadita en el brazo. -Estoy en Ravenclaw.

-Perdón por seguirlo olvidando -le dijo Harry-.

-Los perdono -dijo Luna seriamente-.

* * *

**Ottery St. Catchpole**

* * *

Al final Flitwick les dio permiso para usar el Autobús Noctambula para llegar a Ottery St. Catchpole. y solo visitar al padre de Luna y ver como se editaba el Quisquilloso. El profesor de encantamientos había pensado que era una idea brillante y educativa así que tomó poco tiempo para convencerlo. Este también logró que McGonagall y Dumbledore estuvieran de acuerdo y después de una corta charla con Xenophilius Lovegood se les permitió a los tres adolescentes hacer el viaje.

Poco tiempo después de tomar el desayuno el sábado de salida a Hogsmeade, McGonagall les dijo que el Autobús estaría esperándolos en Hogsmeade por ellos, fuera de las Tres Escobas. El recorrido fue movido, pero eso no era nada nuevo y los tres estuvieron felices de salir del autobús en una pieza y con el contenido de sus estómagos en su lugar.

-Merlín odio el autobús -murmuró Neville-.

Pero la mente de Harry estaba en otro lugar. -Es hermoso.

Neville se dio vuelta y observó el paisaje de la pequeña villa. No era grande, y ciertamente era más pequeña que Hogsmeade. Esta consistía en una pequeña plaza con una modesta fuente y a su alrededor ubicadas sin ningún orden en particular tiendas y casas modestas.

-Usaremos la red Floo pública de la Nana Allie -les dijo Luna-. Ella es la propietaria de un pequeño taberna de por aquí.

-Entonces guíanos -le dijo Neville y Luna felizmente empezó a caminar frente a ellos-.

En cuanto a Harry, él se arrastró tras sus verdaderos amigos, con sus ojos mirando todo a su alrededor. Había visto el Callejón Diagon, partes de Knockturn, Hogsmeade y las calles de las partes mágicas de París, pero esto era un lugar nuevo y siendo descaradamente mágica y pintoresca llamó la atención de Harry.

-Amo las ciudades mágicas -le dijo el adolescente de ojos verdes a los otros dos. Este se encontraba casi saltando.

-Vamos -le apuró Neville-. Luego podemos mirar el lugar.

-Papi esta esperándonos -comentó Luna-.

* * *

La casa de Luna desafiaba la lógica, al igual que cuando ponías los ojos sobre la Madriguera por primera vez, decidió Harry cuando los tres amigos llegaron a su destino. Ellos arribaron por la red Floo pero Luna insistió en que salieran para ver la casa con forma de torre desde afuera antes de volver a entrar para hacer un recorrido por su interior. Como ocurría con la mayoría de los edificios mágicos, este era más grande por dentro que por fuera a pesar de la desconfianza que podía generar su apariencia. Esta tenía tres pisos, además de un sótano muy largo y expandido que contenía todo el equipamiento necesario para imprimir _El Quisquilloso_. Era hogareña, confusa y caótica en un extraña forma ordenada. En conclusión, era tan parecida a Luna que Harry no podía dejar de amarla.

Xenophilius ("Llámenme Xeno muchachos") Lovegood era si podía ser posible incluso más raro que su hija. Aunque era muy acogedor, parecía agradarle tanto Neville como él y estaba deleitado de que alguien estuviera interesado en ver como se editaba su periódico. Así que felizmente les dio un tour a los tres adolescentes y compartió todo el proceso que llevaba hacer un periódico. Después de dicho tour los adolescentes se reunieron en la habitación de Luna, y allí los dos adolescentes criados por magos le enseñaron a jugar a Harry un popular juego de mesa mágico debido a la insistencia de Neville (¿No sabes que es Calderones y Balanzas?).

-¿Niños? -Xeno apareció en la puerta, vestido con su traje naranja y amarillo, y sus manos manchadas de tinta-. Ya está oscureciendo.

-Esta bien papi -suspiró Luna-. Iremos hasta la ciudad.

Los adolescente se levantaron de su lugar en el cómodo piso y con una cordial despedida tomaron la red Floo, listos para volver a la calle principal de Ottery St. Catchpole y tomar el Autobús Noctambulo desde allí.

* * *

Ottery St. Catchpole era un poco diferente en la noche. La plaza principal usualmente estaba iluminada, y la gente iba y venía como en cualquier otra villa Muggle, excepto por las apariciones descaradamente mágicas de tanto en tanto. Pero esta noche no era así.

Cuando los tres adolescentes salieron a tropezones de la estufa de la taberna de la Nana Allie, la encontraron inusualmente silenciosa.

-¿Nana? -llamó Luna-.

-Todo esta demasiado tranquilo -dijo Neville con un temblor-.

Harry salió de la habitación de la red Floo y se detuvo. -Chicos, no vengan aquí.

-¿Harry? -preguntó Luna-.

-¿Hay polvo Floo? -preguntó el mego de ojos verdes-.

Neville y Luna miraron a su alrededor para encontrarlo todo derramado en el suelo.

-Como máximo un puñado -replicó Neville-. Apenas suficiente para una persona. Tal vez una llamada Floo, pero eso es todo.

-Mierda -murmuró Harry-.

-¿Harry? -Neville caminó hacia su amigo-.

Harry trató de detener a Neville, pero el otro adolescente era más voluminoso y alto que él. Y así fue capas de ver la horrible escena que su amigo intentaba tapar.

Neville se volvió un poco verde. -¡Oh, Merlín!

-¿Nev? -Harry se apuró en empujar a su amigo fuera de la habitación principal-. Yo... yo lamento que hayas visto eso. No podemos pasar por ahí.

-Voy a llamar a papi -les dijo Luna-.

La bruja rubia se arrodilló en el piso juntando el polvo Floo, los otros dos se apuraron a ayudarla.

Luna arrojó el polvo en la estufa encendida. -¡Nido de los Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado! -gritó-.

La cara de Xeno apareció en el fuego. -¿Luna?

-Papi, tenemos un problema -empezó la Ravenclaw-.

-¿De que tipo?

-Estamos en la taberna de la Nana Allie y hay cuerpos por todos lados -dijo Neville-.

La cara de Xeno pareció horrorizada. -¡Estoy yendo!

Los adolescentes dieron un paso hacia atrás, pero después de forcejear, Xeno se rindió. -El acceso por Floo está bloqueado. Apuesto que la Aparición también.

-Eso es malo -murmuró Harry-. Realmente no debemos estar aquí. ¿Cuán lejos queda tu casa Luna?

-¿Qué excéntrica idea estas cocinando? -le preguntó Neville a su compañero Gryffindor-.

-Bueno, los medios mágicos pueden estar fuera -les dijo Harry-. Pero nuestras piernas aun funcionan. Nos colocamos hechizos de disolución estándar y simplemente corremos -los miró a sus amigos antes de volverse hacia Xeno-. ¿Señor?

-Los encuentro a mitad de camino. Después alertaré a los Aurores y a Hogwarts -les dijo el padre de Luna. Giró su cabeza sin cuerpo para mirar a su hija-. Buena suerte.

Los adolescentes fueron dejados mirando a las brazas.

Neville se aclaró la cabeza. -Entonces...

-Corramos -declaró Luna-.

-¿Hay otra salida? -le preguntó Harry a la bruja-.

Movió la cabeza. -Mientras no nos unamos a los muertos no me importa -le dijo Harry-.

El mago de ojos verdes hizo una mueca. -No es lindo -le advirtió dándose cuenta de que realmente no había otro camino-.

Los tres dejaron la habitación con conexión Floo y entraron a la habitación principal. Harry trató de no mirar demasiado a los cuerpos. Se movieron alrededor de los escombros y caídos, sintiéndose aliviados una vez llegaron a la puerta de la taberna. Nadie dijo nada de las lágrimas que se habían agrupado en los ojos de Neville y de las que corrían por la mejillas de Luna o de cuan fuerte Harry había mordido sus labios hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar. Una vez abrieron la puerta de la taberna el silencio fue roto.

Los gritos, el ruido de los edificios incendiándose y los hechizos tomaron a los tres por sorpresa.

-Permanezcamos juntos -le dijo Neville a Harry-.

-Varitas afuera -dijo Luna mientras sacaba la suya. Neville y Harry siguieron su ejemplo.

El otro Gryffindor asintió. Trataron de mantenerse cerca mientras corrían por la ciudad en llamas. Afuera no había muchos magos o brujas, solo Mortífagos y un número rápidamente creciente de Aurores que transformó la villa entera en un campo de batalla.

-¡Hay un sendero tras los almacenes! -les gritó Luna, guiándolos hacia allí. Corrieron en el sentido del río, tratando de ignorar la lucha. En algun punto tuvieron que usar hechizos contra los Mortífagos para así poder pasarlos.

-¡Son demasiados! -gritó Neville tras aturdir a uno-.

-¡No te detengas! -le gritó Harry-. ¡_Expelliarmus_!

-¡_Stupefy_! -conjuró Luna-.

Se agacharon justo a tiempo para evitar una maldición explosiva que estalló un muro entero.

-¡Nos notaron! -Harry estaba horrorizado al darse cuenta de que al menos dos Mortífagos habían estado siguiéndolos. Uno de ellos ni siquiera usaba una máscara y Harry supuso que era una del los fugitivos. -¡Apúrense! -les urgió a sus amigos-.

-¿Harry? -una Auror muy familiar los vió pasar corriendo-.

-¡Tonks! -exclamó Harry cuando se detuvo por un momento-.

-¡_Crucio_!

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Harry y Tonks salieron del camino mientras Neville y Luna seguían corriendo, solo mirando atrás para ver que los otros dos no hubíeran sido golpeados.

-¡Manténganse corriendo! -gritó Harry a sus dos amigos. Lucían a punto de discutir pero en ese momento un Mortífago se abalanzo sobre Tonks y él.

-¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí? -preguntó la bruja de cabello rosa chicle-.

-Fin de semana de Hogsmeade -respondió Harry-.

-Esto es Ottery St. Catchpole -le dijo la Auror-.

-¡Tonks, este no es el momento! ¡_Stupefy_!

-De acuerdo -replicó la bruja y realizó un hechizo encadenante que desafortunadamente eludió su oponente-. ¿Harry, eres bueno con los hechizos?

-¿Sí?

-No uses solo aturdidores, si puedes hazlos estallar -le dijo Tonks-.

Harry a penas eludió otra Imperdonable. Se recuperó y conjuró: -¡_Conjunctivitis_!

Hubo un grito de sorpresa y Tonks siguió su maldición con otra de las suyas. Sus oponentes estaban cayendo uno a uno.

-¡_Protego_! -gritó Tonks y detuvo un chorro asquerosamente amarillo que se dirigía hacia Harry-.

El Gryffindor tomó su turno. -¡_Reducto_!

-¡_Deprimo_! -conjuró Tonks en dirección a una pared y arrastró a Harry del lugar mientras esta estallaba y sus pedazos caían sobre los Mortífagos-.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! -continuó Harry y una varita voló en su dirección-.

Tonks aturdió al segundo Mortífago y conjuró sogas para atarlos antes de tomar la varita extra de Harry.

-Hacemos un buen equipo -le dijo al adolescente-. ¿Ahora por qué estas aquí?

-Salida de campo, Flitwick y McGonagall nos dejaron ver al padre de Luna. Salimos por la red Floo con la intención de tomar el Autobús Noctambulo con rumbo a Hogwarts pero todos estaban muertos. Así que nos contactamos con Xeno y él a los Aurores y el colegio. Luna y Neville están volviendo hacia allí a pie.

-Sí, salas anti-Trasladores y anti-Floo han sido conjuradas sobre toda la ciudad, la segunda fue hecha por los Aurores para que los Mortífagos no escaparan -comentó Tonks-.

-Y nos atraparon a nosotros -gruñó Harry-.

-Exactamente no esperábamos ningún sobreviviente -admitió Tonks-.

Se escuchó un particularmente fuerte estallido a la distancia. Ambos hicieron una mueca.

-Escucha, Harry necesito...

-Has tu trabajo -le sonrió Harry-. Ve.

-Tu, amigo, vienes conmigo.

-Pero Neville y Luna...

-Probablemente estén fuera de la ciudad y lejos del peligro.

-Puedo correr rápido -murmuró Harry-.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Harry y Tonks se tiraron al suelo y rodaron evitando un rayo de luz verde que explotó sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Debo tener un objetivo? -exclamó el adolescente desesperado-.

-Hechizos ahora, las maldiciones déjalas para después -le dijo la bruja. Se detuvo pero luego lo empujó hacia un lado. -Si algo sucediera, el hechizo para hacer un Traslador de emergencia es "_Portus_" y después le agregas el destino. A St. Mungo o a cualquier otro lugar. No serás multado por ello.

-De acuerdo -le dijo-.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar a los otros. Kingsley podría encontrar una forma de sacarte de aquí.

* * *

-Me siento como Nerón -le comentó Rodolphus a su hermano mientras los dos incendiaban otro edificio-.

Rabastan estaba por replicar cuando se cruzaron con un grupo de Aurores.

-¡Los Lestrange! -gritaron-.

-¡Ojoloco viejo amigo! -Rodolphus ignoró a todos excepto a Moody-. ¿Revancha?

El Auror retirado comenzó a arrojar maldiciones y Rodolphus lo siguió con una risa oscura. Rabastan le echó una mirada a los Aurores. Realmente eran un grupo de niños. Harry es más joven, le recordó su mente traidora. Rabastan permitió que una sonrisa curvara sus labios.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué esperan? -arrastró las palabras. Chispas salieron de la punta de su varita.

-¡_Stupefy_!

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

Rabastan conjuró un simple escudo y vio los hechizos esfumarse.

-¿Qué les enseñan hoy en día? Les mostraré como se hace. ¡_Sectumsempra_! ¡_Flagrantia_!

Sus hechizos llegaron al objetivo y los novatos cayeron. Los otros se vinieron sobre Rabastan pero el mago los esquivó expertamente, casi burlándose de ellos.

* * *

-¡Tonks! ¡A la izquierda! -gritó Harry al ver un aturdidor dirigiéndose en su dirección-.

Harry y Tonks había llegado a la calle principal. El humo y el calor de los edificios ardientes era casi sofocante. Pero no se arriesgaron a usar un encantamiento cascoburbuja porque necesitaban visión clara y buena pronunciación. Los dos aturdidores llamaron la atención de una pareja de Aurores y unos pocos Mortífagos.

Kingsley se colocó entre ellos. -¿Tonks? ¿Harry? ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

Un grito de "es Potter" salió de los Mortífagos y el adolescente maldijo su suerte una vez más.

-Este no es mi día -suspiró Harry a pesar de alistarse para lanzar otro hechizo-.

-¡_Bombarda_!

-¡Abajo! -gritó Kingsley-.

Los escombros de la explosión les llevó a refugiarse en distintas direcciones.

* * *

Rabastan odiaba su posición. Se había separado de su hermano y ahora estaba introduciéndose cada vez más en la villa. Sintió las salas anti-Trasladores caer cuando una frase capturó su atención.

Un grito de "es Potter" surgió de los Mortífagos que veía a la distancia y le detuvo en seco.

¿Harry? ¿Estaba aquí? ¿En este lugar?

Rabastan tembló y miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicar al adolescente de ojos verdes. Vio a un gran Mortífago rubio conjurar un "Bombarda", y apenas pudo ver a los Aurores y Mortífagos escapar por igual del lugar de la explosión. Notó que uno de ellos no vestía el usual traje de Mortífago ni las túnicas estándar de Auror, además lucía más bajo que los otros.

-Harry -susurró Rabastan-.

Se volvió en la dirección por la cual había visto irse a su joven amante.

* * *

Harry estaba tratando de calmar su respiración pero el calor no lo ayudaba en nada. Todo el frío de enero se había ido sin lugar a dudas debido al fuego que estaba arrasando Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry se detuvo y se arrecostó contra la pared del callejón. Decidió calmar su respiración antes de buscar a Kingsley, Tonks o cualquier otro Auror. Si no era visto capaz que los Mortífagos podrían rendirse. Determinó que ese sería un plan prudente a seguir, luego levantó la vista.

De un lado a otro el chamuscado muro contenía carteles.

Carteles de se busca.

Uno era de Sirius, su padrino sonreía maliciosamente a la cámara, el peso de sus perdidas le hacían lucir ojeroso y deteriorado.

Otro era de Alecto Carrow, este se encontraba medio descolorido.

A su lado estaba el cartel de Se Busca de Bellatrix Lestrange. En el se leía "APROXÍMESE CON EXTREMA PRECAUCIÓN". La locura brillaba en sus ojos.

Siguiéndole estaba el de su esposo, Rodolphus Lestrange; un mago imponente que incluso en los trapos de Azkaban lucía majestuoso y peligroso.

Otros carteles le seguían. Uno en blanco con un signo de interrogación y la inscripción "Lord Oscuro, huya a la vista" era insignificante considerando el que capturó la atención de Harry.

El que hizo que el corazón se detuviera y volviera a latir fue un cartel en particular. Este tenía la imagen de un mago, su mago. Sobre este, estaba el nombre Rabastan Lestrange y en la parte inferior la misma inscripción que tenía Bellatrix.

El Gryffindor sintió el mundo girar a su alrededor. Entonces escuchó su voz.

-Harry.

* * *

**Bueno hello tanto tiempo, como habrán visto que escribí en mi otra traducción estuve con algunos inconvenientes y no este trabajando en las historias, pero estoy de vuelta y voy a tratar de publicar al menos un capítulo cada una o dos semanas. Los quiero mucho y dejen reviws que esos son como el pago de nuestro trabajo tanto sean traductor o escritores. BYE BYE.**


	8. Resolución

**Título en inglés:** A Winter´s Reprieve

**Título en español:** Un Respiro de Invierno

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** el verano ha terminado. Harry vuelve al colegio y Rabastan está con Voldemort. Secretos son descubiertos, máscaras caen y Harry ve las consecuencias de su romance de verano.

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange

**Autor:** enchanted nightingale

**Derechos: **los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco lo hace la historia.

* * *

Rabastan se dió cuenta rápidamente que había escogido el camino correcto cuando llegó al callejón. Expertamente había esquivado a los Aurores y sus compañeros Mortífagos, intentando ver realmente en que lugar de el campo de batalla que era la villa estaba Harry. La preocupación de Rabastan aumentó, cuando vió a la familiar forma de un adolescente pálido y ojerosos que vestía una túnica humeante y salpicada de sangre mirando a la pared de enfrente mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie. Se acercó al adolescente, adentrándose en el callejón y alejándose del humo que ensombreció la plaza.

Vio los carteles de SE BUSCA casi inmediatamente. En estos días estaban en todos lados. Realmente era un milagro que Harry no se hubiera encontrado con uno de ellos antes. De alguna manera Rabastan no podía sentir nada. No sentía miedo ni temor por la inminente reacción de Harry, por la razón de que no se arrepentía. Bueno, tal vez se arrepentía porque su tiempo con él había sido muy corto. El nombre del joven mago salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

-Harry.

El adolescente se endureció.

Rabastan tragó duro. -Harry, mírame.

-¿Rabastan?

Sus oídos zumbaban así que casi perdió su nombre ser susurrado pero de alguno manera este llegó a él.

-¿Sí?

El adolescente descansó su espalda contra la pared, y sus pálidas manos apretaron fuertemente su varita. Sus únicos y aturdidores ojos verdes se detuvieron en él y Rabastan no pudo moverse ni alejar su mirada.

-¿Es una mentira, correcto? ¿Algún tipo de broma? ¿Una broma enferma?

-Harry...

-¡Dime que todo es una mentira! -gritó Harry-.

-¿Quieres que te mienta? -le cuestionó Rabastan. Realmente podría mentir si el adolescente lo deseaba.

-¿Por qué estas aquí, en esta ciudad?

-Sabes porque. Es la misma razón por la que visto esta túnica -replicó Rabastan con un extraño desapego en su voz. Nuevamente estaba caminando. Dos pasos más y Harry estaría al alcance de su mano. -Es la misma razón por la que tengo esto en mi -y sin otra palabra se arremangó y reveló la Marca Oscura que había estado marcando su piel todas las noches desde que se había graduado de Hogwarts-.

Harry miró el temido tatuaje casi con indiferencia, y ciertamente sin el usual miedo que las personas mostraban. Luego cerró sus ojos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando -susurró-. Todo está en mi cabeza.

Abrió sus ojos. El tatuaje aun estaba allí. Rabastan aun vestía una túnica de Mortífago. Y los carteles de SE BUSCA aun colgaban de la pared.

-Harry...

-No...

Rabastan sintió que su garganta se cerraba, casi hasta el punto de la asfixia.

-Si sirve de algo...

-¡LESTRANGE!

Rabastan miró y vió a Alecto Carrow caminando hacia él. Su túnica ondulaba y su pelo era un desastre. Lucía numerosos cortes y manchas en su una vez sorprendentemente hermoso rostro pero ahora ella tenía una mirada casi tan loca como la de su cuñada.

-¡Lestrange! ¡Ahí estás bastardo! ¡Los Aurores están... bueno, mira ahí! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Ese es Potter? -la bruja casi aplaudió de alegría-. ¡Sí! ¡Ese es Potter! ¡Tu perro astuto!

Harry estaba tan aturdido que ni le prestó atención.

-¡Potter! ¡Oh! ¡El Señor Oscuro va ha estar tan orgulloso! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Aprendiste los trucas de Bella?

Rabastan sintió ganas de vomitar ante la mera vista de su alegría. La manea en que ella pensaba que sería capaz de torturara a Harry, su Harry, hasta la locura... Realmente no había planeado hacer nada, pero cuando ella trató de agarrar al perturbado adolescente, Rabastan reaccionó casi por instinto.

-¡_Sectumsempra_!

La maldición salió de sus labios y corto a la bruja desde su cuello a su baja espalda. Ella tuvo tiempo de gritar de dolor. Tuvo tiempo de darse vuelta y mirarlo en shock. Tuvo tiempo para darse cuanta de lo que él había hecho. Y también verlo caminar por encima de su arrugado cuerpo, empujar al casi catatónico adolescente a sus brazos y besar suavemente su cabeza. De verlo apretar al adolescente fuertemente en sus brazos y Aparecerlos del lugar. De escuchar a los Aurores aproximarse y darse cuenta de quien era ella.

Después de eso Alecto murió.

* * *

La Aparición fue ruidosa y los dos hombres tropezaron al llegar a una casa vacía, a miles de kilómetros de ese terrible callejón.

La abandonada Mansión Lestrange había sido el primer destino que había llegado a la mente de Rabastan cuando había secado a Harry de aquel lugar. Su hogar ancestral había caído en la ruina después de que los últimos dos hombres de la familia fueran a Azkaban. El Ministerio no había sido capaz de apoderarse y vender la propiedad ya que la Mansión solo aceptaba como maestro a alguien con sangre Lestrange. Ellos habían llegado a la principal sala de estar, la cual era un desastre, y donde los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas y una gruesa capa de polvo debido a la inexistencia de elfos en la propiedad.

Harry casi cayó de rodillas, pero en último momento recuperó su equilibrio y se las arregló por permanecer en pie por sus propios medios. El sentimiento de nauseas permaneció y luego llegó la asfixia. Harry sintió como si lo estuvieran asfixiando. Trataba de respirar pero parecía como que el aire no entraba a sus pulmones y su pecho se apretaba, el único pensamiento que se mantenía atravesando su cabeza como un eco era la repetida palabra "No". Esto no podía estar pasándole.

El mago de más edad también se había recuperado de la mala Aparición. Su primer movimiento fue el de encender las velas en la sala con su varita aunque más de una se apagó enseguida. Lo segundo que hizo fue tratar de ganar la atención de su amante.

-Harry -trató Rabastan-.

-No, no, no... -se mantenía repitiendo el adolescente bajo su respiración. Incluso parado como estaba, parecía como si estuviera enrollado sobre si mismo. Rodo color había huido de su rostro y lucía listo para colapsar. Rabastan se acercó a él pero Harry golpeó violentamente sus manos alejándolo.

-¡No... no! Esto no está pasando -susurró el más joven de los dos-.

Rabastan odiaba el escuchar cuando roto sonaba su joven amante.

-Harry yo...

-¡No! ¡Tu lastimaste a los padres de Neville! ¡Has matado gente! ¡Oh, dios que he hecho!

-¡Harry, déjame explicarte!

Los ojos esmeralda se achicaron de rabia. -¿Explicarme qué? -siseó-.

Rabastan se acercó una vez más y agarró a Harry por los hombros. El adolescente peleó por sacárselo de encima pero Rabastan no lo soltó de su agarre.

-Harry, yo nunca quise herirte -le dijo Rabastan. El joven Gryffindor no lo escuchó. Se mantenía peleando por alejarse, golpeando el pecho del mago de más edad para que lo soltara. Rabastan afrontó los golpes y se mantuvo intentando calmar al adolescente. Intentó mantener su usual tono de voz pero había perdido la fuerza que era la base de su compostura y voz. La pelea continuó.

-Harry, nunca te heriría -la voz de Rabastan se había suavizado-. Nunca te haría eso a ti, ni tampoco lo habría hecho cuando descubría quien eras durante esas semanas de verano. No podría hacerlo. Me gusta ese chico tímido y sensual que conocía esa noche en ese club parisino. He disfrutado nuestro tiempo juntos, tus risas, nuestras charlas, tu cuerpo. Has sido la única cosa que ha llenado mi vida desde que salí de Azkaban he incluso antes de eso mi visa era un infierno.

-¡No! ¡Tu... cállate! ¡No me hables!

-¡Necesitas escuchar!

-¡No! -insistió Harry-. ¡Déjame ir!

Rabastan enjauló al adolescente en su brazos y con una sola mano se apoderó del cuello de Harry, forzando a sus ojos ha encontrase con los suyos. Medio deseó no haber hecho eso. Ya que esas orbes verdes sostenían demasiado dolor. Odió haber hecho eso.

-Mi Harry -susurró-. Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Por favor perdóname. ¿Por favor? -susurró suplicantemente contra sus suaves labios. Lo besó gentilmente, odiando cuando el joven se tensó y trató de apartarse bruscamente de él. Rabastan sostuvo a Harry tan quieto como pudo, mientras lo besaba desesperadamente. Harry intentó nuevamente retorcerse en el agarre del mago de más edad pero Rabastan insistió. El joven de ojos esmeralda cerró sus ojos apretadamente, mientras lágrimas escapaban por entre sus cerrados párpados. Rabastan no detuvo su asalto, gruñendo más agresivamente mientras apretaba a su amante aunque el adolescente se encontraba casi apático.

-Harry -rogó-.

Rabastan se mantuvo repitiendo el nombre del joven Gryffindor mientras colocaba besos sobre la cara y labios del adolescente. Apretó a Harry contra la pared más cercana, e internamente suplicó a las deidades que su amante respondiera de alguna manera, no importaba si era golpeándolo o maldiciéndolo; cualquier cosa era mejor que su apatía. Rabastan envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y las fue levantando hasta llegar al cuello, donde acarició suavemente su clavícula y cuidadosamente empezó a desabotonar su camisa.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron bien anchos y el Mortífago sostuvo su mirada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -demandó-.

-No voy a perderte -le dijo Rabastan-. Me niego a perderte.

-Deten esto -fue la susurrada replica-.

-No puedo. No quiero dejarte -respondió Rabastan entre susurros. Estas susurrantes palabras hacía su conversación privada, aunque no hubiera un sola alma más en esa casa abandonada. -Eres mio, mi Harry. Todo mio. No me pidas que te suelte, o que te deje solo, porque no puedo. Soy demasiado débil para hacer eso.

Uno sollozo escapó de la garganta de Harry y las manos de Rabastan se detuvieron.

-¿Harry? -fue doloroso decir el nombre del joven-.

El Gryffindor movió su cabeza e incluso mientras sus lágrimas caían se paró en punta de pie y gentilmente rozó sus labios contra los de Rabastan. El Mortífago respondió inmediatamente, abrazando el delgado cuerpo contra él y devolviendo el beso acaloradamente.

-No te dejaría ir por nada ni por nadie en este mundo -declaró Rabastan-.

Harry estudió la cara de su amante, mientras una mano apretaba la espalda de su túnica de Mortífago y la otra trazaba el pálido y aristocrático rostro. Besó al hombre otra vez, esta vez con más fuerza y Rabastan se lo devolvió con igual calor y furor. Manos trazaron cuerpos vestidos y pronto las túnicas seguidas por zapatos, pantalones y camisas cayeron al piso. Ambos hombres estaban desesperado por tocar al otro tanto como fuera posible. Cuando estuvieron piel a piel Rabastan sintió un alivió imposible de describir. Ahora sus manos estaba en la cadera de Harry, agarrando la delgada cintura del adolescente tan fuerte como fuera posible, buscando comprobar que el adolescente aun estaba con él. Inclinándose besó el camino por el pecho del mago más joven, intercalando besos y mordidas en su piel. Las manos de Harry lo detuvieron, y lo acercaron hacía el adolescente de ojos verdes para así este poder marcar el cuerpo de su amante. Ellos cayeron al suelo, la figura de Rabastan cubriendo la pequeña forma de Harry completamente. Rabastan mantuvo la mirada del adolescente como él otro hizo con la suya, ninguno de los dos queriendo dejar al otro fuera de su vista.

* * *

Harry se agarró del otro hombre, temiendo que desapareciera. Su mente le estaba gritando que se detuviera y su parte lógica sabía que si realmente no quisiera eso Rabastan pararía. Verdaderamente creía en lo que le había dicho el mago de mayor edad sobre que realmente lo quería y cuidaba de él. Incluso siendo un Mortífago no le había dado la espalda como sucedería con la mayoría de los seguidores de Voldemort. Su conciencia seguía quejándose sobre lo erróneo del acto. Aquí estaba Harry, desnudo y tendido a merced de un hombre que había sido un asesino condenado por numerosos crímenes, el mismo hombre que había arruinado la vida de su mejor amigo. Y aun así todo lo que Harry quería era sentir más de Rabastan, estar más cerca de ese hombre que le había mostrado que era el amor y la lujuria, y le había adorado por días y noches, a él Harry, no al maldito Niño-Que-Vivió.

-Una palabra de ti -susurró Rabastan-. Solo una y me detendré -le dijo incluso aunque su rostro batallaba por demostrara el esfuerzo que le causaba pronunciar esas palabras-.

Harry le ofreció una tierna sonrisa y le incitó.

En ese momento Rabastan se transformó en un hombre desesperado. Besando a Harry otra vez, usó su lengua para volver loco al adolescente mientras los movía hacia el sillón más cercano. Rabastan se sentó y empujó a Harry hacía su regazo, con el adolescente mirando en la misma dirección que él. Luego volvió a besarlo mientras usaba sus dedos para prepararlo. Harry se retorcía en su regazo, y gemía en su boca. Uno de los brazos del adolescente estaba doblado en un incomodo ángulo para así podía sostenerse de su amante. Parecía que ninguno de los hombre podía mantener sus manos lejas de sus cuerpos.

-Harry...

-Hum...

Rabastan susurró un hechizo que para Harry se había vuelto más familiar que el "Expelliarmus" y el adolescente sintió como su amante jugueteaba con su entrada.

-¡Ugh, no juegues conmigo!

El sangre pura soltó una risita. Entró en su amante fácilmente y se quedó quieto por un momento, disfrutando de los maullidos de placer de Harry que luego se transformaron en quejidos de necesidad. Rabastan envolvió su mano derecha alrededor del duro miembro de Harry y la empezó a mover de arriba a abajo mientras que con la otra sostenía al adolescente. Pronto Harry se encontró jadeando. El placer aumentaba y él no quería más que encontrar el alivio cuando sintió a Rabastan repentinamente salir de él.

-N... No -protestó Harry-.

-Shh -susurró el otro hombre. Empujó a Harry contra el sillón, y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su espalda y nuca mientras que con el otro sostenía uno de los sedosos muslos del adolescente. Sus ojos se encontraron y Rabastan se posicionó entre las separadas piernas del adolescente antes de volver a deslizarse dentro de Harry. La respiración del mago de ojos verdes se dificultó.

-Quiero ver tu cara esta noche -le dijo Rabastan. Empezó a deslizarse suavemente dentro de Harry.

-Esta bien -susurró Harry. Él también mantuvo sus ojos en su amante.

-Quiero... -la respiración de Rabastan se trabó, y descansó su cabeza contra la de Harry por un momento-.

-Lo sé.

El cuerpo de Harry se apretó a su alrededor y Rabastan se estremeció.

-Eres mio -susurró el Mortífago-.

-Tuyo -acordó el adolescente-.

Rabastan continuó moviéndose sobre Harry hasta que su cuerpo llegó al límite. Harry llegó primero y Rabastan lo siguió poco tiempo después, cayendo cansadamente sobre él. Por un momento sus mezcladas respiraciones y quejido del sillón fueron los únicos sonidos en la sala. Después de que normalizó su respiración, el mayor de los dos se movió hacia un lado, arrojando una pierna sobre Harry y descansando su cabeza en el delgado hombro de su amante.

-¿Rabastan?

-¿Hm?

El adolescente tomó una profunda respiración y luego la dejó salir, agitando el cabello de Rabastan. El mago de más edad entendió mientras se recostaba tan cerca al Niño-Que-Vivió que el joven debía de tener un millón de preguntas para él, y todas en la punta de su lengua. El dolor y la tristeza aun estaba ahí, todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar esos únicos ojos verdes. Pero Rabastan quería al menos por esta noche pretender que solo era otro mago enamorado, y que no había una guerra o política que le molestar, solo eran ellos.

Rabastan sintió a Harry tiritar y estuvo tentando a arrojar una sabana sobre ellos y así poder tomar una última siesta. Pero todos sus pensamientos racionales fueron seguidos por el recuerdo de que esta podía muy probablemente su última noche juntos. Esto no sería como en el verano, que habían partido por caminos diferentes casi sin saber nada uno de otro. Esta vez no sería tan simple de ignorar. Esto también significaba que la próxima vez que se vieran fácilmente podía significar la muerte para uno de ellos.

Esos oscuros y tenebrosos pensamientos estimularon a Rabastan. Besó suavemente el hombro de Harry, luego usó sus dientes para marcar el punto.

-Hey -susurró el adolescente adormiladamente-. ¿Estas marcándome?

Rabastan lo besó en sus labios. -Otra vez -le dijo a Harry mientras se presionaba contra el adolescente-. Te quiero otra vez.

Harry asintió, el entendimiento brillando en sus ojos. Empujó a Rabastan hacía él y lo besó mientras lentamente empezaba a restregar su cadera contra el cuerpo del mago de más edad. No había tiempo para preguntas o cualquier otra conversación, explicación o disculpa.

-Harry...

-No lo digas.

-Yo... -realmente quería dejar salir sus sentimientos-.

-Lo sé -los ojos verdes brillaban de lágrimas-. No lo hagas.

Rabastan asintió.

Dolería mucho más si esas palabras fueran dichas, entonces ellos sería algo más permanente y esto sería inútil. Rabastan trató de alejar todos los oscuros pensamientos que le rondaban. Por ahora solo eran él y Harry. Al menos tenían esa noche y hasta el amanecer para estar juntos. Después de eso se revolcaría en sus sentimientos por cuanto tiempo deseara. Ahora, solo le diría adiós a la única persona de quien se había enamorado, y probablemente el último.

* * *

**Hola que hay? Aquí hay otra actualización aunque debería estar estudiando para mi parcial de física. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews.**


	9. Uniendo las piezas

**Título en inglés:** A Winter´s Reprieve

**Título en español:** Un Respiro de Invierno

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** el verano ha terminado. Harry vuelve al colegio y Rabastan está con Voldemort. Secretos son descubiertos, máscaras caen y Harry ve las consecuencias de su romance de verano.

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange

**Autor:** enchanted nightingale

**Derechos: **los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco lo hace la historia.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore a menudo sufría de insomnio. Todos los años de responsabilidades que había reunido sobre sus hombros le hacían tener una mente muy ocupada. Y todo el desorden de su oficina no era nada comparado con el desorden que había en su cerebro. Esa también era una de las razones por la cual parecía tan distraído y poco serio cuando la situación no implicaba mayor seriedad. Y las contraseñas inspiradas en caramelos eran un gran ejemplo. ¿Por qué inventar frases elaborados o palabras raras? Incluso si se olvidaba de su propia contraseña fácilmente podía adivinarla ya que usaba el nombre de su dulce favorito del mes, ¡difícil olvidar eso!

Una noche como esas, mientras vagaba por los pasillos infinitos y a menudo engañosos del castillos, Albus escuchó un sonido con el cual estaba familiarizado. Un niño llorando. Odiaba cuando los niños a su cuidado, no importa quien fueran, sufrían. Curioso y alarmado siguió el sonido de sollozos amortiguados hasta llegar a la estatua de la vieja bruja de un solo ojo (la guardiana del pasadizo secreto a Honydukes). Allí no había nada, pero cuando movió su cabeza sus lentes encantados pudieron distinguir un contorno plateado.

_Una capa de invisibilidad_, se dió cuanta alarmadamente. Y había un solo alumno que tenía una capa de invisibilidad que parcialmente podía oscurecer el cuerpo a pesar de los lentes encantados.

Con sus articulaciones protestando Dumbledore se arrodilló al lado de la acurrucada e invisible figura.

-¿Harry? -susurró suavemente el viejo mago. No había retratos en esa parte pero uno nunca podía estar completamente seguro de su privacidad.

Hubo un hipido ahogado y la tela con apariencia de agua cayó, revelando una mata de desordenado cabello muy familiar. Ojos de bordes rojos miraron fijamente a ojos azules.

-¿S... Señor? -tartamudeó Harry. Su voz sonaba completamente rota.

Albus se alarmó. -¿Qué sucedió, mi niño? -preguntó-.

Eso puso al adolescente a llorar, no es que previamente hubiera parado.

El director tomó al adolescente en sus brazos y lo meció gentilmente como había hecho muchos años atrás, cuando Lily le había introducido por primera vez al niño. Cuando el adolescente estuvo lo suficientemente compuesto para contestar, Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué te sucedió mi niño? ¿Alguien te atacó? -preguntó desesperadamente-.

Hubo un corto silencio desde el final del llanto, durante el cual el adolescente había estado muy tranquilo, hasta que dejó escapar la respiración que estaba conteniendo y dió un corto asentimiento. Aunque no se relajó.

Dumbledore se preocupó con eso. Tenía que llegar al fondo de esto y su mente empezó a ir por caminos oscuros cuando lentamente fue viendo la camisa medio arruinada que vestía el mago de ojos verdes. Si alguien había asaltado al chico tendría mucho que pagar.

-Vamos muchacho, levántate -susurró suavemente, usando sus sorprendentemente fuertes brazos para levantar al niño-.

Harry lo hizo, con su cuerpo moviéndose automáticamente. Luego Albus nuevamente lo cubrió con la capa mientras empezaban a caminar hacia su oficina. La última cosa que necesitaba era que alguien de los retratos viera a Harry en el estado en que se encontraba. Como el director solo podía controlar parcialmente el castillo. Mientras que los retratos le respetaban e incluso les agradaba, podían tener lengua suelta, especialmente cuando se emborrachaban.

La caminata hacia su oficina fue una de las más largas que Dumbledore había tenido que hacer. Rápidamente murmuró la contraseña y urgió al chico a subir las escaleras. Una vez dentro de la oficina él lanzó un hechizó para congelar los retratos de los anteriores directores y directoras de la institución para tener un poco de privacidad, antes de quitarle la capa de invisibilidad a Harry. A una luz apropiada el adolescente lucía peor. Tenía moretones en el cuello y las muñecas. Los labios estaban hinchados y el inferior lucía lo que parecía un mordisco. A la camisa que Harry vestía le faltaba botones. Los jeans estaban cerrados pero el botón se encontraba desabotonado. Y esos maravillosos y únicos ojos verdes lucían destrozados.

-Harry, siéntate aquí -Albus guió al chico hacía una silla después de haberle puesto una encanto para hacerla extra-confortable-.

Mientras tanto Fawkes había sido despertado de su sueño y ahora observaba a los dos humanos con lo que posiblemente podía ser interpretado como preocupación.

-¿Harry, necesito preguntarte esto, si muchacho? -Albus usó una voz muy suave para hablar con el adolescente-. Fuieste... -tragó duramente-. ¿Fuiste atacado?

-No -replicó suavemente el adolescente-.

El mago de ojos azules tragó, no queriendo esperanzarse. Las negativas no eran raras en casos como esos.

-¿E... Estas seguro? Necesito saber para ayudarte -y a quien maldecir, pensó mentalmente Albus-. Háblame mi niño, por favor -pidió el viejo mago. Tenía que ser fuerte y no podía quebrarse. El chico le necesitaba.

Lentamente, Harry levantó la vista y miró a Dumbledore. Abrió su boca y en un primer momento ningún sonido salió de ella, antes de soltar una cosa que confundió al otro mago.

-¡Merlín, que he hecho!

-¿Harry?

-Yo no sabía. Tiene que creerme. Al principio no sabía.

Dumbledore estaba perdido.

Fawkes dejó salir un trinído y agitó sus alas, dejando su percha para aterrizar en el regazo de Harry. El chico miró sorprendido al fénix y el pájaro de fuego inmortal dejó salir unos pocos trinídos más, calmando los agobiantes nervios de Harry y la propia preocupación del director por un momento. Cuando el canto de Fawkes terminó, el Gryffindor tomó una profunda respiración.

-¿Señor?

-¿Sí Harry? -preguntó Albus con voz preocupada-.

-Yo -comenzó el adolescente peor luego se ahogó. Sus dedos apretaron sus bíceps y luego los soltaron, dejando caer sus manos flacidamente de sus brazos por primera vez desde que Dumbledore lo había encontrado acurrucado al lado de la estatua.

-Tómate tu tiempo -le dijo el viejo mago en una suave voz-. Yo... ¿Necesitas un Caldo Calmante?

Harry movió su cabeza. -Yo... ¿Usted sabe que conocí a alguien en Francia?

-Sí, Harry.

-Él era más grande que yo.

-Se eso también muchacho. ¿Él... te lastimó?

Harry se ahogó y Dumbledore tuvo que luchar para mantener su magia calmada. Si ese tipo había forzado al adolescente a algo entonces él iba a localizarlo y demostrarle porque había sido capaz de vencer a un Lord Oscuro como Grindelwald.

-Él no me lastimó -finalmente admitió el mago de ojos verdes-. Al menos no físicamente.

Albus fue capaz de relajarse un poco. Entonces Harry no había sido asaltado sexualmente. Ahora podía respirar y hacer algo para ayudar al adolescente.

-Háblame mi niño.

-Usted me odiará -dijo Harry entrecortadamente-.

-Oh, niño. Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte. Solo he odiada a una persona en mi vida y puedo jurarte mi niño, que nunca te odiaría. Te juro eso Harry.

Y con eso el adolescente juntó el coraje que hizo la historia derramarse de sus labios.

Por primer vez, el sabio y viejo Director de Hogwarts fue dejado literalmente sin palabras. Solo después de que Harry fuese arropado en una de las habitaciones de invitados (porque Albus no dejaría que el adolescente volviese a su dormitorio en el estado que estaba), Dumbledore fue capaz de reflexionar sobre lo que había escuchado.

Rabastan Lestrange y Harry Potter.

Harry Potter y Rabastan Lestrange.

Eso sonaba mal no importaba como lo escuchara.

La bella y la bestia.

El inocente y el asesino.

Una pareja muy improbable unida por el destino y el azar. La vida era tragicamente cómica en circunstancias como estas. Albus lo sabía. Esto le había sucedido a él. Después de todo, Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald solo podían ser descritos hoy en día como enemigos mortales, cuando años atrás ellos habían sido mucho más. Dumbledore no le había mentido a Harry. Solo había odiado a una persona en su vida, y no era a Tom Riddle o Voldemort, el hombre en el que el huérfano se había convertido. Y estaba en la cierto al decir que nunca odiaría a Gellert, a pesar de que su relación había terminando con la muerte de su hermana y el enojo de su hermano. Albus solo se había odiado a si mismo y en lo que casi se había convertido.

Fawkes dejó salir un trinído, sacando a Albus de sus pensamientos antes de que estoy se volvieran más oscuros y depresivos.

-Me disculpo mi amigo -le dijo el viejo mago al fénix-.

El pájara de fuego chasqueó su pico. Y Dumbledore lo tomó como una reprimenda.

-El amanecer esta a solo tres horas mi amigo pero trataré de descansar -prometió Albus-.

Y se levantó para hacer eso, incluso sabiendo que no cerraría sus ojos por el resto de la noche.

* * *

La estufa del N°12 de Grimmauld Place se encendió ese mañana, y Sirius y Remus levantaron la cabeza de sus desayunos.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Remus-.

-Es demasiado temprano para hacer llamadas sociales -replicó el último hombre Black-.

Sirius se levantó y caminó hacia la estufa donde se agachó. Una cabeza barbuda apareció en el fuego.

-Director -exclamó el fugitivo de Azkaban-.

-Bueno día Sirius, mi niño. ¿Quién más está en la cocina contigo?

-Solo Remus -replicó Sirius-. Solo estamos nosotros en la casa.

El hombre lobo se unió a su amigo agachándose frente al fuego. -Buen día señor.

-¿Sucedió algo malo? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Es sobre Harry?

-Sirius, no seas atropellado.

-Remus -interrumpió Dumbledore al hombre asustado-. Me temo que Sirius está en lo correcto. Sucedió algo con Harry.

Inmediatamente los dos hombres se alarmaron.

-¿Qué? -demandó Sirius-.

-Harry descubrió algo la noche pasada que tiene al chico emocionalmente lastimado. Es un muchacho fuerte y creo que se recuperará -les dijo Dumbledore-. Quiero decirles esto porque estará un poco triste por un tiempo y puede que no quiera hablar sobre eso. Él está demasiado avergonzado para mencionarles esto pero no quiero que ningún rumor llegue a ustedes y los preocupe.

-Mi corazón volvió a su lugar -Sirius dejó salir una respiración-.

-Gracias por decírnoslo señor -le dijo Remus al viejo mago-.

-No te preocupes mi niño. Pero ya tengo que irme.

-Por supuesto señor -dijeron los dos Gryfinndor a la vez-.

La cabeza del director desapareció de la estufa y el fuego murió.

-¿Le crees? -preguntó Remus-.

-¡Claro que no! Algo serio esta sucediendo pero creo que no mintió al decir que Harry no quería discutir sobre por el momento -Sirius se levantó suavemente, haciendo una mueca cuando sus articulaciones sonaron-.

-¿Esperamos a que Harry venga primero a nosotros? -dijo entonces el hombre lobo. Él también se levantó, pero con más facilidad que su amigo de la infancia.

-Exactamente.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

* * *

Neville estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Desde el ataque a Ottery St. Catchpole las cosas habían cambiado. Rápidamente se las habían arreglado para salir del fuego cruzado y siguiendo las instrucciones de Harry habían ido a un lugar seguro. Después de eso por un tiempo habían perdido de vista al mago de ojos verdes. Esas horas habían sido la parte más inquietante del día de Neville y Luna. Los dos amigos se habían quedado con Xeno en la casa de los Lovegood y a la mañana siguiente habían vuelto al castillo, solamente entonces escuchando de parte de McGonagall que Harry estaba bien. Habían arribado a través de la oficina de Dumbledore, el director también estaba allí y les había informado que Harry se había unido, no importaba el poco tiempo en que lo había hecho, a la pelea y que era de esperarse que actuara un poco raro. Neville había tomado con el corazón la advertencia que le dieron los dos profesores y Luna había decidido ser comprensiva y no abrumar a Harry; sabían que odiaba ser presionado o tratado con lástima.

Eso había sido hace tres noches atrás.

Para Neville el significado de esa primera noche tras la vuelta de Harry a Hogwarts luego del ataque del Señor Oscuro no había pasado desapercibida, pero el adolescente aun no podía conectar todas las pistas. Tampoco se le podía preguntar nada a Harry si este se mantenía evitándolo. Y él estaba haciendo esto de una manera tan magistral que Neville casi quería felicitarlo. No lo evitaba físicamente; solo evitaba encontrarse con su mirada. Aún hablaban, hacían los deberes juntos y tomaban las comidas en el Gran Salón pero de alguna manera una pared se había formado entre los dos, y el adolescente no sabía que hacer o como aproximarse a Harry para tratar sobre esto.

Fue ese día cuando Luna vino a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Neville se encontraba sentado solo ya que Harry había huido de la sala tras comer como un pajarito. Luna agarró una de las manos de Neville y tiró de ella.

-¿Luna?

-Necesitamos hablar o los Wrackspurts se meterán con nuestro Nargle favorito y eso sería realmente malo.

Neville balbuceó pero permitió que la bruja de Ravenclaw lo dirigiera. No fueron muy lejos, solo lo suficiente como para llegar al primer salón libre y en cual Luna los encerró. Neville estaba un poco desorientado y más que un poco alarmado por su comportamiento. Ella actuaba raro, y considerando a Luna eso significaba que... Bueno, Neville aun tenía que averiguar que significaba.

-Esto tiene que parar. Nosotros tenemos que hacer que pare -declaró la adolescente rubia-.

-Trataré de adivinar y diré que estas hablando sobre Harry -le dijo Neville-.

-Por supuesto que estoy hablando sobre Harry -replicó Luna-. ¿Quién más tiene esa gran cantidad de Nargles?

-Correcto -asintió Neville-. Esta bien, aunque ha estado evitándome. ¿Cómo vamos a poder hablar si no me mira?

-¿También te ha estado evitando?

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres decir que también te ha estado evitando?

Luna asintió-

-¿Qué esta sucediendo? -preguntó Neville-.

La bruja se encogió de hombros. -Eso es lo que necesitamos preguntarle a Harry.

-Luna, estamos yendo en círculos. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?

-Preguntándole.

-Dijiste eso antes pero aun no me da una idea de como.

-León tonto, necesitas una Ravenclaw para que haga tus planes.

Neville la estudió. -¿Realmente disfrutas dando ideas poco precisas, no?

Luna solo le dió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

* * *

**Y un capítulo más nos vamos acercando a la parte más emocionante: el embarazo de Harry, las contradicciones y angustia de Rabastan y una historia secreta y prohibida entre Rodolphus y Sirius. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews. Kiss Purple gremlin.**


	10. La preocupación de un hermano

**Título en inglés:** A Winter´s Reprieve

**Título en español:** Un Respiro de Invierno

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** el verano ha terminado. Harry vuelve al colegio y Rabastan está con Voldemort. Secretos son descubiertos, máscaras caen y Harry ve las consecuencias de su romance de verano.

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange

**Autor:** enchanted nightingale

**Derechos: **los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco lo hace la historia.

* * *

Rodolphus era una persona paciente. Lo sabía, y tenía pruebas de eso. Había estado casado con una bruja mentalmente inestable por años. Se había encontrado en Azkaban por un poco más de una década. Y aun estaba sano... bueno, en su mayor parte... después de todo lo que se había pasado, pero recientemente esa sanidad se le estaba escapando. Considerando que su querido hermano poco más lo estaba haciendo caminar por las paredes. Al principio había pensado que era una casualidad. Después de todo Ottery St. Catchpole había sido la primer incursión que habían hecho desde su salida de Azkaban, y la primera incursión desde el ataque a los Longbottom. Noche que había dejado una marca en su hermano menor.

Y esa marca se había profundizado mientras estaba en la prisión. Rodolphus recordaba de los días en que se encontraba lo suficientemente lucido a pesar de la presencia de los Dementores, que su hermano había estado realmente atormentado por las criaturas. Podía que nuca hubiera hecho un sonido pero Rodolphus lo sabía. Bellatrix había soltado risítas y reído de alegría incluso cuando esas horribles criaturas la podían afectar. Durante las primeras noches Barty casi había llorado. Y Black, el primo de su esposa, que ya había estado allí cuando ellos arribaron tampoco había hecho ningún sonido, al igual que Rabastan.

Rodolphus estaba preocupado. Mientras que los sanadores los habían curado tanto a él como a su hermano, desde ese momento Rabastan se había retraído. Él no había sido particularmente expresivo, ni si quiera cuando era joven, pero su actual comportamiento era desconcertante. Durante las reuniones no se ofrecía a participar en cualquier tortura, ni se levantaba para aceptar ninguna misión; era como si realmente no se encontrara en el lugar. Oh, él amaba la magia oscura, de eso no había dudas. Y también la practicaba cuando el Señor Oscuro se lo pedía directamente, pero eso era todo. Lo cual era raro. Si Rabastan estaba teniendo dudas sobre su secta, Rodolphus necesitaba saberlo. Él no dejaría que su hermano tuviera una muerte oscura como Regulus Black. Mientras que ambos habían tomado la Marca Oscura, los Lestrange siempre ponían la familia primero ante todo, esa era una lección que a Rodolphus le habían inculcado desde la infancia. Si Rabastan quería salir de esto él lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Pero para hacer eso, Rabastan primero tenía que pedir ayuda, o por lo menos hablar con él sobre eso.

Finalmente harto del juego del Kneazle y el Ratón, una tarde Rodolphus se las arregló para arrinconar a Rabastan en la biblioteca de los Malfoy. La ventaja añadida era que ni sus anfitriones ni su esposa estaban en la mansión. Rabastan estaba hojeando el titulo de algunos libros cuando lo agarró por el brazo y lo dió vuelta para que quedaran cara a cara.

-Hermano -Rodolphus le dió una falsa sonrisa agradable, ignorando como su hermano luchaba por escapar. Desde que eran niños, él siempre había sido físicamente más fuerte. Y Rodolphus estaba seguro de que el otro mago no iba a sacar su varita.

-Estoy algo ocupado...

-¿No tienes tiempo para tu hermano favorito?

-Eres mi único hermano.

-Esas son incluso más razones para obligarme a serlo -remarcó Rodolphus-. ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos? Y luego me dirás que te sucedió en Ottery St. Catchpole, ¿correcto?

Rabastan se las arregló para encogerse de hombros bajo el agarre de su hermano. -Nada diferente de lo usual.

-¿Tortura, caos y muerte? -ofreció Rodolphus-.

-Los tres juntos.

Rodolphus sonrió realmente. -Hm, has mejorado al mentirme.

Ese comentario hizo que Rabastan hiciera una mueca.

-Sí, tu hiciste algo mi hermano, algo malo. ¿Qué fue?

-Tu lo dijiste, tortura, caos y muerte -replicó Rabastan-.

-No -reflexionó Rodolphus-. Hay algo más. Y eso el lo que te está torturando tanto.

-¿Estas implicando qué...?

Rodolphus entrecerró los ojos. -No, lo estoy diciendo abiertamente. Algo esta mal. Terriblemente mal. Luces como el demonio.

-Bueno gracias...

-No he terminado.

-¡Yo tampoco! -siseó Rabastan-. Y sigues interrumpiéndome.

-Te estoy salvando del trabajo de mentirme -le dijo Rodolphus-. ¿Me lo dirás? No estoy bromeando. Luces más torturado que después de estar durante años al cariñoso cuidado de los Dementores.

Rabastan hizo una mueca. -No te preocupes. Puedo manejarlo.

-Puedo ayudarte...

-No, con esto no puedes -replicó Rabastan tras soltar un suspiro cansado-. Yo hice la cama y ahora tengo que acostarme en ella. Ahora si me disculpas.

Rodolphus miró como su hermano menor se alejaba caminando.

Algo estaba horriblemente mal. Y ahora estaba casi seguro que tenía que ver con la guerra y su parte en ella. Rodolphus nunca pensó que esto iba a suceder, pero tal vez era hora de contactarse con sus viejos asociados y empezar a trabajar en su plan de apoyo, al que no había considerado ni cuando había sido arrojado a Azkaban. Podía manejar la cárcel, pero no iba a dejar que su hermano muriera. Porque Rodolphus estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa tuviera a su hermano en tal estado no iba a terminar bien.

* * *

**Bueno un capítulo cortito y conciso, ¿quién no haría todo para ayudar a su hermano?**


	11. Capturando a Harry la Liebre

**Título en inglés:** A Winter´s Reprieve

**Título en español:** Un Respiro de Invierno

**Esto ocurre durante el 5° año de nuestro querido Harry **(te queremos Ry)

**Resumen:** el verano ha terminado. Harry vuelve al colegio y Rabastan está con Voldemort. Secretos son descubiertos, máscaras caen y Harry ve las consecuencias de su romance de verano.

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange

**Autor:** enchanted nightingale

**Derechos: **los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco lo hace la historia.

* * *

Neville se estaba volviendo bueno en perseguir personas. No era un talento del que hablar, ni un talento que antes hubiera pensado útil. Aunque durante los últimos días él había hecho exactamente eso, perseguir a alguien. Y no a una persona al azar, sino a su amigo, este año mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Y este era un gran desafió ya que el mago de ojos verdes tenía la habilidad de deslizarse por los concurridos pasillos una vez la clase había terminado y siempre que Neville trataba de pasar algún tiempo a solas con él "tenía algo que hacer que no podía esperar". El heredero Longbottom estaba listo para arrancarse el cabello cuando un martes por la tarde tras encantamientos llegó su alivio. Luna había estado esperando fuera del gran salón, como habían acordado, y saltó frete Harry completamente radiante mientras empezaba a hablarle al Gryffindor tan rápido como le hizo a Neville preguntarse si durante ese tiempo había respirado. El monólogo incluía una cadena de teorías conspiratorias, preguntas sobre el día de Harry y una indagación sobre lo que le gustaría almorzar ese día, esto dejó a Harry abrumado e hizo fácil que Neville pudiera entrelazar sus brazos y dirigirlo hacia los terrenos.

-¿Neville? -parpadeó Harry-. Yo...

-No, tu no estas ocupado -declaró Neville-. Vamos a hablar Harry, y vas a escucharme. Puede que incluya preguntas, lo que significa que tendrás que responderlas. A esto se le llama conversación.

Harry quedó boquiabierto. Solo entonces Neville notó cuan pálido lucía Harry y se sintió culpable por hacer eso.

Entonces Luna lo golpeó con un leve hechizo punzante y le articuló un "Apégate al plan", esto hizo que Neville reuniera más coraje.

Harry no les prestó atención; solo les dejó guiarlo.

Al final Neville y Luna se detuvieron no muy lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid, cerca de un pequeño rincón del castillo que les proveía de escudo para el frío, privacidad y no era lugar transitado.

-Siéntate -le ordenó Luna a Harry-.

El Griffindor de ojos verdes les dió mirada fulminante, dejó caer su mochila al piso y se sentó en un banco de piedra.

Luna se sentó a su izquierda y Neville a su derecha.

-Has estado evitándonos -declaró Neville dejando ver su dolor por el comportamiento de Harry-.

-Yo...

-Lo hiciste de forma intencional -le dijo Luna gentilmente pero también con una nota de desaprobación-. Queremos saber por qué.

-¿Fue algo que hicimos? -preguntó Neville-. Si...

-No -le dijo Harry-.

* * *

-¿Fue algo que hicimos?

Harry se estremeció en el momento que escuchó la pregunta rodar fuera de la boca de Neville. Se sintió como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. Un fuerte y rotundo "No", salió de él. No iba a dejar que sus dos amigos creyeran que era culpa de ellos.

No podía mirarlos, especialmente a Neville. Había tratado de llegar a un acurdo consigo mismo después de ese fin de semana de Hogsmeade. El director también le había ofrecido su ayuda, y Harry había soltado el peor y más profundo y oscuro secreto al mago de más edad. Dumbledore había escuchado pacientemente, y sus ojos azules permanecido cálidos y confortables, hasta que Harry ya no podía mirarlo por miedo de lo que encontraría si lo hacía. Tal vez su decisión de cortar los lazos con Neville y Luna fue apresurada, pero honestamente no podía acercarse a los otros dos adolescentes cuando había pasado meses acostándose con una de las personas que había arruinado la familia y llevado los padres de uno de ellos rumbo a la locura, además de haber cometido demasiados crímenes como para nombrarlos.

-No -repitió Harry-. No fue nada que ustedes hicieran. Fui yo, todo esto es sobre mi.

-Bien, no estoy entendiendo -le dijo Neville-.

-Yo creo que sí -reflexionó la Ravenclaw al lado de ellos-. ¿Hiciste algo que puede ofendernos? ¿O tal vez algo que piensas nos ofenderá?

Harry se encogió alertándolos de la veracidad esa declaración.

-Esta bien, creo que ahora entiendo -comentó Neville-. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Harry no lo miraba.

-Esto involucra a Neville -Luna realmente podía reconocer las pistas cuando quería-.

-¿Conmigo? -Neville estaba un poco sorprendido-. ¿Que puedes haber hecho para enojarnos?

Harry se sintió nervioso. Sabía que no podía mentirles, no cuando ellos le habían apoyado tanto durante el comienzo del año. Aunque la verdad fuese dura de expresar. Harry entrelazó sus dedos y los miró duramente. -Esto no es una cosa estúpido. Lo que hice fue una gran cosa Neville. Y no estoy seguro de que puedas llegar a perdonarme. Yo no puedo perdonarme a mi mismo -el agregó lo último para si mismo, pero Neville y Luna escucharon-.

-¿Cuál fue ese Abominable acto? -inquirió Luna-.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos mientras Harry luchó por reunir el coraje que no sentía.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con el ataque? -preguntó Neville-.

Harry concedió un corto asentimiento.

-Pero nos ayudaste a salir de ahí -comentó Luna-. Te quedaste atrás con los Aurores.

-Y los Mortífagos -la voz de Harry era baja-.

Neville frunció el ceño. -No pudo adivinarlo para nada -murmuró-.

Luna se acercó a Harry y cubrió sus frías manos con las suyas. Las apretó gentilmente y luego le urgió a decirles.

-No podemos arreglar esto a menos que sepamos el problema -le dijo la bruja rubia a Harry-.

El Gryffindor resopló. -No es algo que se pueda arreglar.

-Harry -le urgió Neville-.

Harry lo miró a los ojos y suspiró. Él merecía saberlo.

-Antes no la sabía, ¿cómo pude haberlo hecho? Y supongo que fue estúpido de mi no saber, no darme cuenta. Sucedió durante el ataque a Ottery St. Catchpole. Durante una escaramuza Tonks y yo nos separamos, fue entonces cuando los vi. Los carteles de BUSCADO.

Luna y Neville compartieron una mirada. ¿Qué tenían que ver los carteles de BUSCADO con esto?

La cara de Harry sostenía una amarga sonrisa y sus ojos demostraban el dolor que sentía. -Antes no lo sabía pero en ese momento lo supe. ¿Neville?

-¿Si Harry?

-¿Sabes quién es mi amante? -preguntó Harry-.

Neville y Luna se miraron dándose cuenta de que no; Harry nunca había dicho el nombre de su amante. Siempre fue "Él", mi amante y luego mi novio, nunca un nombre que acompañara la vaga descripción que Harry les había dado. Alto, oscuro, y hermoso no les había servido de mucho para guiarse. Solo habían dejado que Harry fuera feliz, burlándose de él en momentos que fueran apropiados (y en algunas ocasiones cunado no lo era) y apoyando la decisión de Harry de vivir su vida y ser un adolescente como el resto de sus compañeros.

-Nunca preguntaste- la sonrisa de Harry era amargada-. Tal vez si lo hubieras hecho... O incluso si simplemente te lo hubiera ofrecido...

-¿Harry? -preguntó Neville-. ¿Quién es tu amante?

-Se introdujo a si mismo como Rabastan Evrard Grave... -la voz de Harry fue bajando de tono-.

Neville frunció el ceño. -¿Rabastan? -el nombre salió de su boca como si fuera algo extraño-.

-Sí -asintió Harry-. También conocido como Rabastan Lestrange.

Neville perdió todo el color de su rostro tan rápido que Harry por un segundo temió que fuera a perder el conocimiento.

Los ojos de Luna se habían ensanchado, el nombre había hecho sonar varias campanas en su cabeza.

-¿Ra...Rabastan Lestrange? -tartamudeó Neville-.

Harry asintió.

-¿Rabastan Lestrange como él hermano de Rodolphus, cuya esposa es Bellatrix?

Harry tragó duramente. -El mismo -replicó-.

Neville se dejó caer al suelo, su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

Harry se volvió hacia Luna. -Yo... mejor me voy -susurró. Su voz bajó incluso más. -¿Por favor cuidarías de él? -después de eso su voz se rompió. Harry se paró, se echó al hombro la mochila y se alejó caminando rápidamente, antes de que cayeran las lágrimas que habían llegaron tan facilmente a él.

Se perdió la preocupada y angustiada mirada que Luna le envió. Y se perdió como la gentil Ravenclaw se acercó más a un sumamente perturbado Neville y abrazó al tímido Gryffindor.

-Sh, todo va a estar bien -Luna le susurró a Neville, sin decir nada cuando enterró la cara en su cabello y los sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo-.

* * *

Harry sintió que no debía llorar, ya que el único que había sido traicionado era Neville. No se preocupó en echarse un encanto de calentamiento mientras caminaba desde los terrenos aun cubiertos de nieve hacia el castillo. El frío le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie. Tenía que recordarse que el mundo no giraba a su alrededor, este día no debía ser sobre él, si no sobre su amigo. Harry estaría bien incluso si Neville no volvía a hablarle otra vez. Luna sería una gran amiga para él. Y si Harry lograba pasar esto las cosas seguirían estando bien. Había sobrevivido a una infancia solitaria, podía sobrevivir unos años más de soledad en Hogwarts. ¿Podía hacerlo, no? Sobreviviría mientras tuviera a Sirius y a Remus.

Aquí Harry tembló un poco y cayó de rodillas en la suave nieve.

Ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que Sirius y Remus averiguaran quien fue su amante. O que Apolline y Armand se dieran cuenta que Rabastan Evrard Grave era en realidad Rabastan Lestrange, el mortífago y convicto fugitivo. ¿Ellos permitirían que su niña e hijo recién nacido se acercaran a él otra vez? Harry no lo sabía. Últimamente no sabía nada excepto que debía tomar las cosas lentamente, un día a la vez.

-¿Harry?

El Gryffindor parpadeó. Luego miró hacia arriba y vió que el director estaba allí, junto con Snape, y que ambos hombres le estaban mirando. Dumbledore lucía preocupado, y la mirada de Snape impasible pero también lucía un poco aprensivo.

-¿Director? -Harry difícilmente reconoció su voz-.

-Harry, mi niño, ¿vamos a levantarte de la nieve, de acuerdo?

-Yo...

-Severus, ayúdame -Albus se volvió hacia el maestro de pociones-.

El profesor de cabello oscuro se movió, y entre los dos levantaron a Harry.

-Vamos a mi oficina -les dijo Albus mientras empezaba a tejer un encanto "no-me-notes" al rededor de ellos tres así podían caminar hacía al castillo y subir hasta su oficina sin ser notados o encontrarse con algún obstáculo en el camino.

Una vez en la oficina del director, Dumbledore despidió gentilmente a Snape y enfocó toda su atención en Harry. Viendo cuan frío se sentía el adolescente, Dumbledore pidió algo de chocolate caliente de las cocinas, parpadeando una vez notó el vial de poción calmante aparecer junto con el brebaje caliente. Albus sonrió suavemente ante el carácter precavido de Severus. Luego se agachó ante el perturbado Gryffindor.

-¿Harry? ¿Por favor beber esto por mi?

El adolescente aceptó el vial de poción calmante, tranquilizándose un poco después de ingerirlo. Luego el director presionó una copa llena de chocolate caliente contra la palma de las manos de Harry.

-Bebe Harry, pero hazlo suavemente, ¿esta bien? Estaré tras mi escritorio. Cuando quieras, y estés listo puedes hablar conmigo.

Dumbledore estaba en la mitad del camino por contestar su quinta carta cuando la voz de Harry cortó el silencio de la oficina.

-Hoy le dije a Neville.

Dumbledore soltó la pluma, volviendo su completa atención hacia su estudiante.

-Oh. ¿El señor Longbottom y la señorita Lovegood finalmente se las arreglaron para inmovilizarte el tiempo suficiente como para hablar?

Una dolorosa sonrisa apreció en la cara de Harry. -Sí, lo hicieron.

-Así que hablaste con el señor Longbottom. ¿Le dijiste todo?

-Sí.

-Ya veo. ¿Te dijo algo?

Harry movió su cabeza. -No me quedé. Yo... No era mi lugar estar allí.

-Harry...

-Hoy no se enteró de una cosa pequeña -Harry defendió a Neville-.

Albus le sonrió gentilmente al adolescente. Incluso ahora, ponía a sus amigos antes que él.

-Todos estará bien -le dijo a Harry-.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó el adolescente-. ¿Cómo puede terminar bien algo como?

Dumbledore suspiró y se levantó de su escritorio, caminando al rededor para detenerse al lado de la silla de Harry. Arrastró al adolescente en un abrazo, aun era temprano para molestarse en decirle palabras tranquilizadoras. Trataría de ayudarle tanto como fuera posible.

* * *

**Un capítulo más esta hecho y así seguimos avanzando en la historia, a la que aun le queda mucho más por dar, espero que disfruten como yo lo hago al traducirla. Besos y dejen reviews, todos los autores agradecemos saber lo que piensan. **


End file.
